I Wanna be Your Man Like No Other Can
by Halawen
Summary: Fitz and Clare are enjoying an ever steamier friends with benefits relationship, but can they stay friends with benefits? Or is there something deeper between them? Also featuring Drew, Adam, Owen, Bianca and even Eli. Rated M (for obvious reasons), please read A/Ns.
1. Kiss & Walk Through that Door

**Welcome to the sexy new Flare story!**

**Legal: I own nothing but the idea.**

**Important things to know before reading:**

***Fitz spent a month in juvie for threatening Eli with a knife and then was released. He made up the missed school in summer school, and is a senior this year.**

***Spin still works at and runs The Dot, he married Paige not Emma and the two live in town. Peter runs and owns Above the Dot, he is going to school in Oshawa, but comes home often.**

***Uniforms were never enforced.**

***Fitz, Owen and Bianca previously apologized to Adam, Drew and the Torres parents.**

***Just in case it's not obvious, the italics are Clare's flashback.**

***POV jumps back and forth a bit in this chapter sorry.**

**And that should do it, the rest is explained in the story, hope you enjoy! **

**Ch. 1 Kiss And Walk Through That Door**

**(CLARE)**

My hand is grabbed suddenly and I'm pulled from the DeGrassi hallway into a dark empty classroom. Fitz pushes me against the wall, his lips connecting to mine, his tongue licking across my lips. I inhale a trembling breath as his hand lifts my blouse and gently strokes my belly. Fitz's tongue probes my mouth, his lips curling into a smile as he tastes the chocolate milk I had for lunch. His lips and tongue caress mine passionately, my arms loop around his neck, my body pressing to his. Fitz pulls out of the kiss after a few seconds, my lips feel lonely without his. He begins trailing open mouth kisses from my jawline, down my neck, and then along my collarbone. Each of his kisses draws a quivering breath from my lips.

"We can't go on like this," I tell Fitz on yet another quivering breath.

"Does that mean you want me to kiss lower?" Fitz questions, taking his lips from my flesh only briefly.

"Sneaking into classrooms and storage closets to make out in secret," I clarify.

He stops kissing my skin and looks up at me, "I could have pushed you against the lockers in the hall, you were the one so insistent about keeping us secret."

"We're not an us, we're friends with benefits, basically."

"You started this whole thing, you wanted it badly," Fitz reminds me before going to back to kissing my skin.

I bite my lip, thinking about how it all started, two weeks ago on September 24th…

"_If you didn't want to watch kids flirt and kiss you probably shouldn't have taken a job at The Dot," Fitz says from behind me._

_It's my first day on the job. It's been only a couple days since my breakup with Jake. I'm now sure Jake and I never should have gotten back together. I wasn't ready for sex; I was starting to feel ready for more, just not sex. Though, I probably could have gone about saying it in a different way. Told Jake I was feeling pressured for something I wasn't ready for rather than making him take that quiz. _

_I definitely wasn't ready to see Jake with Jenna; she always seems to be taking boys from me. It was bad enough to watch them at school, but Jake was bringing her home, she was invading my space. Home was uncomfortable enough with my mom's new marriage, made all the worse by Jake and Jenna making out in the room next to mine. I was complaining about it all to Spin the other day and he offered me a job. I took it right away, money of my own and a valid excuse to get out of the house as much as possible. I wasn't thinking about the fact that Jake might bring Jenna here._

"_I took this job because he was bringing her to my home. Not only am I forced to watch Jake and Jenna, but Eli is flirting with Imogen," I huff in a whisper._

"_You're too good for both of them," Fitz says and I smile._

_Jake and Jenna, and Eli and Imogen all stay until Fitz tells them we're closing. They were flirting the whole time, and I swear stayed just to torture me._ _Fitz and I start closing, but I'm thinking about my exes, my relationships, there's some pent up aggression. Without even thinking I push Fitz against the counter and start kissing him forcefully. He responds instantly, his lips parting, his arms coming around me. I rubbed against him, he lifted me onto the counter and we continued kissing, until the kitchen staff called goodbye and we broke apart._

"_Sorry, guess I needed that, I was feeling pretty lousy after watching my exes flirting."_

"_I have no idea what you're apologizing for," Fitz smirks, "you'll probably need it again. When you do, I'm happy to fulfill if you'll do the same for me. I promise not to go farther than you're ready for. Even making out, when done right, can fulfill some sexual frustrations."_

"_Okay," I nod before crushing my lips to his again._

That was two weeks ago, and we've been making out in dark places ever since.

"Ahmmm," I moan as Fitz's gentle kiss on my earlobe brings me back to the moment.

Fitz kisses down from my earlobe, along my neck to my collarbone. His lips feel so wonderful as they gently touch down along my skin. My nails scratch into the short hairs at the back of his neck. As much I'm enjoying his kisses I'm rolling my lower lip between my teeth anxiously. I'm wondering if sneaking around is the best thing, sneaking around and not having a relationship.

"I know and if felt good, it has been good, it's just sneaking aro…" I get cut off when his fingers slide up my skirt and stroke my inner thigh. His hand moves my panties aside and very softly stroke my pussy lips, a breath hitching in my throat, a moan forms on my tongue. He's touched there before, only through my panties though. "Mmmmmarr…" I begin to moan his first name. Knowing I'm about to say his first name he presses on my clit, my knees begin to shake, I grip onto his shoulders to keep from sliding down the wall. Fitz captures my lips just as he manages to get a fingertip inside me. He continues rubbing my clit, and my body starts to give in and want more. Then he suddenly pulls his finger out, stops rubbing my clit and completely removes his hand from under my skirt. My body trembles even more and lurches at the loss.

"You taste good," Fitz grins licking his finger.

"That was mean," I whine.

"Don't worry, I'll make it up to you tonight, we're both closing. Right now, you should get to class," Fitz smiles then leaves the room.

I wait a moment to catch my breath, fix my hair and clothes and leave the room. I walk to my locker, get out my backpack and walk to class. After lunch is art, an easy class that I unfortunately have with Eli. I sit on my stool, I'm still horny and it's not comfortable. I'm squirming a bit and Eli gives me a look, arching his eyebrow. I bite my lip and look away, Drew and Owen come into class, they also see me squirming.

"Can't get comfortable Clare?" Owen questions in a teasing tone and I glower at him.

I manage to get through the afternoon by not thinking about Fitz. I force myself to think of anything but Fitz, otherwise I'd never make it through school. I stay after school to do homework with Adam while Drew is at football practice. I work 5-10:30 tonight, the café closes at 10 on weeknights, but with closing procedures we won't get done until 10:30.

Fitz has exactly the same shift as I do today, and when we first get in the café is still pretty busy. We're the only two working the front now, but there is kitchen staff in the back. The café is very full, and at first we're very busy, taking orders, delivering food and cleaning tables. I barely have time to look at Fitz, other than asking him to grab me something or get someone their drink. After a couple of hours, it dies down, the café is still pretty full, but everyone in here has been here for a while now. Most of them are doing homework, all have ordered, and no one is leaving, so other than refreshing drinks there's not a lot for us to do. So, we're just doing busy work, and I can feel Fitz watching me.

**(FITZ)**

I watch Clare wipe down the counter as I refill the spare napkin holders, she's kind of bending over and her ass is swaying nicely. No one is paying attention to us, I don't think anyone can really see us back here. I decide to take advantage of it, I go up behind her, pretending to set a couple napkin holders on the counter. No one even glances at us and I slide my hand up her skirt.

"Fitz, what are you doing?" Clare shrieks in a whisper as I begin inching her panties down.

"Making up for earlier," I reply getting her panties down far enough that they fall around her ankles.

"Mark we still have customers," she snaps at me. I narrow my eyes and my wrinkle my nose at her for using my first name.

"They won't notice and you're going to be punished for using my first name," I whisper to her. I tap her leg to get her to step out of her panties, but she doesn't. "You'll trip otherwise, step out of them," I urge her with a husky whisper in her ear.

She bites her lower lip, rolling it between her teeth as she considers what to do. Finally, she steps out of her panties, I grin and bend down putting them in my pocket. One of the cheerleaders asks for more pop, so I go to her table to get her cup, leaving Clare there with no panties. She continues cleaning behind the counter, while I'm refilling drinks a couple people go up to pay their bill and she works the cash register.

When I return behind the counter again Clare's cleaning once more, she's now wiping down the counter near the cash register. Going behind her I lift skirt and gently caress her pussy lips. She freezes and a breath hitches in her throat, after a moment she goes back to work. Julian comes in and I move away from Clare, but my hand stays up her skirt. I simply start arranging things on the shelves in the corner.

"Double mocha and cinnamon latte to-go," Julian orders.

"What si-ize?" Clare asks, she gasps just slightly on size, but it sort of sounded like she hiccupped, so I think we're okay.

"Large latte, medium mocha," Julian replies.

Clare rings him up and I remove my hand from inside Clare's legs to make Julian's coffees. Clare doesn't move from her spot, and she's kind of squirming. I hand Julian his coffee and he leaves, I do a quick walk around the café to see if anyone needs anything. When I return behind the counter my hand returns up her skirt. I don't do much while we have customers, but I never give her panties back. I continue to tease her while we work, whenever I can get up behind her I put my hand up her skirt and caress her skin. Occasionally I even caress her pussy lips, but that's as far as I go with customers in the café. Finally, It's time to close and I kick the lingering customers out.

"Can I have my panties back now?" Clare asks in a whisper. She's whispering because the kitchen staff is still here.

"No, but you can start cleaning the tables," I reply.

She twists her mouth at me, but grabs the cleaning spray, rags and paper towels. While she starts wiping down table I lock the door, turn off the open sign, and begin closing the blinds. I start sweeping up, while watching Clare wipe the tables, chairs and booths. When she bends over far enough I can see up her skirt, I love watching her ass wriggle. I'm getting hard just thinking about touching her wonderfully soft, milky skin. Finally, the kitchen staff calls that they're leaving, I wait until I hear the backdoor close, then I run over and take Clare by the waist. I pick her up and put her on the table she just cleaned.

I guide her to lie back on the table, taking off my t-shirt for her to use as a pillow. When she's lying back I guide her legs to open, and I sit on the bench on my knees. I crawl my fingers up her leg, at the knee I go to the inner thigh, Clare bites her lip, looking at me with eager anticipation. The closer my fingers get to her lower set of lips the more she squirms. If she doesn't want me to do this she'll tell me no and I'll stop, but I can see by the way her body writhes that she wants this.

Using my middle finger to part her lips, I feel how very wet she is, she must have gotten very hot with all my teasing. As I slide the finger into her she makes a low moan, her eyes lulling back in her head. Attaching my lips to hers Clare releases her lower lip from between her teeth and she kisses me back. Her hand clamps to the back of my neck and she grips tightly as my finger slowly and gently thrusts in and out of her beautiful slit.

She's soon dripping, one of my fingers gliding in out of her so easily I add another. Clare moans even louder, breaking the kiss for just a moment to take a breath. She pulls me to her, crushing our lips together once again, kissing me with a feverish passion now. Her hips buck in rhythm with my thrusting, I slowly increase the pace of my thrusts, twisting and scissoring my fingers every so often. I can tell when she's close, her vaginal walls tighten around my fingers, her stomach gets tight and rigid. She sucks a breath in, pulling out of the kiss to release a long purring moan of orgasmic bliss. Her body shakes and rattles the table, she keeps her grip on me as if afraid that she'll melt through the table if she doesn't hold on.

"I told you I'd make up for earlier," I grin when she's finished moaning.

"Yes, you certainly did," she says breathlessly.

I grin and lean down to take her lips for a soft kiss, "How do you feel?"

"Exhausted, but very good," she smiles.

"I'll finish cleaning out here, you can go reconcile the cash drawer in the office, now that I've tired you out," I tell her. I help her sit up, then help her off the table. She grips onto me as her legs wobble a bit, I keep an arm around her until she's steady, though she's still leaning against the table.

"Can I have my panties back now?" She requests.

"No I'm keeping them as your punishment for calling me by my first name. I hate my first name."

She links her arms around my neck twisting her mouth at me, "I should be able to call you whatever I want considering what we're doing, and how intimate we're being."

"Hrm is that what we're calling it? Being intimate? I've been intimate with other girls and none of them ever called me by my first name, no one does. You can call me Fitz, Fitzy, you can even call me Honey or something equally as corny, especially if you're moaning it out, but you cannot use my first name, pretty much anything but my first name."

"Anything huh?" She questions with a devilish grin and mischievous look. "Can I call you Drew?"

"Didn't think shallow pretty boy was your style, but sure if you want, role play might be fun," I smirk.

"Can I call you Owen then?" She asks with a playful smile.

"Calling me by my best friend's name is still better than my first name."

"How about if I call you Eli?" She teases and giggles then begins to run. I growl and go after her, easily catching her and pinning her to the wall.

"Absolutely not, I never want to hear his name come from your lips, especially when I'm with you," I tell her firmly. Capturing her lips once more for a deep kiss. I release her and smack her ass as she walks away.

Clare gets the cash drawer from the register and walks into the back to reconcile it. I finish cleaning out here, there isn't that much left to do, and I've got all the closing procedures done by the time she's done. When we close together I always drive her home, her house isn't very far, but I don't want her walking this late. I stop at the house just before hers, just in case, she usually kisses me before getting out of the car, and doesn't want Jake to see. I think he should see; he'd probably be jealous, but she wants us to be secret.

"See you tomorrow," she smiles as she unbuckles and leans over. Her lips connect with mine, her hand caressing into my inner thigh and cupping my crotch.

With that she gets out of the car, I drive home very horny and thinking about Clare.

**(CLARE)**

"How was work?" Jake asks from the kitchen; he's eating as usual.

"It was good," I reply before going upstairs.

Jake and I are trying; our relationship is very awkward though. I know he's my stepbrother now, but it still hurt to be dumped (again) and it hurts to see him with Jenna. However, what I've been doing with Fitz recently has helped that pain. None the less it's hard for me to be around Jake much, or talk to him for any length of time. It's another good thing about the job, I'm out of the house most afternoons, evenings and a lot of the weekend. I don't have to be around Jake, and I don't have to see him with Jenna at the house. Of course, if they come into The Dot I have to watch them.

I finished my homework at school before going to work, so I take a shower and get ready for bed. I fall asleep easily and have a steamy dream about Fitz,fingering me at The Dot after it's closed. Much like he did tonight, only in my dream he's entirely naked and so am I. When he's done bringing me to orgasm with his fingers he kisses all the way down my body. Just as his tongue enters my hole in the dream my alarm wakes me up.

"Stupid alarm," I grumble sleepily as I turn it off.

I'm still quite hot, and kind of wish Fitz were here now. When there's a knock at my door it's not my private paramour, but my ex turned stepbrother.

"Clare, get up," he calls through the door.

Rather than quip anything back I respond, rather immaturely, by sticking my tongue out. Not that Jake can see through my closed bedroom door. I get up slowly and grab my robe from the door, when I open my bedroom door Jake is emerging from the washroom.

"You okay? Your cheeks are awfully red," Jake comments. Realizing I'm flushed from my dream I get slightly embarrassed. I'm pretty sure my cheeks go another couple shades of red at that point.

"Yeah, uh just warm," I reply quickly and duck into the washroom.

When Jake and I are ready for school he drives us. It's still warm and I could walk, it's not that far, but it also takes a just a couple minutes to drive. Jake and I are pretty silent, and it's a fairly uncomfortable ride, but it's over quickly. As soon as he parks I'm out of the truck, walking straight into school while Jake lingers at the truck.

I walk through the halls toward my locker, I'm thinking about classes and the upcoming Thanksgiving holiday next Monday. And, then I see Fitz, standing in the hallway with Owen and Bianca. I bite my lip, brushing a curl behind my ear, looking away because I feel my cheeks blush at the sight of him. Seeing him brings back memories of last night, my knees tremble just a bit at the memory. I can almost feel his fingers inside of me again, and I suddenly feel rather empty.

I have to distract myself, forcing myself to think of something else or my cheeks will get redder, and my knees will quake even more. My first class is English and I begin thinking about that, yesterday's class first and then my favorite books, favorite authors. It works and by the time Adam comes to his locker I'm sure that my cheeks are the right color again. Adam and I have both first and second period together, so we stay together all morning. I eat lunch with Adam, Alli and Dave. I was mad at Alli for kissing Jake, but she and I made peace after Jake and I broke up. I'm not mad at Jenna for being with Jake, but it does hurt a little to see them together.

I leave my friends near the end of lunch, use the washroom, and before I make it to my locker I get pulled into an empty classroom. I smile linking my arms around his neck and part my lips for him. We make out until the bell rings and we rush to class.

Both Fitz and I have a closing shift at The Dot again tonight. It's busy tonight, we don't have time for flirting or touching, and he doesn't take my panties tonight. At least, while the café is open we behave, as soon as the kitchen staff is gone Fitz takes me by the waist and lifts me onto the counter. His lips crush to mine, his hand combing into my hair gently grabbing the back of my head. His tongue strokes my bottom lip; his other hand gently strokes my arm with his fingertips.

I grip his shirt with one hand, parting my lips, my other hand scratching the back of his neck. Tonight that's as far as it goes before we finish closing, it's been a long day and we both have tests tomorrow. At least, I don't have a steamy dream about Fitz tonight and I'm able to sleep quite well all night. Friday is much like Thursday, with two exceptions. First, I have a test in understanding Canadian law, it's pretty tough, but Adam and I studied and we both think we did well. Second, other than passing in the halls I don't see Fitz all day. He has a test in his 3rd period nutrition and health class and he's studying all lunch for it. He works right after school, but I don't and I go to the football game with Adam.

Then it's Thanksgiving weekend, and both of us work, but we don't have the same shift Saturday or Sunday. So, that's two more days of not seeing each other. Monday is Thanksgiving, The Dot is closed, but I spend all day with my family. Fitz and Bianca are both having Thanksgiving with Owen and his family. Fitz told me they were doing so earlier this week, and the two of them are staying the night.

After so many days of not seeing Fitz I'm starting to miss him.

**(FITZ)**

"Dinner was excellent Mrs. Milligan, thanks for having me again," I smile patting my stomach.

"Yeah, thanks Mrs. Milligan," Bianca grins.

"It was a pleasure to have you both, as always" Mrs. Milligan smiles.

"We still have dessert," Tris comments.

"I couldn't eat another bite right now, we'll clean up and rest a little bit, maybe play a game. Then desert," Mr. Milligan says.

We all help clean up from dinner and then play a game. We then eat our fill of desert, really good dessert. Owen's parents say goodnight shortly after dessert, Tris goes up to his room and the three of us stay up watching movies. It's a Thanksgiving tradition, the only one Bianca and I really have. We've both spent the last five Thanksgivings with Owen's family, and every year we're thankful to do so.

"Wake up guys, we have to get to school," Bianca says hitting me with a pillow the next morning.

"I don't like school, I like sleep," I yawn.

"Get up Fitz, you have to stay in school," Bianca says hitting me again.

"Okay, I'm up," I grumble.

I stretch and yawn again, getting up slowly, Bianca snags the washroom first, so Owen and I go out to the kitchen and get some breakfast. When all of us are ready we leave for school, Owen and Tris in Owen's car, Bianca in her car and I take mine.

When I pull into school I see Clare and Jake just getting out of his truck. She looks beautiful today, a denim skirt, and dark red sweater, black boots that stop at her ankles. I see her curls bouncing as she walks into school. While watching her a smile began tugging at the corners of my lips. A carnal, mischievous smile as I get an idea, we don't have to be in class for half an hour.

I park, grab my backpack and walk into school as quickly as I can without attracting attention, after all I've never been known to rush into school. I don't go to my locker, but straight to the storage room. It's mostly old props from plays, but there's some old desks and other things in here as well. The only thing I'm really interested in are the sofa and armchair in the back of the room. While walking in I send a text to Clare, it simply says: **Prop room**. I set my backpack down and sit in the armchair. A moment later I hear the door open and Clare comes in. As soon as she comes into view I take her hand and pull her into my lap.

"Three days is much too long," I grin before crushing my lips to hers.

Clare grins into the kiss, her hand combs into the short hairs at the back of my neck. Her nails gently scratching my neck as her lips part for me. My tongue slides in, caressing her tongue, I hold her tight as our tongues begin fighting for dominance. I can taste strawberry jelly on her tongue, she must have had toast with her breakfast.

After several minutes of caressing her lips and tongue with mine I lift her sweater, she's wearing another shirt under it, I grip her shirt and begin pulling it up slowly, gathering it in my fingers until I feel her skin. My hand goes under her shirt, softly caressing her skin, she's so wonderfully silky soft. When my fingers gently glide across her belly her stomach muscles tighten, and she exhales into the kiss.

I work my hand up, my fingers crawling up her torso, I feel the bottom of her bra. Her muscles tighten again, she trembles a little, tensing slightly but deepening the kiss. Her fingers grip me tightly, my lips curling into a smile against hers. My fingers lift her bra, sliding underneath and I release a gentle moan against her tongue. Her breast feels like silk from heaven, so wonderfully and erotically soft and supple. Suddenly she breaks the kiss, at first I think she's going to moan.

"Mmmar…" she starts to moan my name, I narrow my eyes and moving my fingers up pinch her nipple. "Fitz," she squeaks out quickly.

"You were about to say my name."

"We can't go too far we have to get to first period soon," Clare remarks.

"I'd much rather stay here and study you," I respond before kissing her neck while toying with her breast.

"Mm…"

She sounds like she's going to say my name again, so I pinch her nipple again and a little harder this time. She gasps just slightly and squirms on my lap, I was getting hard already, now it's becoming painful. I moan against her neck as her squirming makes my growing erection painfully restrained.

"Fitz," Clare says a little more sharply tugging at my ear.

"Ow, I didn't know you liked it rough," I tease.

"I like getting to class on time, you can study me later," she says letting go of my ear.

"Can I?" I question arching an eyebrow.

"Maybe, right now I'm going to class," she says jumping off my lap rather fast. Then she walks quickly out of the room.

"Dammit," I grumble because I'm still very hard.

I have two choices, masturbate quickly or think about things that turn me off so it goes down. I look at my phone, two minutes until class, fastest way to get down is to masturbate and relieve myself. So, I do just that, thinking about Clare, thinking about her breasts, I cum pretty quickly. I find a tissue in my backpack and clean up as fast as I can, running to the washroom to wash my hands and barely making it into class. Owen and Drew both give me a look for getting in just as the late bell rings.

"You barely made it Mr. Fitzgerald, please take your seat," Mr. Armstrong says.

"You got to school at the same time I did, where have you been this whole time?" Owen inquires.

"Uh, washroom," I whisper.

Neither of them believes me, but they don't ask any more questions. I hate math, I'm in the simplest class and I'm still struggling. I know Drew feels the same, we study together sometimes. I'm quite happy when the bell rings and math class is done until tomorrow. I walk to auto shop with Owen and Drew, Eli follows a few feet behind us, he has that class next too.

I do like auto shop and Mr. Ehl is cool. The class always seems to go by pretty quickly. When the bell rings for lunch we wash up and go to our locker. We stow our backpacks and start walking toward the caf, talking about auto shop and Halloween which is in a couple of weeks.

"We're doing a party at Above the Dot, Clare and I are both working it, Spin is too," I tell them.

"Nice, do you have c…"

"ANDREW," Katie shrieks from the end of the hall cutting Drew off. He freezes, closes his eyes and slowly turns around.

"Ouch, full first name someone is in trouble," Owen whispers.

"Do you know how embarrassed I was having to tell my family that you weren't coming to Thanksgiving dinner?" Katie snaps at him.

"Then you shouldn't have told them I was coming when you hadn't asked me," Drew replies.

"I didn't think I needed to ask you, you're my boyfriend."

"So?"

"So you come to my house for holidays," Katie says as if it's every boyfriend's duty.

"Did you go crazy after that night at Jake's cabin?" Owen inquires. Katie glares at him, but before she can say anything Drew speaks up.

"You didn't ask me Katie, you told me I was going to your house for Thanksgiving and that you'd already told your parents. We were at my grandparents for Thanksgiving, I had to go it was the first one for Adam as Adam with my grandparents. Next time you want me to do something with you or your family ask if I have plans first," Drew growls at her.

"Trouble in paradise?" Bianca asks coming over.

"This is your fault, I just know it," Katie screeches and lunges at Bianca. Bianca's eyes go wide and she moves back, Owen and I grab Katie's arms and pull her back. "Get off of me you criminal delinquents," Katie growls yanking her arms back out of our grasp.

"Come on Katie let's go talk about this," Drew says taking her hand. She growls again, but goes with him.

"I don't know what he sees in her," Bianca remarks as we resume walking toward the caf.

"If you want Drew back maybe you should tell him," Owen remarks.

"I never said anything about wanting Drew back," Bianca retorts.

The three of us get lunch from the caf and we don't see Drew or Katie at all. After lunch I use the washroom and get a text.

**Clare: Storage room again?**

**Fitz: Be right there.**

I smile as I slip my phone back into my pocket. I walk to the storage room and open the door, I take a step in and then stop when I hear people making out. Lips smacking together, slightly heavy breathing, an occasional muffled moan. I close the door again, leaning against the wall and getting out my phone.

**Fitz: The storage room is occupied we'll have to meet somewhere else.**

I hold my phone waiting for her reply and trying think of other places to meet. Somewhere other people wouldn't go.

**Update soon, picking up from here, and likely including Halloween. Next story to be updated is **_**We've Got to Learn to Live with These Ghosts**_**. **


	2. Sweet You Ramble, Sweet You Roll

**Hello readers, in case you didn't read **_**"In No Particular City" **_**and missed the A/N my life has been extremely extremely busy lately. I have barely had time to do anything, especially writing. Which is why it's been so long between chapters. Things should start to calm down now, but it's probably going to take some time between chapters still. I will get chapters done and up when I can find some time.**

**Ch. 2 Sweet You Ramble, Sweet You Roll**

**(FITZ)**

I don't want to take her to the boiler room, it's actually used kind of a lot. It's not at all a secret spot everyone knows about it and we would easily be found out. I thought about the roof, but there is a chance we could be seen up there. Suddenly, I get an idea, it's not a very nice place, but we don't have time to go to The Dot. I send a text to Clare about where to meet as I start walking there.

"We're not going to the boiler room are we?" Clare questions. I asked her to meet me at the door to the boiler room.

"No, where we're going is more secret. I just didn't know how to tell you to get there, and we're out of sight in this hallway. Come on Sexy," I grin taking her hand. I pull her down the hallway to the electrical room, it's locked, but I pick the lock easily, I bring her into the room and turn on the light.

"Where are we, and how did you know about it?" Clare questions as I close the door behind us.

"Electrical room, when I was in Johnny's gang we used to come in here to smoke. No more talking now, I only have a few minutes to kiss these luscious lips of yours."

Clare smiles as I crush my lips to hers. Her arms link around my neck, I gently pin her to the wall as my tongue slides over her bottom lip. Her lips part, my hands rove along her curves. The bell rings much too soon and we're forced to pull apart.

"I would much rather stay here and study you," I comment as Clare tries to get away.

"Drew will wonder why I didn't show up to art and he'll ask Adam. Besides, if you don't show up for nutrition and health then Bianca will wonder where you are. We both have work after school, we can continue this later," she reminds me.

"Fine, get to class, I'll see you after school."

I move my arms so she can get away, she rushes out of the room and I follow a moment later. I rush into class just before the late bell, Bianca laughs but doesn't say anything. I like nutrition and health, it's a good class and it's not hard as long as you do the work. My fourth period class is pretty much the same, it's a good class, one I actually like.

"So, what happened with Katie at lunch?" I ask Drew as we leave class.

"We fought, then I kissed her to stop her from yelling, and we made out in the prop room for the rest of lunch," Drew says.

I laugh, partly because he avoided a fight by making out, but mostly because Drew and Katie were the ones I heard in the prop room. I wave to Drew and Owen as they walk off to football practice. I visit my locker briefly to stash some books and grab my math book before I walk to work. I see Clare walking out just ahead of me, I walk a little faster and catch up to her easily. I'm not worried about people seeing us walk together because they know we work at The Dot together.

It's a Tuesday afternoon, but the café is super busy and remains busy for the whole shift. It means no chances to sneak kisses on Clare's neck or touch her skin. I do on the other hand have a lot of time to think about doing these things. While Clare is ringing up customers, and I'm getting their drinks, in my head I picture getting on my knees between her legs and sliding my tongue into her slit. While she's busing tables I envision putting her on the table, ripping off her Dot t-shirt and toying with her breasts. While she's putting whipped cream on a customers milkshake I'm thinking about spraying the whipped cream on her skin, so that I can lick it off. By the time I kick the last customer out I am actually aching to touch her, so much that it's painful.

"As soon as the kitchen staff leaves I'm going to get those panties off," I tell Clare in a low voice.

She smiles biting her lip, I can see the thoughts in her head by the lusty spark in her eye. We go about closing procedures, Clare works behind the counter while I start cleaning tables. As soon as the kitchen staff calls that they're leaving I run over and grab Clare. I lift her up, set her on the counter, grab her panties and tug them down her legs as fast as I can. Then I spread her legs, caressing up her inner thigh, my fingers stroking her pussy lips just as I lure her into a kiss.

I slide a finger into her wet hole as my tongue glides into her mouth. Clare squirms on the counter, but opens her legs a little bit more. She's so warm, so velvety, she feels so good, I'm getting so hard it's becoming constrained in my jeans. Clare's hips start to wiggle begging my finger to go deeper. She's moaning with every breath, and I'm getting harder and harder. I start loosening my belt with my one free hand, but it's a little difficult, but soon Clare's hand is helping me get my belt off.

With her help my pants and boxers are soon at my ankles. I smile into the kiss and take my shaft in my other hand. I stroke myself at the same speed as I thrust my fingers in and out of her slit. I feel Clare's fingers cautiously touching my skin, she almost seems afraid to touch me. I take her hand and guide it to my rock hard cock. Her fingertips barely brush the head and I quiver. Her touch sending an electric energy through me and I moan her name as I pull out of the kiss.

"I…don't mmmm…know what…to…"Clare moans as she cautiously runs her fingers over my shaft.

"Just rub gently, like I'm doing to you," I tell her adding another finger to her dripping pussy.

Gently curling her fingers around she starts slowly rubbing up and down. My fingers begin pumping her hole a little harder and faster. As my speed picks up so does hers, I add another finger and she moans loudly, her hips bucking and her body shaking as she orgasms. Of course as soon as her body is trembling uncontrollably she lets go of my cock. I continue thrusting my fingers a few more times before pulling out of her. While she's still recovering from her orgasm I quickly finish myself off.

"We should finish cleaning up," I grin licking her flavor from my fingers.

"Just…as soon…as I can move," she pants.

"I'll start," I comment pulling up my boxers and jeans, "you can rest a few minutes."

Before I start cleaning I tenderly kiss her lips, she smiles at me and I grin back. It takes us another hour to finish closing procedures and then I take her home. She gives me a soft kiss before she leaves my car and I drive home.

It goes on like that for the next three weeks, sneaking away at school for some stolen moments. The prop room, empty classrooms, the electrical room. We never go much farther than making out and a little groping at school. When we close The Dot alone however that is a much different story, as soon as we're the only ones in the café my lips are on her. We still never get farther than fingers and kissing, and most of our clothes stay on. Still I go to bed nearly every night with Clare's flavor on my lips.

**(CLARE)**

"You look hot, am I really expected to keep my hands off you tonight?" Fitz comments when I walk into Above the Dot.

It's Halloween night, it's also a Saturday, and Above the Dot is having a big party. Spin, Fitz and I are all working it, and even though Spin wasn't sure how many kids would dress up in costume he wanted the three of us to dress in costume. I'm dressed as Jasmine from Aladdin, I even got a long black wig, Alli and Jenna helped me decorate and style the wig to look like Jasmine's hair.

"Shhh, what if Spinner heard you?" I whisper to Fitz in a harsh voice. I'm trying to sound angry, but honestly I'm admiring him in his costume. He came as a soldier, his boots, camouflage pants, an olive green tank, and dog tags. It's simple, but he looks very hot.

"Relax, he's downstairs checking on the café and grabbing some stuff. Those pants don't look like they're very easy to get into, but that top looks like it is, are you not wearing a bra?"

"Couldn't exactly with this top, and you look very hot too," I grin sauntering over to link my arms around his neck. I press my body to his for a wonton kiss, pulling away when I hear Spinner on the stairs.

"That was mean, I need to find a way to get you alone now," Fitz exhales.

With a coquettish grin I walk behind the counter to stash my purse, then back into the storage/kitchen area to hang my coat. I come out just as Spinner comes in, he's dressed as a cop, he looks hot too. He's also very happily married; I wonder if Paige will drop by tonight?

"Two hot men in uniform for me to work with tonight," I smile.

"Every guy in here is going to look at your cleavage," Spinner remarks looking over my costume.

"Alli will be wearing a much skimpier costume. If any guy does stare at my chest too long I'll take care of it," I assure Spinner.

"We need to finish setting up, can you get decorations on the stage, and the themed tablecloths down? I'll do the washrooms, then Fitz can help me get streamers and other decorations on the ceiling," Spin comments.

Fitz and I take the box of decorations and start hanging things on the stage. It doesn't take very long with the two of us, the stage is not that big. As soon as we finish Fitz takes me by the waist and pushes me against the far wall. We'll hear the washroom door open and we'll have a few seconds before we become visible to Spinner. Fitz crushes his lips to mine, I hook my finger into one of his belt loops, kissing him passionately. As soon as we hear the washroom door open Fitz and I break apart, he easily strides a couple feet away from me, and Spin sees nothing.

While the two of them finish hanging the other decorations, I get the tablecloths down. Then I make sure that everything behind the bar is ready; glasses lined up, everything within reach to make the drinks we serve, no alcohol but a lot of mocktails. I make sure all the taps for the pop are working, and the limited food we serve in the club is stocked. The band arrives and Spinner shows them to the stage, I make sure they all have water. By the time we're done there's already a line on the stairs to get in.

Fitz and I get behind the bar while Spinner opens the door. Within a few moments the club is packed, Spinner is controlling how many people are in the club and generally just checking around the club. Fitz and I are busy behind the bar, taking orders and money, giving change, making food and drinks. We're not entirely visible behind the counter, but we remain too busy to do anything but work. We barely manage to brush past each other while we work.

"We're running low on supplies, pretty much everything. Clare, help me a minute?" Fitz requests.

"Yeah, sure," I nod.

"HEY SPIN," Fitz hollers over the music and people talking, "WE NEED TO RESTOCK."

Spinner nods, we tell everyone at the bar that we'll be right back. I follow Fitz back into the store room, as soon as the door closes Fitz pushes me against the wall. Our lips smash together in a blistering wanting kiss, a kiss we've both been waiting for. I know he wants to rip this costume off, but it's not that easy. I intentionally chose a costume that would be difficult to take off, but be a little bit sexy. I hate to break the kiss, there is oh so many things we could do right now, but we need to get back out there. If we continue this kiss any longer it's going to be obvious that he's horny, and obvious what we were doing back here.

"We have to grab supplies and get back out there, we'll have time for this later," I tell him as I push him away.

"Fine, but this is worse torture than working with you in the café. You look amazing and I can't so much as caress your skin."

I grin and kiss his cheek, grabbing some lemons and strawberries before returning to the club. We make a couple more trips for glasses, straws and other supplies. We remain very busy all night, in fact we never even have time for breaks, longer than to use the washroom. Once everyone has been kicked out and we've cleaned up it's late, Spin says he'll put some bonus overtime on our checks for all the work and hours.

"You got a ride home Clare?" Spinner questions as he locks the club.

"Yeah, I'll take her home, it's on my way," Fitz tells him.

"Thanks again for all the hard work, I was not expecting that many people. Go home and get some rest, neither one of you works again until Monday," Spinner waves.

I follow Fitz down to his car, he drives me home, parking one house down. As soon as he parks his fingers comb into my hair and his lips crush to mine. I want to keep kissing him, to crawl into the back and continue this, or have him keep driving and park somewhere. However, I see our kitchen light come on, which likely means that Mom is up and waiting for me to come in. It is in fact my curfew, I should get inside or she will start calling.

"I have to go in, it's my curfew and I think my mom is waiting."

"More torture," Fitz whines.

"I'll make it up to you Monday when we close," I giggle.

Fitz groans as I get out of the car, I put on my jacket as I walk to the front door. I'm somewhat surprised, but also relieved to see Jake in the kitchen and not Mom. She has started becoming more laid back, but sometimes she still does things like wait up for me.

"Hey, fun party tonight," Jake comments with a mouth full of food, "must have been hard to work it."

"No, it was fun actually. I'm going to take a shower and go to bed."

Jake just nods and keeps stuffing his face. I walk upstairs wondering how I ever found him attractive. I get in the shower thinking about Fitz, I dream about him and sleep all night with a smile. I'm woken late Sunday when Alli calls, Jenna's out with Jake and Alli wants me to come with her. She's going to Dave's house, being a good girlfriend while he hosts a sports viewing fest and she wants female company. I have no desire to watch sports of any kind, but Alli is my friend and so is Dave, so I give in.

I dress in jeans and t-shirt, pull on a hoodie and I'm waiting at the front door when Mrs. Bhandari picks me up. Mrs. Bhandari drops us off, and I'm happy to see Adam is here, so is Drew, which makes sense. Watching sports is not fun, I don't do a lot of watching though, mostly talking to Alli, eating food, sometimes talking to Adam, laughing at the guys reactions to various things. I don't see or hear from Fitz all day, but I'll see him Monday at school.

I don't see Fitz at all Monday morning, I eat lunch with my friends, but after lunch I get a text from Fitz. He wants to meet in the empty drama class, we only have ten minutes before class, but it's a wonderful ten minutes spent making out with Fitz. I get into art class just before the bell, and Drew is giving me a funny look.

"Clare your uh…your shirts a little…" Drew stumbles over his words. It's funny to see the normally cocky boy so stymied and nervous.

"Just fix her shirt," Owen comments straightening my shirt. "So, what were you doing at lunch?" Owen questions wriggling his eyebrows.

"You'll never know Owen," I reply with a smirk.

Much as I like my afternoon classes they seem to go by rather slowly, mostly because I'm anticipating closing with Fitz tonight. We stay pretty busy all afternoon, which doesn't keep Fitz's hands off me. He finds ways to brush his fingers over my skin, especially when he needs something from below, despite the fact that I'm wearing jeans he caresses my legs. It's all we can do until the last customer is out and the kitchen staff has gone home.

"I think you should close up topless. The shades are already closed, I've had my fingers in your pussy but I've never seen your breasts," Fitz comments while I'm wiping the counter.

"If I clean topless then so do you," I reply.

Fitz shrugs and takes off his shirt looking at me expectantly. I'm enjoying the sight of him without a shirt, but have not removed a stitch of clothing from myself yet.

"No one will see you but me, I think I've earned a look," Fitz remarks when I haven't moved. I just bite lip nervously and look down, Fitz comes over taking my hand and pulling me from behind the counter. "Come on Clare, it's just us, I've fingered you before, dry humped you, we've been making out for weeks, you can't be shy, not with me."

"I know but, no one's ever seen them before, not even Alli or my mom."

"Are you worried what I'll think?" Fitz chuckles, he turns one of the chairs from the closest table and sits in it pulling me by the hand until I'm right in front of him. "I guarantee that it is impossible for your breasts to be anything but perfect," Fitz assures me. I bite my lip, rolling it between my teeth, but finally give in with a small sigh. Slowly I take off my Dot t-shirt and then my bra. I look down, unsure of what reaction to expect. "Wow," he whispers on an awed breath and I look up again. "You Clare Edwards are incredibly beautiful and sexy," Fitz smiles taking my hand and pulling me to him. I straddle his lap, he takes my waist and looks down at my breasts with this wonderful grin on his face. "You have without a doubt the most wonderfully gorgeous breasts I have ever seen."

I smile and feel my cheeks redden as I blush. Fitz takes my breasts in his hands, cupping them softly as he presses his lips to mine tenderly. Fitz pulls out of the kiss after a moment, he starts trailing kisses down my neck, to my chest. The first open mouth kiss he places on my breast evokes a small quivering breath from my mouth. My neck lulls back as Fitz takes my right nipple into his mouth. His tongue licks around my nipple, when he sucks softly my entire body trembles, a long erotic moan comes from my lips. Absentmindedly I begin raking my nails along the back of his neck.

"Fitz, we should be working," I remind him when he's still kissing and playing with my breasts after a few moments. "Yarrgh, Fitz," I squeak when he responds by lightly nipping my breast.

He doesn't stop, he's still toying with my breasts. His hands softly massaging and caressing, his lips and tongue tenderly kissing, licking, even lightly sucking. The more he does the hotter and wetter I get between my legs. I begin squirming on his lap, it kind of makes things worse as the seam on my jeans presses and rubs against my pleasure button. I begin moaning and moving more, the more I squirm on his lap and the more he toys with my breasts the harder Fitz gets. The more I squirm the more he sucks, licks, kisses and massages my breasts and the more I squirm. It isn't long before we're both moaning loud, I make a small release just after Fitz makes a guttural moan and his body shakes.

"Okay," Fitz says breathlessly after a moment to recover, "we really should close up now. As much as I hate to say it you should probably get dressed again, I'm not sure that I'll be able to work if I can see these perfect breasts."

I giggle, get off his lap and retrieve my clothes, Fitz retrieves his shirt and we get to work. When all the closing procedures are done I follow Fitz out, last thing we do is set the alarm and lock the door. We get in his car and he drives me home, parking a house down from mine as always.

"Goodnight Sexy, I'll see you at school tomorrow," Fitz smiles before crushing his lips to mine.

"Night," I smile grabbing my bag before getting out of his car. The porch light is on for me, my parents are in bed, but Jake is in the kitchen, getting a midnight snack as usual.

"How long does it take to close The Dot, you seem to get home later and later," Jake comments before taking a massive bite of his massive sandwich.

"Uh, yeah well…it depends on how busy we were and when we can get people to leave," I mutter before going upstairs.

I shower and get ready for bed, after school, work, and what Fitz and I did in the closed I'm exhausted and fall asleep easily.

"You look beat," I remark to Adam when I find him half asleep at his locker the next morning. He's got dark circles under his eyes, his eyes are a little blood shot, I'm not sure he slept at all.

"Eli messed things up with Imogen pretty bad, and when she wouldn't talk to him he kept me on the phone most of the night. I think I got an hour of sleep," Adam yawns.

"Sorry, Adam," I smile sympathetically and open my locker. "Did they breakup? They were cute together, and almost the same level of crazy," I mutter the last part under my breath, but Adam still hears me.

He chuckles softly at my comment and closes his locker. "Yeah, but Eli was going to try and reconcile today."

"You don't sound as though you believe he'll be able to," I remark.

"He thought Imogen was cheating and broke into Fiona's loft," Adam informs me as I close my locker.

"You know, it's sad but I think that's actually an improvement in his behavior."

"I think he's just not as obsessed with Imogen as he was with you," Adam smirks.

"Eli was not obsessed," I scold our best friend wiggling my finger at him. "He was passionate, moody, hiding things…"

"Obsessed, pretty sure he still is," Adam grins.

"Why? Did he say something?" I question with a worried look.

"No, but I know him well. C'mon let's get to class," Adam laughs putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Adam Torres you better tell me what you're talking about," I demand just as we pass Drew, Owen and Fitz. Owen and Drew look curious; Fitz looks a little worried.

"You need me to get information from my little brother Clare? I have ways of making him talk," Drew offers with a slightly maniacal look.

"What's going on?" Owen queries. Fitz remains silent, he's stone-faced, but I see the questions and worry in his eyes.

"Nothing, best friend stuff. I'll see you two in art class," I comment grabbing Adam's jacket and tugging him with me. "Spill Adam," I demand when we get to our homeroom class.

"It's just a feeling, I could be wrong," he shrugs.

I glower at him, but other kids are coming into class, so I don't press. Of course, now that Adam has brought it up Eli is on my mind all morning. Not so much that it distracts me from class, no more of a niggling thought at the back of my mind. Something for my subconscious to overthink about, stress about, ponder, even fantasize about. When the bell rings for lunch the sudden thought that I'll see Eli in art class hits me like an atom bomb. Not only will Eli be in art class, but so will Imogen. I wish Adam had that class with me, maybe Drew and Owen can just keep me from seeing either Eli or Imogen. They'd probably stop Eli or Imogen from looking at me or approaching me…right?

"I hear Eli and Imogen are on the rocks," Alli comments as soon as Adam and I sit down at the table.

"Not on the rocks, they broke up," Adam replies.

"What happened?" K.C. queries.

"Eli," I reply.

It's all I really have to say, the whole school knows he intentionally crashed his car the night of the dance. Then of course there was the play written about us, and lighting the script on fire during opening night. To be fair he was off his meds for that last one.

"Did he get all obsessed with Imogen too?" Connor asks.

"Thought she was cheating. I don't know, the two of them never really seemed like a good match to me to begin with," Adam says with a shrug.

Thankfully, there's no further talk of Eli while we eat. As usual Alli does most of the talking, with the guys throwing in bits of conversation here and there. Jenna almost always eats with Jake and they at least have the courtesy not to eat with us. Though, I don't think Jake gets along very well with some of my friends, and I still have to watch them be all cutesy and flirty when the two come to The Dot and I'm working.

Just as I'm tossing my trash I get a text notification, it's from Fitz and he wants to meat in the electrical room. I roll my mouth, a salacious smile curling up one corner, releasing as I bite my lip. I stowed everything in my locker, so I simply leave the caf and walk to the electrical room. As soon as I open the door I'm in Fitz's arms, he encircles me and kisses my neck. A breath hitching in my throat, excited anticipation building in my toes and going though my body.

"What were you and Adam talking about earlier?" Fitz inquires briefly pausing between open mouth kisses on my neck.

"Nothing," I respond linking my arms around his neck. Fitz stops kissing my neck and looks up at me, his mouth twisted, his eyebrow cocked. "It doesn't matter, it doesn't concern you," I assert.

He twists his mouth a little more, but lowers his eyebrow. His hands lifting my shirt and then lowering my bra, when my right breast is visible a licentiously pleased grin stretches out his lips. Taking my breast in his hand he gently squeezes, I moan softly and suck in a breath as he encases the nipple in his mouth.

"Fitz we don't have lo-uh-ooong," I gasp and kind of moan, unable to completely finish my sentence because his other hand presses just in the right place. Even through my jeans he finds my pleasure button easily, rubbing gently in just the right way. Somehow it feels like he has far more than two hands and one mouth. As though he were simultaneously touching at least a dozen parts of my body. Just as I begin to feel the build to orgasm, just as my body starts to entirely give way to the pleasure and my mind begins to switch off, he stops. Taking his hand from my jeans first, releasing my nipple from his mouth and finally my breast from his hand.

"We have to get to class in just a moment," he replies. All I can do is stand there with knees shaking a bit as I lean against the wall. Biting my lip, rolling it between my teeth, making slightly panting, whimpering breaths. "One last kiss before we part," Fitz grins.

Rather than couple his lips with mine however he embraces my nipple with his lips once more. Feeling his warm wet mouth, his nimble yet strong tongue, on my flesh once again I release a relieved exhale. Fitz does not place a soft kiss on my breast, he sucks my nipple hard. It's ever so slightly painful and oh so pleasurable, it's an oddly erotic feeling and my body becomes putty to him. I can feel the hot juices dripping from my pussy now, that build to orgasm begins again. In my head he rips off all my clothes, his one hand massaging my breasts as he sucks my nipples. His other hand parting my slit, sliding in a finger or two and thrusting gently until I hit the peak. My fantasy dashed when releases my nipple from his mouth and steps back.

"That…was so…mean," I pant.

"I'll make it up to you," he grins.

"When? We don't work tonight."

"We do tomorrow, and you could always just meet me somewhere later."

With that he's out the door, I know that he must be horny and it's probably killing him too. Doesn't matter I have to get to class, after a second to remember how my legs work. I take a few wobbly steps away from the electrical room before I can walk and not look entirely like a baby deer. My knees still quake a little though. I won't need my backpack for art class, so I don't go to my locker and just go straight to class. I'm still pretty horny, but it's getting better, I still feel a bit wobbly, and the nipple Fitz sucked hard on is tender, the feeling is kind of torture. It doesn't help how horny I am. Before I can actually make it to my stool I get bumped into, not only do they hit my very sensitive breast, but it's none other than my ex.

"Ahmm," I whimper.

Eli looks at me cocking an eyebrow, reaching out to steady me as my knees shake. Eli gets his hands on my waist and I very almost instinctually grab his shirt.

"What did you do to her Eli?" Drew asks from behind me.

"Nothing, I barely touched her, I just bumped into her. Are you okay Clare?" Eli questions.

I sort of nod, can't exactly make a sounds at the moment. I do manage to reach back and grab the person behind me to steady myself. Drew's arm goes around my waist while Owen steps in front of me, it's enough to make Eli step back and let go of me.

"Sit down Eli," Owen says in a somewhat menacing voice.

Eli sneers at Owen, but he does leave and go to his stool. Imogen is glaring at me, I'm not sure when she came in, but she saw most of that.

"You okay Clare?" Drew inquires.

"Yeah, just umm…he hit my breast," I say quietly.

"He probably did it on purpose, he screwed things up with Imogen and now he wants to get back with you. He just couldn't think of anything to say to you, so he bumped into you," Owen comments.

"You know," Drew comments as he takes me to my stool, "you've been coming into this class with shaky knees or acting strange a lot lately. What are you doing at lunch?"

**Picking up as soon as I can from here…possibly, or jumping ahead a few days. Next story to be updated is **_**"Ghosts of Who We Were".**_


	3. When He Holds You Close, When He Pulls

**Hope you're all ready for some more Flare sexiness! **

**Don't forget to vote in the polls on my page of the DeGrassi Saviors site. It's for what will replace "Alone on a School Night" and this time you have the option for it to be replaced by either a short story or a long one.**

**Ch. 3 When He Holds You Close, When He Pulls You Near**

**(FITZ)**

…_Clare's soft perfect lips gently trail down from my chest, my body tenses and relaxes each time her lips come down. All the way down my body to the tip of my cock, and then she straddles over me. "I want you to take me Fitz, make love to me," she whispers breathlessly. Her hands wrap around my cock, she begins rubbing softly, soon I'm hard, standing at attention and aching to be inside her. Clare begins to slowly lower herself onto me. I moan, my body shakes, a feeling of pure bliss caresses my entire body. I begin to exhale this pure erotic, blissful breath, reaching…_

My alarm jolts me awake from a wonderfully sexy dream. Clare is not in my bed and it suddenly seems rather cold and empty. Not that Clare's ever been in my bed or even my apartment.

I'm still hard and horny, I get off quickly before getting ready for school. I'm rushing to get ready and I don't eat breakfast, which I regret once I'm at school. So, I go to the caf and grab some breakfast, before going to my locker. I open my locker while devouring a bagel, nodding to Owen when he gets to his locker.

"Hungry?" Owen laughs while I'm devouring the bagel.

"Skipped breakfast," I reply after swallowing.

"You're scarfing the bagel as if you haven't eaten for a week."

"Had a sexy dream, had to take care of things this morning," I inform him, I know Owen will understand.

"Sometimes those are the best mornings," Owen grins, "always better when you have a girl in the bed with you though."

"When was the last time you had a girl in your bed?" I question closing my locker. I've finished the bagel and I get the orange juice I bought from my pocket, and drink it down in one gulp.

"When was the last time you did?" Owen shoots back.

I just shrug, it's been a while since a girl was in my bed, but not with me. Not that I can tell Owen that, Clare's one rule is to never tell anyone. Speaking of my secret lover, I see her now, walking down the hall, I bite the inside of the cheek, thinking about my dream last night. I watch her nearly bump into Eli and she drops her books. Eli kneels down to help her pick up the books, she smiles at him, he smirks back and I get this stabbing in my stomach. It gets even worse when he touches her hand, it may have been accidental as he helps her pick up her books, to me it looks like they're flirting. Eli says something and Clare giggles, I grit my teeth. Last week Eli and Imogen had broken up, but they reconciled a couple days later. Everyone in the school knew their relationship was not the same, most everyone knew it was a matter of time before Eli and Imogen broke up again.

"Looks like that fire may be rekindling," Owen comments.

I say nothing, I have nothing to say, not to Owen, but I need to see Clare. Excusing myself by telling Owen I need to use the washroom I leave. I go to the prop room instead of the washroom, once I'm sure that it's clear I text Clare and wait for her. There is a chance she won't come, we only have about ten minutes before classes. She generally likes to be on time, she may also have other things to do before class. I'm fairly certain she will come though; she usually does when I text her. A moment later I hear the door open, I'm hidden at the moment, she can't see me, but I know it's her.

"Fitz?" She calls cautiously. "Fitz?" She calls again. I don't answer, but when she walks past me I grab her.

I sling her over my shoulder and walk her to the sofa, lying her down. She opens her mouth to speak, but before she can I seal her lips with mine. Kissing her with a fiery and fierce passion as I begin to open her jeans. I get them open and begin tugging them down her hips, bringing her panties with them.

"Fitz," Clare comments breaking the kiss, "we have to get to class."

I've got her jeans and panties down around her ankles and I move down. I put her legs over my shoulders and before she can take a breath I slide my tongue into her slit. Clare moans, her back arching, and when I begin rubbing her clit she starts trembling. She's no longer protesting, just moaning. Her moans get loud, and then become muffled, I look up to see that she's covering her mouth, probably worried that people will hear her.

I lap up her juices, swirling my tongue around inside her. She tastes wonderfully sweet, like cinnamon, vanilla and sugar. I drink her Clare juices down, rubbing her clit, her hips buck, she thrusts her hips along my tongue. I work my tongue around her, seeking out every fold, every crevice, every nerve ending. I rub her clit softly, her hips bucking, her moans even muffled by her hand get louder and louder. I hear the bell ring in the halls, I wonder if Clare hears it or if she's too far gone into pleasure.

I could lick her sumptuous juices forever, but eventually she reaches climax. Her body tenses for a brief moment, her body trembling uncontrollably, she moans something I can't make out because she does so into her hand. When she's ridden out her orgasm I withdraw my tongue, moving up along her body to kiss her. She's still panting heavily, but I place my lips on hers. My taste still on her lips, she weakly and breathlessly kisses me back. Only for a moment before she breaks the kiss to take a deep breath, and to speak again.

"Well that was fun, but we've missed the bell and we're late to class now," Clare comments still attempting to catch her breath.

"Then let's stay here and do more of that, you taste wonderfully sweet, I could use some more dessert," I grin lustfully. I get her jeans entirely off now my fingers gliding along her thigh and a breath hitching in her throat. My fingers strum over her pussy lips and she moans slightly.

"Mar…" she starts to say my name, my first name, so I reach up and pinch her nipple to keep her from doing so. "Fitz," she corrects and I release her nipple. She pushes at me to sit up, I oblige sitting up and she straddles my lap. She links her arms around my neck and I put my hands on her waist. "I should be allowed to use your first name if I'm moaning it in euphoria. Have you have any idea how hard it is to think when you're enraptured with rapture?" Clare inquires moving on my lap a little.

"Yes, I do. I already told you, you can call me anything you want as long as it's not my first name. Or Eli," I add and growl on Eli's name, "don't ever call me by your ex's name."

"Why do you sound angrier with Eli than usual?" She queries tilting her head to one side and narrowing her eyes a little.

"I saw you two flirting in the halls."

"Wait, is that what this is about? You saw me in the hall with Eli and got jealous?" Clare exclaims with an annoyed tone.

"You were flirting!"

"I almost bumped into him and dropped my books, he helped me pick them up and we were talking about art class. That was it! He's still dating Imogen remember?"

"Yeah, for now. How long do you think that's going to last? They already broke up once, and I know what happened at the cabin, Drew told me."

"I ran into the woods after finding Jake and Alli kissing, Eli happened to find me. I was glad that he was the one, but I ended up getting back together with Jake anyway. That was it. Eli and I are barely even speaking again. He was helping me pick up my books, and talking about a project we have in art class, that's all that happened. You can't get jealous of that, and you can't get all aggressive caveman staking your territory every time you see me talking to Eli Mark!"

Hearing my first name from her lips I move us again, before she can take a breath I have her on her back again. Her legs over my shoulders once more, my tongue goes back into he slit. Clare gasps, her back arches, and she starts to moan. When it sounds like she might moan my first name again I add a finger in her hole. She gasps, her body writhing, she covers her mouth once again to stop the moans from being too loud.

Anytime it sounds as if she might moan my first name I stop her before she gets past the a. My favorite way is to pinch her nipple, but I also pinch her thigh, her clit, and gently nip her pussy lips. I bring her to two more orgasms before I withdraw my tongue and finger from inside her. Once again while she's still catching her breath I move up to kiss her lips. She licks my lips just slightly; I think she likes her taste on my lips.

"Never use my first name, you can call me anything else, besides Eli…or Jake cause that's weird, call me Owen, call me Drew I don't care, hell call me Adam, but not my first name. Got it?" I inquire when I take my lips away.

"I'm not calling out my best friend's name during orgasm that would be odd, I'd never be able to look Adam in the eyes again."

"I bet Adam gives great oral considering he knows where to go," I comment and Clare's cheeks go bright red. I can practically see the thoughts in her head about Adam.

"Now I won't be able to look him in the eyes when I do get to class. I'll try and remember to call you Fitz it just doesn't come out as easily," Clare remarks.

"Owen probably would, you can moan that out," I suggest.

"Fine, I'll do that next time, I don't usually need to look Owen in the eyes or talk to him at all. That could work, I'll try to remember that. You know, I'm not sure I can walk after all that, and you're still hard," Clare comments.

"Hard again actually, it's fine I'll take care of it, you should maybe go freshen up before class, tell the nurse you were sick or something."

"What about you?"

"I've ditched before, I'll talk to the teacher after school and get the work. I'll see you at The Dot for closing."

Kissing her softly I retrieve her clothes and hand them to her. She dresses slowly, I watch her with a grin, and kiss her again once she's dressed. Then I help her to stand, snatching one last kiss before she leaves the prop room. It's easy to get off when I think about what I was just doing with her in here.

**(CLARE)**

I leave the prop room slowly, my legs are shaking and I'm walking funny. I have about ten minutes before class, I go to the washroom first to clean up a bit. Then I walk slowly to the nurse's office, I tell her that I have really bad cramps and I missed first period because of them. I'm moving pretty slow, clutching my stomach and twisting my face every so often. Some of these actions are necessary, others are to sell the fact that I have cramps. It works, she gives me a pain reliever that she watches me take, and a note for the secretary. I visit her next, giving her the note from the nurse, and she excuses my absence from homeroom. With just a minute before the bell I walk to my locker and retrieve my backpack. Managing to get to understanding Canadian law on time.

"Hey, why weren't you in homeroom?" Adam inquires walking into class with Liam and Wes.

"Bad cramps, I went to the nurse," I reply. Adam just nods, it's something he can actually understand.

Adam doesn't bring it up again, and either Fitz is busy at lunch or too tired to do anything because he doesn't text me. We both work after school, but not until 4:30, so I stay after school and do homework with Adam. He has to wait around while Drew is at football practice. Drew and Adam drop me at The Dot on their way home. Fitz behaves pretty well this afternoon; we also remain pretty busy.

"How are you feeling after this afternoon?" Fitz whispers to me during a short lull in customers.

"A little tender, but good," I whisper back.

"I can still taste you," Fitz whispers and I bite my lip.

There's no more clandestine coquettishness, even when the last customer is gone. I start to draw the blinds and Fitz tells me to go into the office and reconcile the cash drawer. I smile at him and take the cash drawer from the register. I'm in the middle of reconciling when I hear the kitchen staff calling goodbye, and about thirty seconds after that Fitz comes back to the office. He wears a licentious grin, a lustful glint in his eye, I know what he's thinking. He comes over taking my hand and pulling me up from the chair. His lips crush to mine, my lips part as his tongue glides over my lips. Fitz's hands rove over my curves and he unties my apron ripping it away and tossing it into the corner. Then he opens the fly on my jeans, he starts tugging them down with my panties. When they get down to my ankles he picks me up and puts me on Spinner's desk. He spreads my legs, affixes his lips to mine again as he begins wriggling a finger into my pussy. He barely gets the tip in when I whimper.

"Don't move Luscious, I'll be right back," Fitz grins.

He runs out of the office and returns a few seconds later with something in his hand. He gets down on his knees putting his head between my legs. Suddenly, I feel something hard and cold being pushed between my pussy lips with his with his tongue. I gasp and grip into his hair with one hand and the desk with the other. Fitz is gently pushing the ice around my core with his tongue, it's soothing and sexy. It feels so good and I'm just starting to feel that tickle of a build to orgasm when I hear a car outside. Hearing a car door close and then a key in the back lock sends my heart pounding.

"Crap it's Spinner, get out to the front," I shriek in a panicked whisper as I push at Fitz. He quickly withdrawals his tongue and I whimper at the sudden loss.

Fitz jumps up while I jump off the desk, I can tell that he's hard as he runs out of the office. I just hope he makes it out front before Spinner comes in the door. I can still feel the ice melting inside of me, and I barely manage to get my jeans and panties back up just as Spin walks into the office.

"Hey Clare," Spin smiles and then he looks around with an odd expression.

"Hi Spin," I grin back shifting a little. I can feel the ice melting, and Fitz had to stop in the middle of what he was doing. I'm still horny and I'm standing here awkwardly. Spin is giving me an odd look. I sit down quickly, and go back to reconciling the receipts. Spinner sniffs the air and I bite my lip knowing he must smell sex in the air. He doesn't say anything, but he comes over and grabs my hand looking at the abstinence ring on my finger. "Something wrong?" I ask as innocently as possible.

"It smells like…never mind, I have some work to get done here, we're gonna have to hire help for the winter it always gets busier during the winter. Over break the cafe will be open later every night, and the club will be open every night. I figure to handle all the extra hours we need at least two more part-timers. Where's Fitz?"

"Out front, he usually cleans up while I reconcile the cash drawer, we're almost done," I tell him. Spin gives me one more discerning look before he goes out to greet Fitz. I hear muffled conversation, but can't make any of it out. I go back to reconciling and Spin comes back after a moment. "Receipts are reconciled and we balance, I'm going to see if Fitz needs any help out front," I tell Spinner. He nods and I go out front, Fitz is sweeping up and looks over when he sees me.

"That was close, he almost caught us," Fitz remarks keeping his voice low.

"Too close, he was getting suspicious, he checked to see if my abstinence ring was still on," I comment. I brush against Fitz, it was accidental, but he's still hard, I can feel the bulge in his jeans. Fitz makes a small guttural groan from the back of his throat, his eyes clouding over with lust. I brush against him again, this time purposely running my hand over the bulge in his jeans. Fitz moans a little more and I give him a salacious smile. I can tell that he's resisting touching me, probably in case Spinner comes out of the back.

"I think we need to finish what we started," Fitz says in a husky whisper.

"In the back of your car down the street from my house?" I question wrinkling my nose at the thought of finishing in the back of his car. I'm horny and I definitely want to finish, just not in the backseat of his car.

"Come to my place, it's small but we'll be alone, we'd have all night, say you're sleeping at Alli's or something."

I bite my lip considering this proposition. It's not as though I've never been alone with Fitz before, we're alone together a lot. I've also been to boy's homes alone with them, I'm alone with Adam and Drew at their place a lot. Of course, I've never dated either of them. I was alone with Eli in his room, but his parents were home. Jake and I were alone at my house plenty, and we did make out a lot, but we never got farther than that. Also, Fitz has his own apartment, no parents or siblings. I'm a little nervous, but I definitely want to finish what we had started. We were so rudely interrupted, and it would be nice to have all night. I nod and Fitz grins, he's done cleaning up, so we both go to the break room and gather our things.

"We're out of here Spin, I'm taking Clare home," Fitz calls.

"Goodnight guys," Spin calls back from the office.

"I need clothes for tomorrow," I remark as we get in his car.

"So, we'll actually stop at your house," he shrugs.

He drives to my house and parks in front this time. I go inside and find Jake in the kitchen as usual. He nods at me as he chews a bite of his enormous sandwich.

"I just came for some clothes, Alli and I have a project due tomorrow and we just haven't had any time to work on it," I tell Jake as I start going upstairs.

"Hold it Clare," Jake calls. I stop and go into the kitchen arching an eyebrow. "No way the Bhandari's let you over this late, or let you work overnight even homework. Where are you really going?"

"None of your business Jake, just tell Mom that I spent the night at Alli's okay?"

"Fine, but you better be at school tomorrow," Jake responds.

I go upstairs and grab clothes for tomorrow along with the toiletries I need. I say goodbye to Jake and go back out to Fitz's car. I get in, he smiles and begins driving to his place.

We drive in silence to his apartment building, it's a small building with only three floors above a garage. Fitz pushes the opener attached to his car visor and the garage gate opens. He pulls into a space, I grab my bag and we get out, Fitz locks the car, takes my hand and we walk to the elevator. As soon as the elevator doors close he kisses my neck, and continues to do so until the elevator stops. He pulls me quickly down the hall, stopping abruptly at his front door. I know he's hard because I can feel his erection constrained in his jeans. He fumbles with his keys a bit before getting the key into the lock and pulling me inside.

I look around the very small studio apartment; there's a queen bed in front of a large screen TV, a small galley kitchen, and an open door showing a small washroom, a closet and that's really it. Where there would be a dining table he has shelves with movies and video games, it seems to be overflow from the crates covered by a board that his TV sits on. How typical of a bachelor to have a large screen TV, and a TV stand made from lumber and milk crates probably taken from an alley.

"You should get naked now," Fitz says locking the door behind us.

"Only if you do," I reply setting down my backpack and purse.

Fitz simply shrugs, bending over to unlace his boots, he takes those off and his socks. Once those are off the rest of his clothes come off in seconds. When he's naked he stands and I look at him, I've seen him without a shirt, but this is different. I bite my lip and admire his form, and his erection. Seeing his cock standing at attention, almost begging to be inside of me makes my legs quiver.

"Your turn," Fitz says looking at me with eager anticipation.

Releasing my lip from my teeth I look down, no one has seen me naked since I was a very small child. I slip off my shoes, and take off my top, then slowly my jeans come off. It occurs to me that Fitz has technically seen my entire naked body, just not all at once. I unlatch my bra and from the corner of my eye see Fitz lick his lips. Last to come off are my panties, I step out of them and Fitz comes over to me. Cupping my chin, he places a tenderly soft kiss on my lips.

"You have the most beautifully sexy body," he says when he takes his lips away.

I smile and he picks me up taking me to the bed, he lies me down gently. With a wink and a licentious grin, he begins kissing his way down my body. Suddenly, he gets up and I watch him walk to the kitchen. He returns with an ice cube, gets back on the bed, and lies on his stomach. Spreading my legs, he slides the ice cube into my slit with his tongue. I moan, my back arching, my hands clutching at the blanket beneath me. His tongue moves around softly moving the ice, it's soothing and yet is making me even hotter. I start to moan, I don't have to hold back now and I moan loudly. I'm about to moan Fitz's name, but decide to test him and his insistence that I can call out anything but his first name or my ex's.

"Mmmmm Oooooooooowen," I call out in ecstasy. Fitz was right, Owen is easy to moan out. Fitz doesn't say anything, doesn't pinch me, doesn't stop, he simply licks faster. "Ma…" I begin to moan and he pinches my nipple cutting me off. I give in and continue moaning Owen's name, mostly because it rolls off my tongue so easily, also at this point I'm not thinking.

My body and mind going almost entirely on instinct. My hips bucking in rhythm with Fitz's tongue, seeking it out for the immense pleasure it's bringing me. My heels digging into the mattress as my back arches. Fitz puts his arms under my ass, his hands cradling each cheek and holding gently. In some ways he's guiding me, positioning me so his tongue gets to just the right place. I feel the orgasm building within me, a deep tickling fire that my body desperately wants to douse. Just as I'm thinking I can't take anymore, Fitz presses gently on my clit and it sends me over the edge. I orgasm with a loud purring moan of blissful rapture, my body shaking and trembling as I pant heavily. Fitz's tongue slows down and withdraws when my orgasm has passed. I sink into the bed happily exhausted, still trembling slightly and trying to recover my breath. Fitz looks at me, he wears a lustfully pleased smile, he's sitting on his knees now. His eyes roving over my naked body, and he's gently stroking his erection as he watches me recover.

"You know," I comment when I'm once again breathing normal, "you're always getting me off and then taking care of yourself, unless you climax while getting me off. At least let me help."

"I didn't want to push, didn't know what you were ready for. Anyway, I like getting you off. I think we need more ice, you have at least one more in you," he says getting off the bed.

"Mar…" I begin, he stops and looks back at me glaring and growling at the near use of his first name. "Fitz, please I want to."

"Okay, I doubt you're ready for 69 though. I'll get you off again and then you can help take care of me."

"If you bring me to climax again I may be too exhausted to help take care of you," I respond as Fitz opens the freezer retrieving another ice cube.

"A chance I'm willing to take; I can easily get myself off. It's oh so much more fun to bring you to climax again and again, until you can no longer take it," he smiles getting back on the bed.

I can do nothing but smile and open my legs. Fitz goes back to his stomach and once again slides the ice into me with his tongue. The ice is cold, his tongue is warm and nimble, between this combination, and my recent orgasm, I instantly begin undulating in elated ecstasy. I moan long and low, purring moans, but no words. Being already sensitive it doesn't take me long to reach climax this time, and I scream out so loud I worry the neighbors heard. Fitz removes his tongue and sits next to me, he begins gently stroking himself again, I fully intend to help, as soon as I can move. It takes a moment, but when I stop shaking, and I'm breathing almost normally again I roll to my side, propping up on one elbow. I watch for a moment, following the movements of his hand as it slowly traces his length.

"How do I…what should I do?" I question timidly. I wanted to help, and still do, but I have no idea what to do. I'm feeling very nervous and somehow inadequate, like I might do something wrong. I know I'm not the first girl that Fitz has been with, and though I have no idea who any of them were (or how far he went with them for that matter) I find myself worried that I won't compare.

"Kiss me, if you want to then use your hand like mine, stroke with me," he instructs.

I still feel nervous, shy in a way, but I sit up and lean over attaching my lips to his. Fitz kisses me hard with avarice passion. After a few minutes and the more Fitz is moaning and getting ready to climax the more I desire to touch him, to help bring him to orgasm. I reach out slowly, cautiously, when my fingertips make contact with the head Fitz moans into the kiss. His body trembling a little with euphoria, I gain some courage and wrap my fingers around his cock above his hand. Fitz responds by deepening the kiss, putting his arm around me and pulling me to him. Stroking together we soon bring Fitz to his peak, and he explodes. Fitz breaks out of the kiss and his head lulls back into the pillow as a low guttural groan comes from his throat. We've stopped stroking and I look down, I know what's about to happen, but I look anyway. His cum shoots up between us getting all over our hands, his belly, and even a little on my thigh. I gasp a bit and take my hand away while Fitz's body is tense with climax. Hid body relaxes again after a few seconds and he strokes himself a couple more times.

"I think we need a shower now," Fit remarks after a moment.

"Shower together?"

"You are naked and I have been in your most intimate parts, you can't possibly be worried about that. I've never pushed you to do anything right? We'll just shower, but we should do it now, it's hard to get off if it dries."

Fitz doesn't really wait for me to answer, he takes my hand and brings me into the washroom. It's a simple three piece, white and kind of old, but reasonably clean for a bachelor's apartment. He turns on the shower, then turns on the ventilation fan. Fitz tests the water and seems to be happy with the temperature as he pulls the curtain aside and brings me in. He puts me under the water and takes a loofah dispensing some body wash onto it, he gently scrubs the drying cum off my hip. While he cleans it off himself I manage to get it off my hand.

"You were wonderful Sex Goddess," Fitz smiles giving me a soft kiss as he reaches behind me to turn off the water.

We get out of the shower and he wraps me in a towel. He gets a towel for himself and we dry off. I leave the washroom and go to my bag, then I realize I didn't bring anything to sleep in.

"Can I borrow something to sleep in? Guess I forgot to grab something."

"I think you should sleep naked," he replies with a lustfully devilish grin.

**Update soon, from right here, and including lots more sexy time of course. Also, probably including Fitz's birthday. Next story to be updated is **_**"We've Got to Learn to Live with these Ghosts."**_


	4. I Wake Up and French Kiss the Morning

**Hello Readers, in case you missed it the winner of the poll for what should replace ****_"Alone on a School Night" _****is ****_"Tell Me I'm the Only One". _****As that is a short story it will enter the rotation this round, premiering after the next chapter of ****_"We've got to Learn to Live with these Ghosts"._**

**The poll is now down, thanks to everyone that voted!**

**Ch. 4 I Wake Up and French Kiss the Morning**

**(CLARE)**

"That's not happening."

"I don't see why, but if you insist there's shirts in the dresser and a few in the closet, take whatever you want."

I go to his dresser and Fitz walks to the kitchen. I look through the shirts in his dresser, finally, settling on a soft cotton undershirt. I slip it on and slip my panties on.

"Damn you look hot in my clothes," Fitz smiles licking his lips. "I'm starved, you hungry?"

"Actually, yes very hungry," I nod.

"I'm going to order pizza, you can put the TV on. Although you look so hot in my shirt I can't guarantee I won't touch you again."

"Oh no you don't, I can't take anymore tonight."

"I'll be good," he says with a wink and I shake my head.

I sit on the bed and turn on the TV, flipping channels until I find a movie I think we can both watch. Fitz orders pizza from his phone, joining me on the bed. When the pizza gets here he gets up to answer the door. He doesn't get plates or anything, just puts the pizza box in the middle of the bed. He does bring over a couple paper towels for napkins, and a couple of pops. It's comfortable and relaxed, and I feel good here, and with Fitz.

After eating my fill of pizza I get ready for bed. Fitz eats a little more and then goes to the washroom to get ready for bed. I'm asleep before he even returns to the bed, and I sleep very well. We both wake when Fitz's alarm goes off the next morning, he gets up pretty quickly and goes to the washroom. I yawn and stretch, getting out of bed slowly, I go to my bag and get out my clothes for the day. When Fitz gets out of the washroom I go in and start getting ready for school. When I'm out Fitz seems to be ready to go, he drives us to The Dot, and Spin is working, he gives us a curious look when he sees us walk in together.

"I saw Clare walking to school and offered her a ride," Fitz tells Spin.

"Cool, what can I get you?" Spin asks.

"Caramel latte, extra sugar and chocolate croissant," I order. Spin rings me up and I pay, and then go behind the counter to make my coffee. It's not busy yet, but it could get busy at any minute.

"Cinnamon mocha, and a bagel," Fitz orders while I'm making my coffee.

"Any plans for your birthday since you've got the day off?" Spin asks Fitz. Suddenly, I feel bad that I didn't know my lover's birthday.

"I plan to kick back for the day, but Owen is throwing me a party that night," Fitz replies.

Spinner says cool and Fitz comes behind the counter to make his coffee just as I'm grabbing my croissant. Fitz also grabs his own food and we wave to Spin as we leave. Fitz drives us to school, there's some people that see us drive in together, but as we work together they are used to this. We walk in together and then part ways to go to our lockers. I open my locker and put in my biology book, when I close my locker I'm a little surprised to see Owen walking over to me. Then I think about moaning out his name and have to bite my lip.

"Hey Clare, I'm having a birthday party for Fitz at my place Saturday night, five to elevenish. You should come, Fitz can give you the address," Owen tells me.

"Thanks Owen, I'll be there," I grin.

He smiles and walks off. I work that day ten to six, but I imagine I can be late. It's funny, but I actually feel good that Owen thought to invite me to Fitz's birthday.

"What did Owen want?" Eli's voice behind me startles me and I jump a little. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you Edwards, I have that effect on some people."

"You do not, I just didn't know you were there. Owen was just inviting me to Fitz's birthday Saturday," I enlighten Eli. I start walking to class and he follows me.

"Guess you two have become pretty close working together."

"Yeah, we have. We have almost all the same shifts."

"That's good, I guess," Eli responds. I shoot him a look, and he responds with a smirk.

"Hey guys," Adam greets walking over and getting between us.

"Hi Adam," Eli and I say at the same time and then the three of us laugh.

Eli walks Adam and I to English before he goes to his homeroom class. Morning classes go by pretty quickly, I eat lunch with my friends, and there's no text from Fitz to meet to meet at lunch. Art class is easy, too easy, I find my mind wandering and thinking about what Fitz and I did last night. I kind of stop painting, I don't even realize it, at least not until Miss Dawes brings it to the classes attention.

"Clare are you alright? You've been standing like a statue, staring at your painting for a few minutes now? Lost inspiration?"

"Huh?" I query and can feel my cheeks get hot, I'm sure they are bright red. "No, I was just…thinking," I respond. Fiona, Imogen and a few others laugh, Eli cocks an eyebrow and Drew looks over my shoulder at the painting.

"She was probably just distracted by my bicep," Owen speaks up flexing his arm. People laugh again, Eli grimaces and Drew hits Owen's bicep with the back of his hand.

"Yeah, in your dreams Dude," Drew shoots back.

"You better believe it," Owen replies. People laugh again, including me, but I smile at Drew and Owen for getting the attention off of me.

Forcing myself to work on the painting and not think of anything else I make it through the rest of class. I visit my locker before biology to get my book, and walk to class. Mr. Bettankamp has us working in pairs, so I work with Adam and class seems to go by pretty quickly. I ride home with Jake after school since I don't have work tonight.

Friday is pretty much the same, I do meet Fitz at lunch, but we only make out on the roof for the few minutes before the bell. I work right after school, but Fitz doesn't work until seven, so he's staying at school to watch the football game. The café starts to fill up as soon as the game is over, even with three of us on shift we remain really busy until the club opens at eight. When it does open the café all but empties out.

"I'm going to go upstairs and see how things are going in the club," Spin says when we're down to three customers. Fitz and I nod and Spin leaves the café.

"Owen invited me to your birthday party tomorrow night, you'll have to give me the address," I tell Fitz.

"I'll text it to you," he grins. He comes up behind me to grab the coffee carafe to clean it out. "I wish we were alone, I'd love to set you on the counter right now and have you for dessert," he whispers in my ear.

"Even if we were alone Spinner could be back down at any minute," I remind him in a whisper.

He sneaks a kiss onto my earlobe before turning away. Spinner returns downstairs, he says it's pretty busy upstairs and asks Fitz to go up and help. Not long after that my shift is over, the café is empty and Spin has already started closing up.

"You need a lift home Clare?" Spinner asks.

"I can walk," I shrug.

"No way," he shakes his head, "come on I'll run you home."

I'm not going to argue, so I go back to the employee lounge for my stuff. Spinner asks the kitchen staff to watch the café for a few minutes and we go out to his car. Unlike when Fitz drops me off Spinner actually pulls up in front of my house. I thank him for the ride as I get out of the car unlocking the door. Jake's watching TV and nods to me when I come in.

I shower, and watch TV for a while before going to bed. I dream about giving myself to Fitz for his birthday. I sleep in longer than I should the next morning, waking up with only enough time to get ready and go into work. Spin goes on lunch when I get there, we only have two customers, and after asking if they need anything I get myself some breakfast. The café remains pretty dead for the morning, it starts to pick up in the afternoon, especially after Spin is off. I'm only alone for half an hour before Kelly comes in. She only works part time on the weekends, she's a single mom with a three year old son, and on the weekends her parents watch him.

Jake let me borrow the truck today, and when I'm off I change for Fitz's party in the employee lounge. Fitz texted me Owen's address and it's easy to find, there's a lot of cars here already, I have to park down the street. I knock on the door and Owen bellows to come in so I do.

"Hey Clare, glad you could make it," Owen smiles and Fitz grins at me.

"Happy birthday Fitz," I smile.

"Thanks Clare, you want a drink or something?"

"Oh yeah, foods in the kitchen and we'll have cake soon," Owen tells me.

"Come on Clare, I'll show you," Johnny says.

I smile at Johnny and he takes me back to the kitchen. I hardly know anyone at this party, I've seen most of them around school, or the ravine, but I don't know their names. I know Johnny of course, and Owen…sort of, I know Drew and Katie is here with him. I know her of course after working on the school paper. I know Bianca a little after driving up to the cabin with her. I know of Lucas, I've seen him around, I know he's Jane's brother and Izzy's father, but I've never talked to him. Same with Bruce, I've spent time in his vicinity, but don't really know him. As for everyone else here I don't even know their names. I feel pretty out of place at this party, and so after Johnny shows me where the food is we stay in the kitchen talking.

"Hey Hot Stuff, how do you know Fitz?" Lucas asks wiggling his eyebrows at me. Before I can respond Johnny smacks Lucas upside the head.

"No hitting on Alli's best friend," Johnny tells him.

Lucas' eyes widen a little, "St. Clare? Well, damn when did you grow up and get so se…"

Lucas is interrupted by Johnny smacking him in the head again. I giggle and take a pop out to the living room where everyone else is gathered. There's music, small groups of people talking, some are drinking, Owen seems to have taken precautions for this. He roped off the stairs and I see nothing breakable around. Johnny's still talking with Lucas, and Fitz is talking to some people I only recognize from seeing in the ravine. Katie is occupying Drew's attention, the only other person I really know is Bianca. She's sitting alone now that the guy she was talking to is gone. I sit down by her and she asks about work, we talk until Owen brings out the cake. We don't sing happy birthday, but Owen does make Fitz blow out the candles.

Owen starts cutting the cake, Johnny gets ice cream, Bruce passes around a bottle of something. Katie takes a sip, so does Bruce and some of the other ravine kids, no one else does thankfully. People start eating and Katie wanders off, Drew doesn't seem to mind, but he does come over to me and Bianca.

"Enjoying the party?" Drew asks.

"I feel very out of place," I reply.

"Why? You're good friends with Fitz now that you're working together," Drew comments.

"Yes, but other than Fitz I hardly know anyone here. Of the ones I do know here I don't know anyone else very well. You two and Johnny are really the only other ones I know at all."

"I'm offended, you know me! I dated Alli and you're at our house a lot," Drew says with a hurt tone.

"I'm at your house to see Adam," I laugh, "I need the washroom, any idea where that is?"

"The hall past the kitchen, it's the only door on the left side," Bianca tells me.

"Thanks," I smile.

Drew takes my plate for me and I smile at him as I walk to the kitchen. Bruce is in here drinking with someone from the ravine, they make some comments, but I ignore them and walk down the hall. The washroom is easy to find, but the door is closed and locked, so I knock.

"HOLD YOUR SHIT," some girl yells back.

I lean against the wall and wait, it takes them a couple of minutes before the door finally opens. Katie sort of falls out, followed by a girl with bleach blonde curls. They're both laughing hysterically, and Katie sort of falls on me.

"Ooh Clare, you have the nicest lips," she says running her finger down them and then laughing.

"Uh, thanks, excuse me I need to pee," I reply and kind of push her off me.

I go into the washroom and lock the door, remnants of whatever drug they took is still in the washroom. When I'm done and open the washroom door I'm pushed back inside and Fitz's lips collide with mine. He locks the door, spins me around and pins me to the door.

"Fitz someone will come looking for you soon, and then wonder why we were both in here," I remind him pushing him away lightly.

"You know what would be a wonderful birthday present? If you came home with me," Fitz grins and then begins placing soft open mouth kisses on my neck. I bite my lip, that tingling between my legs begins. "I can tell everyone I'm taking you home."

"I have Jake's truck," I tell him.

"Fine, I'll follow you home then, and then you come home with me."

"Okay, but you'd better get out there. Did Bruce and that other guy see you come in here?"

"No one saw, relax," Fitz assures me placing one more soft kiss on my lips. He leaves and I stay in the washroom another moment, biting my lip and anticipating tonight.

**(FITZ)**

"Thanks for the party, it was great," I smile hugging Owen, "you sure you don't want me to stick around and clean up?"

"No we got it, no cleaning on your birthday."

"Thanks for inviting me Owen, it was fun," Clare smiles.

"I'm glad you were able to make it, too bad Drew had to get Katie out of here," Owen says. Katie and Chloe (I found out her name was) took coke in the washroom. Katie wasn't handling it very well, and Drew left early to take her home. I know she'll be in trouble, I only hope Drew doesn't get in trouble.

"Yeah, but they were stupid enough to get high. I should be going, my curfew is soon," I remark.

"Yeah, and we both work tomorrow. See you guys, thanks for the party," I wave and walk out with Clare to our cars.

I follow her to her house, she parks on the street and I park in back of her. I'm blocking her driveway, but at this time of night I don't think her parents are going anywhere, and they can't see me from here. Clare gets out of the truck and comes back to me, but she comes around to the driver's side, so I roll down the window.

"I have to go in, my parent's are probably asleep, but Jake is probably awake. I'll be out in a few minutes," she tells me.

"I'll be waiting," I grin.

I watch her go inside, and I sit in my car, listening to the radio and thinking of all the things I want to do with her tonight. Clare returns a few minutes later with a bag in her hand, I unlock the car door and she gets in setting the bag at her feet.

"Any problems?" I question as I start driving.

"No, I sent a text to Mom that I'm sleeping at Alli's and told Jake I was leaving. He asked where, and I told him I was safe and not to worry about it," she shrugs.

"You didn't have to come to my party you know. I liked having you there, but I hardly got to see you, and you didn't seem like you were having the greatest time."

"I just didn't know that many people, and even the ones I did know I don't know that well. I spent most of the night talking with Bianca, which was fine, I like Bianca. Anyway, Owen invited me and I wanted to go for you," she tells me and I smile.

I park in the apartment garage and we go up to my apartment. I unlock the door and Clare steps in setting down her bag. I lock the door again and pull Clare into my arms for a passionately heated kiss.

"It would be an amazing birthday present if you would shower with me," I tell her when I finally take my lips from hers.

"Okay," she nods biting her lip a little and rolling it between her teeth just a bit. I take her hand and pull her to the washroom.

"Will you let me undress you?" I request when we're in the washroom.

She nods, I grin and kiss her lips tenderly, before I begin trailing open mouth kisses along her skin. I start opening the buttons on her blouse and every time I open a button I kiss her skin. When her blouse is completely I open I slide it off her arms, kissing each of her shoulders as I go. Clasping the back of her bra I unlatch it and if falls open, exposing her wonderfully round, beautiful breasts. I smile and take each one in my hands, I gently suck each nipple, and get a lovely moan from her when I do so.

I kiss down her belly and get her skirt open, once it's open and I pull it over her hips it falls to the floor. She steps out of her skirt and her shoes, now all that's left are her panties. I begin tugging them down slowly, inching them off her skin and kissing her skin as I do. When I have them down far enough they fall to the floor. She moves as if to step out of them, but I hold her with one arm around her lower back. I find her clit and flick it with my tongue. She moans, her knees quake a little and she grips my shoulders.

Now that she's entirely naked I turn on the water and she starts to adjust it while I get undressed. Joining her in the shower, I cup her chin and crush my lips to hers. Releasing her from the kiss I take some body wash, it's a vanilla orchid scent. After she spent the night the other night I thought it would be good to have some stuff here for her.

I dispense some into my hands and rub them together so it won't be cold. I start with her breasts, rubbing them gently, massaging them with the body wash. I massage her breasts, tweak her nipples a little, and smile every time she moans in pleasure and bliss. I could probably stay and play with her breasts for a long time, but eventually the water will get cold and she has so many other lovely parts I want to touch. I rinse off her breasts and then get some body wash in my hands. I soap up her belly and reach behind her to get her lovely round apple of an ass. I rinse her off before dispensing some more into my hands and comb into her pubic hair.

"Next time, you should let me shave you, if you want that is. I promise to be very gentle," I tell her.

"We can do that, of course that means having me over again."

"I love having you over," I smile finding her clit and rubbing it gently.

She moans and cranes her head back, I smile and rub down coaxing her legs open. She opens them and I slide two fingers into her. She moans and grips my shoulders, leaning back in the water. When her knees start to quake I hold her up. I want to look up at her and see the pleasure on her face, but I can't because the water will get in my eyes. I can hear her moaning though, as I thrust and twist my fingers inside of her. I hear her moan and feel her tremble, I thrust faster, using my palm to hit her clit. I'm sure she can't take much more, but I feel her body tensing and she finally releases into orgasm.

She lets out one more soft moan as I withdraw my fingers and then she sort of collapses onto me. I hold her and stand up, trading places with her so that I'm under the water and she can lean against the wall. Now of course I am very hard and turned on, I take some more body wash and stroke myself. When Clare has recovered enough to stand she comes over and helps. I kiss her hard and deep as we stroke my shaft together. She intertwines her fingers with mine, her lips parting as my tongue goes into her mouth and caresses hers. I shoot off between our bodies, but at least we're in the shower.

Clare starts cleaning us both while I lean against the back wall recovering. When we're clean I turn off the water and we step out of the shower. I hand her a towel, we dry off and she starts to bend down for her clothes. I pick her up in my arms before she can grab anything, taking her to the bed and lying her down.

"I want to see how many times I can make you cum as my birthday present."

"That sounds like my birthday present not yours," she giggles. I see the glint of lustful excitement in her eyes at this prospect.

"Trust me I'll be enjoying it too. I'll very…very…very…very…much be enjoying it," I tell her and kiss her beautiful breasts after each time I say very.

She smiles at me, I grin back and move down her body, I open her legs and get between them. She smells like the body wash, and her own wonderful sweet scent. I slide my tongue into her, curling it up and twisting it around. I drink her juices hungrily, a much better dessert than my cake. I put her legs over my shoulders, and slip my hands under her ass. I lift her up and thrust my tongue in and out of her slit, I know she's getting close when her moans increase and her body begins to tense and relax.

"AhmmmmMarrr…" she starts to moan my name and I flick her clit hard to stop her. "Oooooohhhhh," she moans instead as she reaches her first orgasm. First of however many I can bring her to tonight.

"You can moan out Owen's name if you like, that seemed to work pretty well," I point out after taking my tongue from her core.

"I can't believe y…" she starts to say but I move up her body and snatch her lips into a fiery kiss.

While my tongue goes between her lips I get two fingers into her. She moans into the kiss and grips onto me tightly. I continue kissing her while my fingers massage her core. She's already sensitive, and it doesn't take all that long to get her to orgasm once again. While she's still panting and recovering I slide down and between her legs again. She gasps, moans and her body jerks when my tongue glides back into her. After her next orgasm I stay down here and this time I add my fingers, she's moaning and gripping the sheets, her back arched high, and she's panting heavily.

"Fitz," she whispers breathlessly. I think she's moaning, so I keep thrusting my tongue and fingers into her hole. When she tugs at my hair however I look up at her. "No…more," she pants.

"But it's so much fun to bring you to orgasm over and over, you make such lovely noises. I think you have a few more in you," I grin and start to move down again.

"No Mark, I c…"

At the sound of my first name I growl and move quickly, nipping at her breast. She squeals and tries to bat me away, but she's now totally exhausted.

"Don't use my first name, but I won't make you orgasm any more tonight. Stay here I'll get you some water," I tell her kissing her softly.

"You'll be lucky if I can walk tomorrow, you know we work tomorrow," she comments.

"Not until four and we both work at the club, we'll be behind the bar and I'll do most of the running around," I assure her before walking to the kitchen. I get a glass of water for both of us and bring it back to the bed.

"And, what do you plan to tell Spinner when he notices I can't walk?"

"Tell him you were doing chores at home and pulled a muscle."

She gives me a lopsided smile and takes the water, she drinks most of it and then lies down again. I put the TV on and turn out the lights, getting into the bed with her. She falls asleep pretty quickly and I turn off the TV when I start to fall asleep. I wake a little after eleven the next morning, Clare is still sleeping, and I wake her up by eating her out. It's the best breakfast I've ever had.

"That was a wonderful way to wake up, you should sleep over all the time and I can wake you up that way. I like eating you for breakfast," I grin and then take her lips into a kiss before she can respond.

"I hope you plan on more of a breakfast than that, because after last night and that I'm starving," she says breathlessly.

"I'll make you some breakfast," I reply kissing her once more before getting off the bed.

I start the coffee and make some eggs and bacon, when it's ready I bring it to her on the bed and we eat naked. I clean up after breakfast and we spend most of the day naked in my bed. I bring her to orgasm three more times, and she helps get me off before we have to start getting ready for work. I drive us both, she's walking pretty shakily, but once we clock in we're opening the club alone. Once it's open we go behind the bar, just as I promised I do as much of the fetching of things as possible. That way she doesn't have to move very much.

"I think I should eat you out again before we clean up," I smile once everyone is out of the club.

"No way," she shakes her head.

"What? That doesn't sound good to you?"

"I didn't say that, but if you do I won't make it to school tomorrow."

"Fine, let's close up and I'll take you home."

I do most of the work while closing, she's still quite tender and moving rather slow. I take her home, parking a couple houses down and kiss her before she gets out of my car. I watch her go inside and drive home, somehow my apartment seems lonelier without Clare.

**(CLARE)**

"You okay? You seem to be moving…funny," Jake comments as he drives us to school Monday morning.

"I pulled a muscle at work last night," I reply.

"You tell your boss?"

"Yes, I iced it. It's okay, just a little tender now," I tell him. I'm not entirely lying, I am tender, just not from a pulled muscle.

Jake doesn't say anything else and the rest of the drive to school is silent. I walk in slowly behind him, I head straight for my locker and get my books. Then I walk for my homeroom class, sitting at my desk. Adam comes into class a short time later, smiling at me as he sits at his desk.

"Drew said the party was fun, at least until Katie took coke."

"Yeah, it was nice. Fitz had a good time, but I didn't know that many people. I spent a lot of the night talking to Bianca. Did Drew get into trouble?"

"No, Katie got grounded for two months, Drew texted me and I covered for him with Mom and Dad."

Other kids begin coming into class and we go quiet. I get no text from Fitz at lunch, but I eat with Adam, and surprisingly Eli sits down with us.

"Hey guys," Eli grins from his seat next to me.

"Hi Eli," I smile back.

"Hey Eli, I thought you'd be eating with Imogen," Adam says.

"We broke up," he tells us and looks over at me. I smile, bite my lip out of habit and brush a curl behind my ear.

"Sorry Eli, that sucks," Adam says.

"We weren't that good together anyway," he shrugs.

From across the caf I see Fitz giving me an odd look. I spend all of lunch with Eli and Adam. Eli walks with me to art class after lunch, smirking at me as I get on the stool. Fitz and I both work right after school, so it's no surprise when he offers me a ride over. He parks in the back, we go inside and we change into our uniform shirts together. He takes the opportunity to kiss my collarbone and then my lips. When we come out to the front there's a new girl behind the counter. She's maybe two or three years older than us, she has soft brown eyes and fiery red hair. She's tall and slender, and very pretty, her hair is cut just into a bob that frames her face.

"Fitz, Clare, this is Jeanette, I've hired her for holiday help. I want to start training her now, she'll be part time and may stay on after the holidays. I've been giving her a rundown, but I need to get home. Fitz can you take over the training?" Spinner asks.

"Yeah, sure," Fitz nods.

"You're in good hands Jeanette, Fitz knows everything and these two are my best workers. Night everyone," Spin smiles taking off his apron.

"Night Spin, say hi to Paige," I reply.

He calls that he will as he disappears into the back. I start ringing people up while Fitz shows Jeanette how to make the drinks, and how to write the orders down for the cooks. We stay pretty busy for a couple of hours, with Fitz training Jeanette it takes longer for drinks to get done. I end up ringing people up and making drinks a lot of the time. I don't mind that so much as the fact that she's obviously flirting with him. Even worse he's smiling at her and seems to be flirting back, although we're so busy I can't exactly watch them. When there's a lull Fitz tells me to take my break, and then when I get back he goes on break with Jeanette. I don't like that they're on break together, and I envision them back there flirting or more.

When they get back from break we get busy again with the sports teams that just got out of practices. They keep us all busy for a couple of hours, and then it's time for our lunches. Once again Fitz and Jeanette take their lunch together, they grab some food and take it back to the employee lounge. We're not very busy, I spend my time restocking and cleaning, and picturing Fitz and Jeanette making out in the employee lounge.

"Okay, Clare you should take lunch now. Do you want to put in an order with the kitchen?" Fitz asks when he comes back out front.

"Where's Jeanette?"

"Washroom," Fit replies.

"I'm not hungry, just going to get some air. I'll be back in 30," I reply.

"Okay," Fitz says.

As I'm leaving through the front doors I see Jeanette coming out from the back. It's getting dark, but the streets are well lit, I start walking toward the school, mostly because I don't know where else to go. I stop when I hear arguing voices in the woods that lead to the ravine. One is a little slurred and hard to make out, the other is clearly Drew's and he's angry. I'm not entirely sure why, but I go into the woods and follow Drew's voice, and see what's going on, and why he's so angry.

"We're done Katie, you can get high all you want, I don't care anymore," Drew growls just as I come upon them.

"FINE, I DON'T NEED YOU," Katie shrieks and stumbles back.

Drew shakes his head and tuns around quickly, nearly bumping into me. He gasps a little, guess I surprised him.

"Sorry, I heard your angry voice and was worried," I apologize. Actually, more curious, but that sounds like I was spying.

"While I was at football practice Katie was supposed to be watching. Apparently, she was in the ravine getting high again instead. I spent the last two hours trying to find her, and then arguing with her. What are you doing here so late?" Drew asks putting his hand on my shoulder and we start walking out of the woods.

"Working, I'm just on my lunch and I wanted some air. I'm sorry about you and Katie, seems everyone is breaking up today."

"Huh? Oh yeah, Adam told me about Eli and Imogen," Drew remarks. We're back on the sidewalk, but rather than walking back toward the café we start walking toward the picnic tables at school. "You think you'll get back together with Eli now that he's single again? The way he's been looking at you in art class I'm sure it's been on his mind. Probably why he and Imogen broke up."

**If I don't stop here this chapter will be twice as long, so update soon picking up from right here. Next story to be updated is **_**We've Got to Learn to Live with these Ghosts."**_


	5. Role Play and Dreams of Debauchery

**NEWS AND ANNOUNCEMENTS PLEASE READ:**

**I've added two long stories to the list on my profile page. A Clew story and a Flew crackship story! Be sure to check those out.**

**Also, I am going to change the stories, and schedule, but it doesn't really affect anything current. I'm taking Jekyll Clowen from the short story list for now. It's one I'm writing super slowly, too slowly to put up chapters and delay everything else. So, I'm going to continue writing the chapters slowly and will post when done. I will replace Jekyll Clowen either with another short story or with a Clowen long story, still debating which of those to do.**

**Okay, enough from me enjoy the new chapter!**

**Ch. 5 Role Play and Dreams of Debauchery**

**(CLARE)**

"I…I don't know, I can't say the thought hasn't crossed my mind," I remark. I don't say anything else, but I'm thinking of Eli finding me at the cabin, how glad I was that he was the one to find me. How very close I came to kissing him that night. Then I think of Jeanette flirting with Fitz, and being worried about what they were doing in the employee lounge. Would I get back together with Eli if he asked me?

"I'm not sorry about me and Katie. It was one thing when her and Marisol tried pot at the cabin, but now she's taking coke. She's taken her mom's pain meds before, who knows what she'll take next. I never should have gotten together with her, she was there when I needed someone, that was all it was really."

"Yeah, that's kind of how it was with me and Jake," I nod.

"Not that I've ever really made a good choice in a girlfriend, Alli included, but don't tell her I said that," Drew confesses and I giggle.

"I won't tell her, though I'm pretty sure she thinks you were a bigger mistake than Johnny."

"Yeah, we were all wrong for each other. I better get home, I'm already late and Adam can only cover for me for so long. Come on I'll walk you back to The Dot on my way," Drew says. We walk slowly back to The Dot, talking about Adam mostly. "Who's the new girl?" Drew asks when we're at the door.

"Jeanette, holiday help," I reply and don't realize how much bitterness is in my voice.

"You don't sound like you like her," Drew comments.

"Huh? Oh, uh no, she's fine I guess. I don't really know anything about her and Fitz has been training her. I better get back into work, and you'd better get home. I hope you don't get in trouble."

"Yeah, me too," Drew sighs and then turns walking slowly toward home. I go in and back behind the counter, clocking in once again.

"You eat with Drew?" Fitz asks.

"No, I ran into him."

"Fitz," Jeanette calls in this coquettish voice that grinds at my ears, "can you show me how to work this again?"

"Yeah," he smiles walking over to her. I grit my teeth and force a smile on my lips for the next customer. It's like that the rest of the night, Jeanette even closes with us, which means no time with Fitz. At least, she has her own car, and I'm very relieved when she's in it and driving away. "You want to come over tonight? Seeing as we didn't have a chance to do anything at all today," Fitz says as we get in his car.

It's very tempting, a part of me wants to go home with him and spend all night with him, make him forget about Jeanette. Despite this angry urge to take him back to his place and kiss him hard, and anything else I can think of, something inside won't let me do it.

"Better not, I…I'm still tender after this weekend," I tell him. It's all I can think of, and I'm not looking at him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just tired and sore, like I said," I reply still looking out the window.

"Clare y…" he begins and I just know he's going to ask what's wrong again. I don't want to talk about it, and I quickly change the subject.

"Drew broke up with Katie, I saw them fighting when I went for a walk at lunch."

"I'd say that sucks, but I never really liked Katie," Fitz comments.

"Yeah, me either," I respond.

Fitz doesn't say anything else and he parks outside of my house a couple minutes later. I tell him I'll see him tomorrow and get out of the car. Mom and Glen are in bed of course, and Jake in his room. I shower and do my homework, I'm up pretty late and fall asleep just after finishing my homework for understanding Canadian law. My mind is restless with the events of the day, and it all invades my dreams…

…"_Ohhhh Fittzzz," I moan as his head is between my legs and his tongue is so wonderfully bathing my pussy. "Yes, mmmmoooreee," I moan with a purring breath. He comes up from between my legs, sliding up just a bit, only rather than Fitz between my legs it's now Eli. Those entrancing green eyes gaze down at me, he gives me that sexy smirk of his and places soft kisses over each of my nipples. "I'll give you more," Eli whispers and slides back down between my legs, Eli's dark hair is all that becomes visible. I moan as his tongue goes inside of me, then he adds two fingers. Twisting me, opening me up, my body writhes and jerks, and I feel this need, this hunger, this desire to be filled. Another finger, and then another is added into my slit, I make a low throaty moan and arch my back. "Is this what you wanted?" Drew asks coming up from between my legs. I bite my lip, and grip his shoulders. "Take me Drew, I want you to take me," I whisper almost desperately. "As you wish," Drew breathes out. His lips touch down to my neck, I feel the head of his cock poking at my slit and he starts to slide in…_

I wake with a gasp, I'm still hot, and incredibly confused, from the dream. It's pretty early, but I definitely can't get back to sleep now. The dream starting with Fitz makes sense with our current arrangement. I suppose Eli snuck in there with the knowledge that he and Imogen broke up, and Drew asking if Eli and I were going to get back together. However, the only thing Eli and I ever did was kiss. We definitely had a couple of hot make out sessions, but nothing ever came close to what Fitz and I do. The one thing I have no explanation for is what Drew was doing in my dream. He and I are barely friends, we've certainly never kissed, or anything else.

I get up and quickly get ready for school, hoping that the tickle between my legs goes away. If Fitz's apartment wasn't so far I'd walk to his place and wake him up. I'm tempted to text him and ask him to meet me at school early, but I don't. Hopefully, the walk in the brisk morning air will cool me off a little. It snowed a little last night, there's a dusting of it on the ground, but it's already starting to melt.

It's just starting to get light outside, and when I get to school the door is open. Coach Armstrong is here, and Principal Simpson, very few other students are here this early. Although, I know there's a football practice this morning, so the football players will be arriving soon. I walk in heading for my locker, but I don't make it as I'm suddenly swooped up into a pair of arms. He attaches his lips to mine briefly, then begins running for the prop room.

"Someone might see us," I comment.

"No one is here this early," he shrugs. He sets me down outside the door and opens it, taking my hand he pulls me back to the sofa. "I was going to work out in the weight room and burn of some steam, seeing as you didn't come over last night. I saw you walking into school just as I pulled into the parking lot, and I got a better idea."

He unlaces my snow boots and pulls them off, then takes my jacket off. He puts my jacket on the coffee table before taking his jacket off. Then he opens my jeans getting them down to my ankles. After a second to admire my black G-string he pulls that down too, and guides me to lie back on the sofa. He gets between my legs, he only pulled my jeans and G-string down to my ankles, so he puts my legs over his shoulders. He pulls my sweater, top and bra up a little to fondle my breasts. His tongue licks my pussy lips evoking a moan from me. His tongue slides in and starts moving and twisting around. I arch my back and start to moan his name, I get as far as the m, but with the dream fresh on my mind I get another idea.

"Mmmm Drrrrewwww," I moan out in one long purring breath.

"Drew huh?" Fitz questions looking up at me with a cocked eyebrow. "That's fine I can be Drew. I'm a cocky, pretty-boy, jock that can get almost any girl I want. But, I've always wanted to kiss my younger brother's best girl friend." He's changed his voice just a bit to sound kind of dumb, I think he's over playing it as Drew is not that dumb. His impression isn't half bad though, he captures some Drew's inflections and other than sounding dumber than Drew is, he gets the voice down. I start to giggle, but my giggle is cut short when he squeezes my breast, and then moves up and captures my lips. "Your lips are very kissable, and your perfect breasts feel so good in my hands. I wonder what you taste like down here," Fitz says still talking in his impression of Drew.

He then goes back between my legs, his tongue slips back into me, I arch my back, and every time I moan I call out Drew's name. I even begin to sort of half fantasize that it is Drew down between my legs. After my dream last night, and with Fitz pretending I couldn't stop my mind from turning to that fantasy. Between the talents of his tongue, and the half fantasy playing at the back of my mind it isn't long before I climax. Fitz withdraws his tongue, eliciting one last moan from me. Fitz moves up my body and takes my lips once again.

"I should tell Adam how good you taste," Fitz says speaking as Drew again.

"Great, now I won't be able to look Adam in the eyes all day," I laugh hitting Fitz lightly.

"What? It's not like I was being Adam," Fitz laughs.

He moves a little and I see a very prominent bulge in his jeans. I brush against it with my leg, his eyes go half-lidded, and he moans from the back of his throat.

"I want to take care of you, but it's so messy," I tell him in a sort of apologetic voice.

"Yeah, well the only ways it isn't messy I don't think you're ready for," he says straightening up and getting my legs off his shoulders.

I feel bad, and then thinking of Jeanette flirting with him last night, and knowing that she's older and likely more experienced I feel a pang. I'm feeling just a bit insecure, I have no idea what he and Jeanette were doing in the employee lounge.

"I could orally…I mean give you a blow job," I say a lot more timidly than I wanted to.

"You could barely say the words. It's fine, I can take care of myself, we can't exactly shower here."

"No, I want to," I insist firmly and resolutely.

**(FITZ)**

I cock an eyebrow and look at Clare, I'm not sure that she really means it but she seems insistent. Shy, and nervous about it, but oddly insistent. I don't want to push her, but I'm also not about to turn her down.

"Let's 69 then, the sofa is a bit small but I think we can do it. I feel like that will make it easier for you," I tell her.

She smiles a little and nods. I kiss her softly and sit on the arm of the sofa, getting off my boots and then pull my jeans, boxers and socks off. I figure we should both be naked for this, so I take off my shirt and then pull her up. I take her jeans, socks and G-string all the way off. I grip her shirt, bra and sweater, getting them off all together. I lie down on the sofa on my back, figuring it will be easier for her to be on top, that way she has control over how far she takes me in.

"Okay got on top of me, put your legs on either side of me, your head down toward my feet," I instruct her. She nods and gets on the sofa like I told her, I take her hips and move her back a little. "Okay, you can use your hand and your mouth, you don't have to take all of me in your mouth, lick and use your tongue, be careful of your teeth," I tell her gently rubbing her pussy lips.

"Okay," she nods and takes my shaft in her hand.

I hold her hips and slide my tongue into her warm and still wet pussy. I lick her core for a few seconds before she even attempts oral. She starts by kissing my head, and when I moan into her pussy she starts sliding her lips down. She's pretty timid, moving very slowly, and barely takes the entire head in her mouth. I notice when I go faster, lick harder or move my head she does the same. So, I use my movements to help direct hers. When she does something that doesn't feel good I swat her butt lightly and she catches on. I know her body and she had just climaxed not long ago, so I get her off first. She moans against my cock, vibrating it lightly with her lips, it feels incredible. She does take her head away to moan out loudly, her body quivers and she doesn't put her mouth back on me until I swat her butt again. She takes me into her mouth once more, managing to take me in almost halfway down my shaft now.

"I'm going to cum," I warn her quickly as my body tenses. She pulls her lips back a little, but I shoot my seed into her mouth. I tried to warn her with enough time for her to pull her mouth away if she needed to. I still wasn't convinced she was ready for this. She chokes a little, but she does swallow it, or at least I don't see her spit it out. She gets off me and moves to my feet. She's sort of shaking her head, I'm sure she swallowed it all. "Sorry, are you okay?" I ask as I sit up. She doesn't respond, I touch her back and she looks over at me.

"Yeah, fine it was just surprising, it doesn't taste very good either. Was it okay?" She asks getting off the sofa to retrieve her clothes.

I stand up and comb my fingers into her hair and capture her lips for a tender kiss, "It was great."

She smiles a little and I release her to pick up her clothes. We both get dressed, although neither one of us puts our coats back on. When she sits down to get her boots on I help her get them on and lace them up. I kiss her one more time before we leave the prop room. I walk to the caf to get some breakfast; I didn't eat before leaving my apartment this morning. Owen and Drew are in her eating breakfast and talking I sit at the table with them next to Owen.

"Must have been an early practice this morning," I comment.

"You have pussy breath! Who were you hooking up with?" Owen asks and Drew looks at me raising his eyebrows.

"Uh…just…this girl," I reply and quickly start eating.

"Fine, don't tell me," Owen huffs, "Drew was telling me he finally broke up with Katie."

"Yeah, I heard," I nod with a mouth full of breakfast burrito.

"How did you hear? I haven't seen you since yesterday and it only happened last night," Drew comments.

"Clare told me when I took her home last night."

"Yeah, I feel kind of bad, she unintentionally witnessed the worst of it. Or at least the last of it, I'm not actually sure how long she was standing there," Drew says.

We hang out together until the bell rings and we have to get to class. As we all have the same homeroom we walk to math together, and I can't help but glare at Eli when we get in. I also don't pay much attention in class, even after eating I can still taste Clare on my lips. Visions of what we did in the prop room occupy my mind, the feel of my cock in her mouth, being so wonderfully caressed by her tongue. I start to get hard again, and when someone in the back of class coughs I mentally slap myself. Doing my best to concentrate on what Armstrong is saying and my erection goes down. It isn't long before math bores me, and I'm soon thinking about Clare again.

"I wasn't really listening, I hope one of you took notes," I comment to Owen and Drew as we leave math.

"I'll give you mine at lunch," Owen says.

"Thanks," I grin.

"So, were you thinking of Mystery Girl during math?" Owen questions.

I simply grin in response.

Owen and Drew both chuckle as we enter the auto shop locker room. Eli follows us in because he has the class too. I do pay attention in auto shop, mostly because I like the class, but also because you kind of have to. It helps that I usually work with Owen or Drew. I'd text Clare at lunch, but I need Owen's notes, and I'm not sure how much Clare will be able to do after this morning.

I eat with Owen and Drew, looking over Owen's notes from math and making some of my own. Katie sits across the caf and stares at Drew like she's hoping his head will pop off. He does his best to totally ignore her, which pisses her off more. Near the end of lunch my phone rings and it's Spinner so I answer.

"Hey Spin."

"Hey, hate to ask last minute, but can you work right after school instead of closing? We have another seasonal new hire and I could really use your help training. You did a great job with Jeanette yesterday."

"Yeah, no problem, I'll head over right after school."

"Thanks Fitz, you're a life saver. I'll help Clare close, but I have some paperwork to finish for the new hires. Anyway, you're much better at training than I am."

"Not sure about that, but I'm happy to train. I'll tell Clare she's closing with you tonight."

"Cool, thanks again Fitz," Spin says before hanging up.

I slip my phone into my pocket and go looking for Clare, I find her at her locker with Adam. He nods in my direction and she turns to look at me.

"Spin asked me to come in right after school and help train the other new hire instead of closing. So, you'll be closing with him instead," I tell her.

"Oh, okay, good luck training. I should get to art," she comments sounding a bit dissapointed.

I wave to her and walk to my locker for my nutrition and health book for 3rd period. As it turns out I didn't really need my book as Armstrong shows a movie. An old and boring movie and I find myself thinking about Clare again. Especially, about what we did this morning and how very wonderful it was. I really want to make love to her, I want it to be good for her of course, the right time and place. I'm sure the way we're going making love isn't too far off, a thought that has me very happy and very horny…again.

**(CLARE)**

"You two are on your own this afternoon, I'm meeting Dave to talk about the radio show," Adam tells Drew when he finds us at our lockers.

"That's fine, we don't need you anyway," Drew teases his brother and puts his arm around my shoulders. "This way I get Clare all to myself in an empty house," Drew comments and I giggle.

We're going to his house because Miss Dawes paired us together for an assignment in art class. As I didn't have to be at work until five and he had practice this morning we figured we'd get a start on it this afternoon.

"Just smack him to keep him in line Clare," Adam says to me and I laugh again.

Drew doesn't have a car so we walk, but his house is only a few blocks. He tells me he's heard his parents talking about getting him his own car for his birthday. He turns 18 in a couple of weeks and he's very excited. We get near his house and he suddenly stiffens up.

"Katie's parked outside my house," Drew says through gritted teeth. No sooner has she said it than Katie gets out of her car.

"You left me for Clare you asshole," Katie seethes.

"What?" I exclaim totally confused.

"Did you take drugs again Katie? I left you because you were getting high, Clare and I are friends," Drew snarls at her pulling at my hand. "Let's get inside," he says to me.

"YOU BOTH SUCK," Katie screeches.

From the corner of my eye I see her pull her hand back. Next thing I know I'm hit with a water balloon exploding right on my stomach. Only it's not water, the balloon was filled with beer, and now it's all over me. I shriek both from the wet and the fact that it's beer, while Drew pulls me behind him.

"YOU'RE NUTS KATIE, A BURN OUT PSYCHO AND I SHOULD HAVE BROKEN UP WITH YOU MONTHS AGO. I'M CALLING THE COPS KATIE," Drew yells at her. She lobs another balloon, but Drew dodges it and it breaks on the corner of the house, it still splashes on his clothes. He unlocks the door and quickly gets me inside. We hear Katie's car door slam and then her car taking off as Drew locks the door. "You're pretty soaked, sorry Clare, I had no idea she would be here. Why don't you rinse off in our shower and I'll throw your clothes in the washer?"

"Yeah, thanks Drew," I nod.

"I'll grab you a towel, and you can hand me your clothes when you're out of them," Drew says after taking me up to the washroom he shares with Adam.

I close the washroom door and begin taking off my clothes, my top and sweater are soaked, so is my bra. The top of my jeans, even my panties, and they all smell like beer. The only things that don't have to go through the wash are my socks and shoes. My jacket has a few splashes, but I can wipe those off. I fold my bra and panties into my shirt and then put my jeans on top. I open the door a crack, and stand behind it, so Drew can't see me. He takes the clothes and hands me a towel. I start the shower and use some of their body wash so I'm not sticky anymore. Wrapping the towel around me as I step out of the shower , and I realize I have nothing to wear until my clothes are dry.

"DREW," I call. I don't hear him and it's possible he's in the basement getting everything in the wash. So, I open the washroom door and call again, "DREW."

This time his bedroom door opens and he comes out of his room, with no shirt on. His eyes widen a little when he sees me in only a towel. I must admit I bite my lip at the sight of him shirtless.

"I was just changing, threw my clothes in with yours to be safe," he comments though he's looking at the towel and not my eyes. It's like he's trying to see through the towel. All of this brings back my dream from last night and I feel that tingle between my legs.

"I have nothing to wear until my clothes are clean," I remind him.

"Uh right, I'll just get you something, umm, of mine I guess. I don't think your curves will fit into Adam's clothes," he replies slowly still looking at the towel. Finally, he forces himself to stop looking and turns around. He returns to his room and a moment later comes back holding clothes for me. He brought me a pair of sweat pants, a tank top undershirt and a sweater for me.

"Thanks," I say quickly taking the clothes and going back into the washroom to change

Once I'm dressed and emerge from the washroom again I don't see Drew. Certain that he's in the basement I head downstairs. He is indeed in the basement, with some snacks on the coffee table. I had to roll the cuffs of the pants to walk since he's taller than me, and the sweater kind of swallows me, but the shirt doesn't fit very well over my breasts. I think I look ridiculous, but they fit better than Adam's clothes would have.

We start working, but we're sitting very close, I can smell his aftershave and deodorant. I am working on the project and concentrating, but I also have my dream from last night going though my mind. When the washer stops he gets up and puts everything in the dryer. When he sits down again he sits even closer to me. Now I'm thinking about what Fitz and I were doing in the prop room earlier, especially as he was pretending to be Drew. This isn't helping how turned on I am, and new sexy thoughts about Drew start to make their way into my brain. More turned on, and feeling somewhat uncomfortable now when I brush against his arm I move away from him a little bit. He doesn't seem to notice or doesn't say anything. It's a good thing it's not so obvious when girls are horny. When we both reach for the chip bowl at the same time, and his fingers brush mine I yank my hand back as though he shocked me. Of course, this time he takes notice.

"You know you're acting as though you're afraid to be alone with me. Or maybe just touch me," Drew remarks pulling his hand away to let me get chips.

"No, it's not that, not at all. I just…it's…umm…" I stumble over what to tell him. I bite my lip and search for an excuse as to why I moved away and jerked my hand away.

"If you don't spit it out soon I'll start tickling you," Drew threatens.

"I…just…" I mumble still trying to think of something to say. When I don't answer Drew turns and starts tickling me. He's leaning over me to do this, and it's so very not helping how turned on I am.

"Had a sexy dream about you," I confess with a squeal. He stops tickling me, and I look away as I feel my cheeks go about six shades of red.

"Is that all? I have those all the time, well not about you, but you know girls, I've had them about you before though. Why would that make you nervous to be around me? Wait, you must have had it recently, what was it about? I think I should know since I was starring in it," Drew says with a slightly smug smile and arching an eyebrow.

"We were…you were…" I stumble over my words again and still won't look at him.

"I will tickle you again."

"Eating me out," I disclose and finally look at him again.

"Dreaming about something you haven't done huh? I was expecting you to say making out," Drew shrugs.

"I've done oral before," I enlighten the elder Torres brother wrinkling my nose over the fact he thinks I'm still so innocent.

"When and with who?"

"None of your business," I respond starting to get up, but he pulls me back down. Now, I'm practically in his lap, his lips are close, I feel his breath. We each start to move just a little, our lips so very close to connecting.

**Update soon picking up from right here. I know, I know I am so very very cruel. We'll also meet the new Dot employee, and of course more sexy time for Clare and Fitz. Next story to be updated is **_**"We've Got to Learn to Live with These Ghosts".**_


	6. Pressing My Face Against Your Lips

**I hope you've all been getting your votes in for which story should replace ****_"Why Do I Want Him Still?" _****The poll will be coming down soon, so vote now and vote often.**

**Ch. 6 Pressing My Face Against Your Lips**

**(CLARE)**

So close I can feel the heat from Drew's lips, and so certain our lips are going to touch. A trembling, anticipating breath hitches in my throat. At least until we hear a car outside and two doors closing. That breath comes out my nose as we both stiffen.

"That's Mom and Adam," Drew remarks moving away from me.

"_Now who's afraid to be alone together? Was he truly tempted to kiss me or was I just imagining it?" _I ponder silently just as the dryer buzzes. Drew gets up to check on our clothes just as Adam comes down the stairs.

"How's the project coming, and why are you wearing my brother's clothes?" Adam inquires.

"Because my psychotic ex was waiting outside and threw water balloons filled with beer at us. I only got splashed a little as I was able to dodge the one she threw at me, but Clare got hit pretty good. Not wanting her to be sticky or smell like beer I had her shower in our washroom and ran our clothes through the washer. She needed something to wear in the meantime, and with her curves I didn't think she'd fit into your clothes," Drew explains to his brother.

"Oh, yeah probably not. I can't believe Katie was waiting for you, actually I kind of can, she's not stable. Was that her revenge for breaking up with her?" Adam inquires.

"I think she heard Clare and I talking in the halls, and hearing that it was just going to be me and Clare here all afternoon. Katie, being the drugged bitch that she is, somehow got the idea this meant I left Katie for Clare."

"Like I said, unstable," Adam shakes his head.

"The clothes aren't quite dry yet, I put them in for another fifteen minutes," Drew says sitting next to me again.

"We should keep working then, I'll tell Fitz I'll be a few minutes late to work," I reply getting out my phone.

"I can borrow mom's car and take you to work, it's pretty cold out anyway, you shouldn't be walking," Drew comments.

"I'll go check with Mom, you guys keep working," Adam remarks going back up the stairs.

"Okay, thanks," I smile, "I'll text Fitz anyway just to be safe."

**Clare: Drew will bring me to work, might be just a few minutes late.**

**Fitz: No problem, just glad you have a ride.**

I look up at Drew, but he's looking at our project, so I send one more quick text to Fitz. He's not closing with me tonight, but after today I really need to get off again. I want more of this morning, and I really really want Fitz.

**Clare: We need to be alone tonight, even if I have to come to your apartment after work to make that happen. **

I hit send and drop my phone back into my purse without waiting for a reply. I don't exactly expect Fitz to tell me no, he certainly never has before.

Adam comes down to tell us that Audra said Drew could take the minivan, but then he returns upstairs. Drew and I continue working until the dryer buzzes again. Drew gets up and gets our clothes admiring my panties before he gives them to me. As he's already dressed he says I can change in the washroom down here. I take the clothes into the washroom and get dressed, gather my stuff and follow Drew upstairs.

"I'm gonna run Clare to work now, I'll be back shortly," Drew tells them taking the keys from the hook.

"Bye Adam, see you tomorrow," I smile hugging my best friend.

"See you tomorrow," Adam smiles.

"Goodnight Audra, thanks for letting Drew borrow the van to take me to work."

"No problem Honey, drive carefully Drew and back in twenty minutes," his mom insists.

"I will," Drew huffs holding the front door open for me. I wave to Adam again and follow Drew out to the mini-van. "So, how far have you gone and with who?" Drew demands as soon as we're in the car. I bite my lip, grinning coquettishly and wondering just how much I should tell him.

"Oral, both ways and I'm not telling you who."

"You gave a guy a blow job! You have a friends with benefits relationship with some secret guy and you've done oral?!"

"Yep, even done 69."

"Well, shit and here I thought you were all modest and innocent. Wait, It's not Eli is it?"

"It's not Eli."

"So, you still wearing that ring just for show?"

"Because my mom would kill me otherwise. We haven't had sex yet, but I have been thinking about it, like a lot recently. I think I'm ready, I want to lose my virginity with him."

"Are you sure? You guys aren't even dating. How well do you know this guy and how long have you been friends with benefits?"

"I know him well, I feel safe with him and we've had our little arrangement since September," I inform him. Drew opens his mouth, but I know what he's going to say and speak before he can, "After I broke up with Jake."

"Just make sure you're 100% ready and if you're not don't do it Clare. If he really cares about you he'll wait," Drew advises pulling into the alley behind the café.

"I promise I won't say anything to him until I know for certain that I'm ready. Thanks Drew, and umm no one knows about me and him and our arrangement so…"

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. And for the record, I like the idea of starring in your dreams, and if Mom and Adam hadn't have come home I would have kissed you," he confesses and before I can respond he crushes his lips to mine. The kiss is hot, deep and now I'm turned on again, very turned on again.

He's grinning when we pull out of the kiss, I blush and bite my lip. Waving to Drew as I get out of the car and walking to the back with a big smile on my lips and that tingle between my legs.

**(FITZ)**

"When it's slow and there's not much to do you can clean. You always need to look busy even when we're not," I tell Christian. He's our other seasonal new hire, a U of T student that needs another part time job. He seems like a good guy, and he worked as a busboy last year, so he has some customer service experience.

"Yeah, cleaning, stocking, checking the washrooms," he nods.

"Exactly," I comment just as I see Drew pull up in the minivan with Clare in the passenger seat. I knew he was bringing her to work since she texted me. When we left fourth period Drew had told me that Clare was coming over to work on a project. Thinking about Clare's other text I want to see if we can sneak a few minutes together now. I know she wants to meet later, but it's five and half hours until she's off. Thankfully, Spin comes out of the back before I have to say anything.

"Clare should be here in a few minutes, actually she should be here now, but go ahead and take off Fitz. Thanks for changing your shift," Spin says.

"She texted, Drew is dropping her off, they had a school project. I just saw them pull up," I tell him.

"Oh, good, go ahead and clock out Fitz. Christian if you hang out of for a few minutes I'll introduce you to Clare," Spinner tells him.

"Cool, night Fitz," Christian smiles.

"Night," I wave taking off my apron. I go through the back calmly and into the employee lounge, but she's not in there yet. She's taking longer than I thought to come in. Finally, I hear the back door open, waiting just inside the door of the employee lounge for her. As soon as she opens it I take her in my arms and pin her to the wall, mashing our lips together. I kiss her hard and passionately, pressing my leg into her crotch just a bit and she moans. "Working with Drew get you hot? Is that why you're so eager to meet tonight?"

"Kind of. There was a bit more, I had to shower there," she admits still moaning a little.

"Did you shower with Drew?" I question in a teasing tone before kissing her neck.

"No."

"Did you kiss him?" I tease again before placing another soft kiss on her neck.

"Yes."

I stop kissing her neck and look up at her, it's not as though we're dating. Or that this little arrangement is necessarily exclusive. I did even pretend to be Drew just this morning, still I'm not sure I like the thought of Drew kissing her.

"I have to get out there or Spin will come looking for me. I'll tell you all about it tonight. That is if I can come over after work? I'll have to go home first, but I could sneak out and stay over. I'll just make it look like I went to school early," she says pushing me away a little.

"Okay, call me when you're ready for me to pick you up. And don't go kissing any other guys tonight," I comment as she opens her employee locker.

She looks back and twists her mouth at me before taking off her coat. I clock out and watch her change into her uniform shirt, she doesn't mind me watching. I sneak one more kiss from her lips before I leave to go home. As soon as I'm home I get my leftover takeout from the fridge and eat it cold while doing my homework. I finish my homework long before Clare is off work. I have hours until she calls me, I'm sure Spin will give her a ride home, so I don't have to worry about that. I was able to put Clare from my mind while concentrating on homework, or at least push her to the back. Now however, she's all I can think about.

Mostly, I'm thinking about the kiss she had with Drew. I have no problem pretending to be Drew, but I don't like that she really kissed him. Especially because just this morning I was eating her out and pretending to be Drew. I have this stabbing, sinking feeling in my chest when I think about Drew really going down her, not that he has, but it was in her dream. I'm not even really jealous that he kissed her, I can't quite describe what I'm feeling. It's not a good feeling though.

The more I think about it, the more I picture them doing, the more I picture the unhappier I become. I look at my phone, watching the clock, time is moving so slowly and all I want is Clare to be here with me, kissing my lips. I also start picturing all the things she may have done with Drew, knowing all the things she's done with me. Soon I'm picturing him eating her out on the sofa in the Torres basement, an image I hate so much that I begin digging my fingernails into my palms. I force a breath from my mouth, shaking this image from my head, I realize that they probably couldn't have done much in the Torres basement.

I also realize I better not be so worked up and angry when Clare gets here. I have no idea what happened there, and I shouldn't be assuming anything either. She can tell me what happened when I pick her up. So, to change my mood I start thinking of the things I'd like to do with her tonight, even if I role play as Drew again.

It's nearly midnight before Clare does call, I tell her I'll be there in a few and go down to my car. The closer I get to her house the more I'm thinking about her, kissing her, touching her skin. I text her when I'm parked outside and she runs over getting in the car.

"Thanks for coming to pick me up so late. I've got everything I need for tonight and tomorrow. I made it look like I was sleeping, but also left a note that I went to school early and you picked me up," she tells me as I begin driving back to my place.

"I don't ever mind picking you up, no matter the time," I tell her and she smiles. "What did you do with Drew this afternoon, besides kissing? Why'd you shower over there?" I question slowly.

"That was Katie's fault, she must have heard Drew and I talking in the halls. She misconstrued the fact that I was going to Drew's and Adam wouldn't be there to mean that Drew and I were together. When we got to his house she got out of her car and threw water balloons filled with beer at us. I got hit with one right on my stomach, all over my shirt, jeans, sweater, but Drew dodged and only got splashed. He yelled at Katie, threatened to call the cops, she took off. When we were inside he told me I should rinse off in the shower and he'd throw my clothes in the wash. I got undressed in the washroom and handed Drew my clothes through a crack in the door, he handed me a towel. I was in the shower about five minutes and started drying off, realized I had nothing to wear and called for Drew. He couldn't hear me through the door, so I opened it and called for him again. He w…"

"Wait, you opened the door naked?"

"Of course not, I had the towel wrapped around me. Drew was changing in his room because he had thrown his clothes into the wash too. He had jeans on, but no shirt, it was a nice sight."

I grit my teeth and find my nails digging into my palm again.

"I told him I needed clothes to wear until mine were dry, so he got me some of his. I couldn't exactly fit into Adam's. I got dressed, went downstairs and he was waiting with snacks. We started working but he was sitting very close, and after this morning it was hard to be so close to him and not think about this morning. When we both reached for a chip at the same time I yanked my hand away. He knew something was going on and wanted to know what. I confessed having a dream about him, well actually it was about you, and then Eli, and then Drew in the dream, but I didn't tell him that."

My nails dig into my palm a little harder, I don't like that she and Drew kissed. I hate that she was dreaming about Eli at all, even if I was also in the dream.

"I was embarrassed, but he was nice about it and said he has sexy dreams about girls all the time. He asked what we were doing in the dream and I told him he was eating me out. He was a little shocked and thought I was dreaming about something I haven't done. So, I told him I have, that I've even done 69 and he was really shocked. He knew that I didn't have a boyfriend and realized I had a friends with benefits relationship with some guy. He wanted to know who it was; I didn't tell him other than assuring him it wasn't Eli. We almost kissed then, but Adam and Audra came home. We told Adam about Katie's attack, he was wondering why I was wearing Drew's clothes. My clothes weren't ready yet so we continued working until they were," she says as I pull into my parking spot. We get out of the car, I grab her stuff and we go to the elevator. "Drew drove me to work, said he would have kissed me if Adam hadn't come home, and then he kissed me."

The elevator reaches my floor, we walk to my apartment and I unlock the door. As soon as we're inside I drop her bags by the door, lock the door and then toss her over my shoulder taking her to the bed. I put her down and straddle over her as I begin opening her jeans.

"So, you were practically naked in front of him, thinking about your fantasies and got all hot and bothered, and told Drew everything?" I question unzipping her jeans and tugging them down her legs.

"Not everything, I didn't tell him it was you, but I guess I needed to tell someone, and I knew Drew wouldn't care," she replies sitting up to get her coat and sweater off.

"No, I think he wants a piece of the action. Should I be Drew again then? He seems to have gotten you all hot and wet this afternoon," I remark getting her shoes, socks, jeans and panties off. Then I look up at her doing my best Drew impression, "I just love kissing my brother's best friend, on both sets of lips."

She giggles a little and then moans when my tongue dives into her pussy. At first, she moans Drew's name, but after a while she's only moaning out my name. Fitz of course, or I'd have to punish her for using my first name. Using my tongue, and my fingers a little, I get her to climax twice. I'd have kept her orgasming, but after the second one she tugs at my hair and pulls my head away. I kiss my way up her legs and then kiss her lips, lying next to her and getting my jeans off while she's recovering. I start stroking myself, and after a minute she rolls to her side.

"Let me," she whispers.

Her lips touch mine softly, it's a brief kiss and I let out a quivering breath when she takes her lips away. Before I can even ask what she wants to do she takes the head of my cock between her lips. It feels amazing to be enveloped in her mouth, even if it's just a little. She's still pretty timid, but remembers what she did this morning. I help her a bit, give her instruction between moans, and she mostly listens. When I know I'm about to cum I warn her, after all we can shower here, but she swallows. I feel her get off the bed as I'm recovering, she walks to the kitchen and the sink turning on the water. She might spit it out, but at this point I don't care. She then gets herself a glass of juice and returns to the bed drinking the juice down.

"You should take your shirt off now," she commands after drinking the juice and setting the cup down.

"Are you going to get all naked too then?" I question while quickly getting naked myself.

She smiles and takes off the rest of her clothing, then lies on her side laying her head on my chest. I kiss the top of her head and put my arm around her as she begins slowly dragging her finger over my chest.

"I want to make love," she says quietly after a few moments. "Not tonight, but soon. I'm ready, I'm sure of it. I want to make love to you and give you my virginity."

She sounds like she's positive in this decision, and I do want to make love to her. I was sure we'd get there the way were going, but I didn't think it would happen so soon.

"Are you sure? I mean I know we've been doing a lot, and done really everything but sex, but this is a big decision Clare."

"I know and I've thought about it. I've been thinking about it, and I'm sure," she says in a steady voice. Her voice is strong and confident, so I believe she means what she says and I grin wide.

"Okay, we both close Friday night can you tell your mom you're sleeping at Alli's or something? I'll get some condoms tomorrow before work."

"I'll tell Mom I'm sleeping at Alli's and we don't need condoms, I'm on birth control," she informs me and I furrow my brow.

"How long have you been thinking about this?" I inquire because I do know it takes a while for birth control to be effective.

"Spinner had me go on birth control when I was fourteen. He did it in case I was ever raped, like Darcy, then I wouldn't get pregnant at least," she says in a sad tone and I hold her a little tighter.

"They also protect against STIs, but I know I'm clean, and unless you've been doing things with other guys I know you're clean, I comment and she pinches my nipple for this comment. I laugh and kiss the top of her head again. "Friday night, I'll make it as perfect for you as I can," I assure her and she kisses my chest softly. "No more kissing Drew though," I add and she pinches my nipple again.

We lie there for a while before getting up to get ready for bed. We both sleep naked and once again I'm astounded by the simple pleasure of falling asleep with her in my arms. We wake up to my alarm and get ready for school and I drive us. She takes her backpack, but leaves her other bag in my car, she won't need it until I take her home tonight anyway. We kind of walk in together, but part as soon as we're inside. I go to my locker and Drew is at his, he sees me and grins. I'm not sure whether to punch him or confess to him that I'm the friend with benefits, and she's the mystery girl. When Owen joins us I don't do either of these and simply greet them. We hang by our lockers talking a few minutes, and then I hear Clare's voice. She's talking with Alli and Dave, Drew hears it too and looks over, he's kind of staring.

"Stop ogling Clare, it's not good to lust after your brother's best friend," Owen teases him smacking Drew's chest lightly.

"Not ogling, just watching, hard not to after seeing her in nothing but a towel," Drew replies with a goofy grin. I'm actually pretty impressed he didn't mention the kiss, and having seen that body for myself can't entirely blame him for staring.

"Why exactly was she in a towel at your place last night?" Owen inquires with raised eyebrows. As we start walking to class Drew begins telling us about Katie's attack, which of course I already heard. "Katie's crazy, I'm surprised you lasted as long with her as you did," Owen comments when Drew is finished.

I'm happy and impressed that Drew said nothing about his talk with Clare and finding out all she's done with her friends with benefits guy. Especially, because after yesterday I'm sure Owen would at least question if Clare was the mystery girl. He probably wouldn't believe she'd do that and shake it off quickly, but he'd still wonder. Drew hasn't even mentioned that Clare dreamed about him, I thought for sure he'd want to brag about that. I'm glad he kept his mouth shut on those things though, glad and impressed.

I want to meet Clare at lunch, but with Owen already suspicious about my mystery girl, and Drew's knowledge I decide it's best not to. Anyway, Drew is eating with Clare to work on their project since he has football after school. Clare and I are both closing and there's no new hires to train today, so I'm sure we'll have plenty of time for naughty things. It's a good thing we both close and do it alone because the café is busy all afternoon. We don't even get to see each other on breaks since we have to cover each other's breaks. It seems like it takes forever for the kitchen staff to leave, but we're finally alone.

"Are you still sure about Friday night?" I ask Clare as I lift her onto the counter.

"Yes, I'm very sure," she smiles linking her arms around my neck and pressing her lips to mine.

**(CLARE)**

I wake before my alarm Friday morning, I'm nervous about tonight. Nervous, but excited, and I know I'm ready, I know I want Fitz to be the one. I trust him, I feel safe with him, I know he won't rush and he'll take care of me.

I get out of bed and grab my small duffel bag to pack for tonight. I won't need much, I don't imagine that my clothes will be on long after we get to Fitz's apartment. I told Mom I was spending the night with Dad because he was begging for some time with me. I knew that saying I was with Dad would keep Mom and Jake from asking any questions. It would also keep me from having to ask Alli to cover for me, and thus keep her from asking questions.

Fitz and I both work tomorrow as well, so I pack jeans, socks, panties and one of my work t-shirts for tomorrow. I bring another work t-shirt for tonight. I kind of wish I had a sexy, sultry dress to change into after work. I'd have to change at work though, and then I'm sure the dress wouldn't last very long. I don't exactly have a sexy nightie to sleep in either, though usually I sleep in one of Fitz's shirts.

After getting dressed and ready for the day I pack up the toiletries I'll need. I'm too excited and too nervous to eat breakfast, but Jake is eating. Mom tells me to have a good time at my dad's before she leaves for work.

"Worried about staying the night at your dad's?" Jake asks after we're in the truck on our way to school.

"No, I'm sure I'll be fine for a night," I shrug trying to appear nonchalant.

"You didn't eat breakfast," Jake comments.

"Right, I wasn't hungry, but I'm starting to get hungry, you want to swing by The Dot?"

"Sure," Jake shrugs. He parks at The Dot and keeps the truck running while I go in.

"Hey Spin, can I get a small mocha and a croissant please?"

"Sure Clare," he smiles and rings me up. "Christian will be working with you and Fitz tonight, and Kelly will be in at eight to help open the club. I thought it would be best to have Fitz in the club and if it's too busy then Fitz can decide who to pull up there, or to close the cafe early. You'll need to cover each other for breaks too."

"Sounds good, Fitz will know what to do, he's great at running this place," I smile proudly.

"Yeah, he's been doing great. I had my doubts about hiring him at first, but he's really proven himself. He has a great work ethic and he's really taken on a lot of responsibility."

I smile and take my coffee and pastry from Spin, I wave to him as I leave the café. Jake drives us to school, I grab both my bags, and walk into school behind Jake. I go to my locker and stuff in my duffel bag, which doesn't leave room for anything else. I close my locker, take my breakfast and backpack to a bench to sit down. I'm still not very hungry, but I start sipping the coffee.

"Hey partner," Drew says as he and Adam sit on either side of me, "ready to present our project today?"

"Yep, after putting the finishing touches on it yesterday I'd say we're ready," I smile. I went back to the Torres house yesterday, after school, to work on the project with Drew again. We weren't attacked by Katie again thankfully, Drew did ask about my friends with benefits guy. Every time he asked I told him to concentrate on the project. I'd heard from both Drew and Fitz that Katie had glared at Drew a lot, but had otherwise kept her distance.

"I'm sure we have the best project in class," Drew grins.

"Katie's glaring again," Adam comments. We all look over to see Katie standing near the corner and glaring at Drew.

"Maybe she'll be over it by next week, at least she hasn't tried attacking me again. I doubt she'll come to the game against Clarkson tonight," Drew says.

"Does she still think you left her for Clare?" Adam questions.

"She's totally nuts, so probably. Actually, I wouldn't put it past her crazy brain to try and get to me by attacking either one of you. It's a good thing I know you both have plans tonight. Adam will be safe with Eli at some comic book thing, and Clare is working. Katie can't do anything to you at The Dot."

"Let's just hope she takes the weekend to come back to reality," I say just as the bell rings.

I still haven't eaten, but I put my croissant in my backpack and drink the rest of my coffee while walking to class. Drew and I meet at lunch to go over our project presentation one more time. Which means I don't see Fitz at lunch, although given tonight that might be best. Our project goes well and Miss Dawes is very pleased. I must admit I kind of tune out everyone else's project as I'm thinking about tonight. I'm not paying much attention in biology either as Bettankamp shows a movie.

When the bell rings I return to my locker for my duffel bag and meet Fitz out front. I put my duffel in his backseat, and Fitz grins at me as I sit down. He takes my hand driving to The Dot, and parking out back. Once we're in the employee lounge and we're sure no one else is around he takes me in his arms and gives me a deeply passionate fiery kiss.

"Are you ready for tonight?" He whispers softly next to my lips.

"Yes, very much, I've been thinking about it all day."

"Me too, and I have it all planned, I'll make it as wonderfully perfect for you as I can."

**Update soon, picking up from pretty much here and of course including Clare losing her virginity to Fitz. Next story to be updated is **_**"We've Got to Learn to Live with These Ghosts."**_


	7. Far More Coy than Coy Sex

**Hello readers, I hope everyone is keeping healthy during this crazy time of health crisis. If the stupid virus wasn't enough (and the craziness surrounding it) wasn't enough I hurt my elbow somehow, making typing next to impossible. Thus delaying the posting of this chapter.**

**In better news there are two new stories on my list, one short story and one long one. Be sure to check those out.**

**Ch. 7 Far More Coy than Coy Sex**

**(FITZ)**

"Where are we going?" Clare inquires when I start driving in the opposite direction of my apartment.

It's just after one in the morning on Saturday now, Clare and I are both tired after long shifts, but we didn't have to close. Anyway, we're both excited for tonight, at least I think she's excited, I am very excited, for tonight Clare is giving me her virginity.

"I thought your first time should be somewhere a little nicer and little more romantic than my apartment. I made a reservation and checked us into a hotel on my lunch. I even took our bags over," I inform her.

"That's really sweet, but you didn't have to spend your money on that."

"It's not the nicest hotel, but definitely nicer than my apartment. I want this night to be perfect for you."

She smiles and kisses my cheek before taking my hand and interlacing our fingers. I park at the hotel and lead her to the room opening the door. It's a simple hotel room, one queen sized bed, a dresser with a tv on it, a small closet, a small table with two chairs. A water closet with a toilet and shower and the sink area which includes a coffee machine.

"This is perfect," Clare grins as I close the door behind us. I make sure all the locks are locked and when I turn around she loops her arms around my neck and crushes her lips to mine.

I comb my fingers into her hair and lick across her lip, she parts her lips for me, my tongue slides in. Her nails rake softly at the back of my neck sending a delighted shiver through me. I reach down and put my arm under her ass to pick her up. I walk the couple of steps to the bed and lie her down breaking the kiss.

"We'll take it nice and slow, we have all night, if I go too fast or do something you don't like then tell me. I definitely want this to happen, but it doesn't have to be tonight. I don't want you to regret this night, I want your first time to be amazing, whether it's tonight with me or another night if you decide you're not ready yet."

"Words like that are why I want it to be you and be tonight," she smiles touching her lips to mine again.

I smile into the kiss as I open her jacket, her jacket falls open and I work my hand under her t-shirt. We both smell like coffee and food, she smells a little like ice cream actually. I suppose we could shower, but she'll probably want to bathe after anyway, and I'm not sure how much longer I can contain myself.

Clare starts pulling at my coat and I break the kiss so that we can get undressed. I take off my coat tossing it to a chair while Clare sits up to get her jacket off. I lie it over the back of the chair I tossed my coat onto. We both sit on the edge of the bed to get our boots and socks off, then I take off my shirt. When I turn around Clare is getting her t-shirt off, I gently grab her wrists and place a soft open mouth kiss on her exposed belly.

"Let me, I want to undress you and see this beautiful porcelain skin exposed," I whisper to her.

She smiles, blushes and bites her lip. Releasing her wrists I grip her t-shirt and pull it over her head. While placing an open mouth kiss between her breasts I reach around and unhook her bra. Her breasts bounce free as I toss her bra somewhere in the room, and take her lovely, luscious, silky, sensuous breasts into my hands. I squeeze softly and she lets out a wonderfully soft moan of excited pleasure. I squeeze her breasts gently, lightly sucking on each nipple. I could probably spend an hour with each breast, kissing the tender flesh, making her moan as I suck her nipples. I don't want to make her stand that long however and force myself to move away from her breasts.

Trailing kisses down her belly as I get on my knees. I open her jeans and tug them down with her panties, when they're at her ankles she lies on the bed and I pull them off. I take a moment to just admire her gorgeously sexy body. When I just sit there staring at her she sits up and opens my jeans, pulling them down. I step out of them and as she tugs my boxers down. My erection springs free saluting her and eager to be inside her, but I know we need to take this slow.

Once again I gently take her wrists in my hands and lie her back on the bed. Using my leg to prop her legs open and get between them while I kiss her neck. I slide down and kiss her vaginal lips, she shivers slightly and exhales a soft moan. My tongue goes between her pussy lips delving into her core, forcing a louder moan from her mouth. She's already a little wet, but I want to get her soaked and open before my cock penetrates into her.

While my tongue starts licking around her core she rakes her nails into my hair. For a moment she just moans and scratches my head lightly. The more places my tongue reaches inside of her the more she begins to moan, and then she grips my head and starts directing where she wants me. I let her move me while I happily drink in my dessert, I can feel her building to orgasm. Her hips shaking more, her body tensing and then relaxing slightly and tensing again. Her thighs grip onto my head, keeping me in place as her entire body begins to tremble. A moan starts to build in her, deep and low, and then it starts to get louder and higher as she explodes into orgasm, her first of as many as I can get from her tonight.

I remove my tongue slowly as her body is still orgasming, if I give her time to relax and recover she'll tighten up. Which sounds great to me, but I don't want it to hurt her. I also don't want to overwhelm her, so I kiss her belly softly and gently slide one finger in. She quivers and moans, gripping tightly to me again, her breaths quicken once more, her body trembling. Her hand holding tightly to my shoulder as my finger slowly massages around her core. When she's writhing and moaning, begging for more with every thrust of her hip I add another finger. I know she was already sensitive and drawing close to orgasm again. I want her to be as open as she can be, so I add yet another finger, and just before she reaches climax a fourth.

The addition of the fourth finger sends her into wild convulsions and she lurches up. She has no control over the movements of her body right now. Her eyes are rolled back, her breaths nothing but short pants for air, as pleasured moans roll off her tongue. I rub her clit softly with my thumb, her orgasm continues to the point that I'm not sure how much more she can take. When she weakly bats my hand away I know she's had enough. I remove my thumb from her clits and still my hand inside her core, slowly drawing my fingers out. While she collapses to the bed breathlessly, I watch her with a smile, she looks so very sexy right now. Even more so because I know I brought her to this state.

"I know you're still recovering, but if I wait too long I'm afraid it's going to really hurt," I tell her softly. She nods very weakly in response, I grab the condom from the nightstand where I left it earlier this evening. When I tear the foil her eyes open and she looks at me. "I'll go slow, if it hurts, or you want me to stop just tell me," I say to her as I get the condom on.

"Okay," she replies in a breathless whisper.

I open her legs a little more and position my cock at her opening. I start penetrating her, just the head going in, she whimpers slightly, but I look at her and she's not asking me to stop so I continue. Once the head is in she exhales a little, when I start moving again her hips buck slightly and she grips my arm. Moving at an agonizingly slow pace for myself, but not wanting to hurt Clare. I force myself to move slow, penetrating her just a tiny bit at a time so that I don't hurt her. She whimpers a little, her face contorting in pain sometimes. Though she never tells me to stop, whenever I hear her whimper in pain or see her face distressed by pain I stop. It's a painful thing for me to do as every primal instinct inside of me is telling me to grab her hips and thrust deep and hard inside of her. I will not hurt her though, and so force myself to go slow, and force my thoughts of anything sexy.

I don't even go all the way in, stopping a little over halfway (because I don't know that her body can take anymore) I begin to pull out. She exhales, her face begins to relax, I pull out to the head and then stop. I don't want to pull out and then have to get the head in again. We continue this way for what seems like a torturously long time, probably for both of us. I do what I can to ease her discomfort, moving slowly, stopping anytime she appears to be in pain, rubbing her clit with my fingers. Finally, the pain seems to entirely give way to pleasure, her hips begin bucking towards me, as if begging for more. The sounds of her moans and breaths are nothing but pleased and orgasmic, her eyes open and lock onto mine.

"I'm going to start going faster," I whisper to her.

She smiles softly and bites her lip, I grin and begin thrusting in a little faster and a little deeper. Every time I thrust in my pace quickens a little, it isn't too much of this before she's begging me to go faster and deeper. All too happy to grant these requests for her I increase my speed until she whimpers. It doesn't seem to matter, soon her hips are bucking and she bends her knees, trying to take in as much of me as she can. I feel her body starting to go taught and know that she's once again nearing orgasm. I'm close to climax as well, I can feel it, and know that I'm going to burst at any moment. I want to hold on until she's ready though, I want us to hit climax together.

Her breathes get shallow and quick, her body tightens, she grips onto me with her hands and thighs. I feel her body go very tense and then begin to tremble out of control as she orgasms. As she begins to orgasm I allow myself to release, climaxing with her and releasing a satisfied primal grunt from the back of my throat. Clare is still moaning and panting when I collapse against her breast, spent and happier than I've ever been in my life. After a moment to catch my breath I get up again, onto my knees and pulling out of her, forcing one final whimper from her lips. I take the condom off, and walk a little weakly to the washroom to dispose of it and wash my hands.

"How do you feel?" I ask Clare sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Shaky, kind of…weird, but very good, that was wonderful," she smile pulling me down to kiss her.

"Do you want to clean up?"

"No," she shakes her head, "pretty sure I can't move at all. Just hold me in bed please."

"Most happily," I smile.

After a full day of work, and that wonderful but exhaustingly aerobic episode we are both exhausted. I manage to get the blanket and pull it over us, wrap my arms around Clare and we are soon both asleep.

Saturday we're woken by the alarm I set on my phone. I didn't set the alarm so that we would get up for work, we don't start work until noon. I set the alarm because we have to check out of the hotel by ten. I set it for nine, that way we'd both have time to shower and get ready before checking out.

"We have to check out in an hour, take your time in bed. I'm going to hop in a shower and I'll come get you when I'm done," I tell Clare kissing her temple.

She nods sleepily and closes her eyes again while I walk to the washroom. I shower as I remember last night with a blissful grin on my lips. I'm not sure how long Clare will take in the shower, so I wash up fairly quickly. Wrapping a towel around my waist and leaving the washroom I find Clare sitting on the edge of the bed with her mouth twisted.

"Are you okay?" I question.

"Yeah, just a little sore and sensitive down there," she replies.

"Sorry, will you be okay today? I can take you home and tell Spin that you're sick," I offer.

"No, I'll be okay, it's not like I'm going horse riding today or anything."

"Why don't you go take a shower, we have 45 minutes before we have to check out. I can even go check us out before you're ready."

She smiles and gets up slowly, walking to the washroom with the sheet wrapped around her. A moment later I hear the shower turn on and I start getting dressed. We're checked out on time and with over an hour before we need to get to work I take us to breakfast. There is a chance that someone we know could see us here, we are technically in our neighborhood. We can always say we ran into each other and came to breakfast, but it's a greasy spoon type diner and there's not a lot of people here, so I think we're safe.

"You sure you're going to be okay today?" I ask her after the waitress leaves.

"Yeah, just a little sore and sensitive, but I'm alright," she assures me.

"Do you regret last night?" I question.

She smiles softly, reaches over and takes my hand, "Not at all, last night was truly wonderful. Even more than I imagined it would be."

I grin and take her lips for a tender kiss.

**(CLARE)**

Fitz's lips kiss mine almost in a fury, although that may be the fact that we only have a few moments before the bell. It's been two weeks since I lost my virginity to him, we've only had sex once more, in his apartment, and that was last night. I slept there and we came to school together this morning, early, and have been making out in the prop room ever since.

"Fitz, the bell is going to ring," I comment pulling out of the kiss.

"But, I won't see you at lunch and you're not working after school," he says.

"We both work tomorrow, I can come over after."

"I close tomorrow, you don't and that's a long time from now," Fitz replies kissing my neck.

"Mark we…" I'm cut off when he pinches my side for using his first name, "Fitz we have to get to class."

He huffs and moves aside, so I can walk, I leave the room first to get to class. With Jeanette and Christian, and Johnny (who started at The Dot last week) Fitz and I haven't had many of the same shifts. We've been sneaking a lot of time before school or at lunch, and I've gone to his place a couple of nights in the last few weeks. When we don't close together though it's hard to sneak out or find an excuse to stay at work. Therefor it's been a lot of sneaking around school the last couple of weeks.

"You're smiling again," Adam grins when I get into class, "and where were you this morning?"

"The library, I had some homework to finish. I was so tired last night I fell asleep before doing all of my homework," I lie. I can't very well tell him I was with a boy, Adam may not demand to know who, but he would start paying more attention to what I do. Besides Drew is suspicious enough as it is, and Drew knows I have friends with benefits guy. The last thing I need is the two brothers working together to find out who it is.

My morning classes seem to drag a little, whether that's because my mind keeps drifting to Fitz, or that I'm looking forward to the art class fieldtrip I'm not sure. At lunch the art class meets in the quad to get on the bus. We have a field trip to Art Gallery of Ontario, and we're going on our lunch to give us more time at the museum.

"Would you like to sit together?" Eli asks me as we start loading on the bus.

"Sure," I smile.

We get on the bus after Drew and Owen, sitting across the aisle from them. The first ten minutes of the drive is Miss Dawes telling us what to expect, what we'll see and what she hopes we get out of this trip to the AGO. While she talks most of us are eating the lunches we brought with us. When Dawes is finished Eli and I look at each other and smile.

"So…" we both say at the same time and then laugh.

"You first," I insist.

"Still enjoying working at The Dot?" Eli questions.

"Yeah, Spinner is a good boss, and Fitz is too, they're both good to work for. I like working with Kelly when she's there and it's been great working with Johnny."

"Johnny, he's the one that dated Alli for a while?"

"Yeah a few months in grade nine. I didn't like the way he treated her most of the time, but he's always been smart, and an avid reader. He and I get into a lot of deep conversations over books and authors when we work the same shift. He's also a lot more mature than he was a couple years ago. Adam told me that're your hoarding is still under control."

"Yeah, it's hard sometimes, but I'm catching myself now when I'm trying to hold onto things that don't mean anything. Adam had to help me when we broke up, I wanted to hang onto everything that you'd ever touched," Eli says and I bite my lip looking down with a pang of guilt. "It wasn't your fault Clare," Eli says placing his fingers under my chin and coaxing me to look at him. "It was mine, I wanted to hold onto you, and had to realize that the stuff isn't you."

"That's great Eli, that's very mature. I'm really proud of you," I smile and he grins.

"Alright class off the bus and follow me inside," Miss Dawes says when the bus parks.

We get off the bus one at a time and then nearly everyone gets next to the person they were sitting on the bus with. We follow Miss Dawes inside and a docent comes to greet us.

"We'll be splitting into two groups, half of you will go with Geena," Miss Dawes says motioning to the docent, "to the fourth floor and start at the galleries there. The other half will come with me and we'll begin in the Henry Moore Sculpture Centre."

She then splits us into two groups, half go with Geena the docent, Imogen and Fiona are among them. Eli, Owen, Drew and I all get put into the group that goes with Miss Dawes. Eli and I walk together through the sculpture gallery, admiring the art and listening to Miss Dawes talk about the more prominent pieces, and a couple of the lesser known ones. After that we go upstairs to the fourth floor, our other classmates are almost done up here and on their way down to the Henry Moore Sculpture Centre.

"I don't get it, it looks like a bunch of lines of various colors," Drew says looking at one painting. The four of us have managed to slip to the back of the group and we're now in a room by ourselves.

"It's about movement, distance, going through life," Eli says and I smile at him for his interpretation of the piece.

"It's a bunch of lines," Owen comments.

"They have no appreciation for art," Eli remarks putting his hand at the small of my back.

I giggle softly and we follow Drew and Owen to the next room. We're the last ones in this room too, but Owen is admiring a picture of a naked woman, and Eli is looking at a dark sort of frenetic painting. I don't like the dark painting, so I move to a lighter one in another corner of the room. The painting has a lot of crimson and pinks, it's not a naked woman, but does remind me of sex. When someone walks next to me and gets very close I expect it to be Eli, but am a little surprised to see it's Drew.

"Does friends with benefits guy know about Eli?" Drew whispers.

"Yes, he knows of Eli's existence, I'm not sure what else you're getting at," I reply.

"You two have been looking awfully cozy today."

"We're on a school field trip as friends, nothing has happened," I respond.

"Doesn't mean it won't, or that the old spark isn't still there," Drew comments.

"Hey, we gotta move," Owen calls to us, "the rest of the field trip is leaving us behind."

We leave the room and catch up with the rest of our group. I go through the rest of the museum with Eli, Owen and Drew. What Drew said floats through my mind, is it possible that spark with Eli is still there?

"You okay? You look like you're deep in thought?" Eli asks when we're back on the bus.

"Yeah, fine, just thinking about some of the artwork we saw." Yes, I lied, but it's Eli, I can't just say I was thinking that there's a chance there's still a spark between us. Either he'll say we're only meant to be friends and I'm fooling myself, or he'll run with that comment and ask me on a date. Or plan a weekend away together, write a play, and, of course there's Fitz. We never really talked about what would happen if we decided we wanted to actually date someone. Which may be why I'm so worried about his time with Jeanette.

The bus makes an abrupt stop and I realize I was still lost in my head. I shake the thoughts from my head for now. Perhaps I was imagining things, after all Eli's only other friends in the class are Fiona and Imogen, and they were in the other group. Eli's now talking about some of the art pieces we saw, and I smile and force myself to pay attention to the conversation.

"I'm going to a gallery show tonight with Fiona and Imogen. An old love interest of Fi's, you should come with us, if you're not working of course," Eli says as we get off the bus.

"No, I don't work tonight."

"Great, you should come with us then, Fiona and Imogen are always saying they don't know you that well," Eli comments.

Fiona and Imogen are a few steps ahead of us and they look back at us cocking an eyebrow. I have a feeling they never said any such thing, but Fiona covers well.

"Uh, yeah, you should come with us Clare. It'll be fun, the show isn't until eight we're going to dinner first," Fiona says.

"It sounds like fun, but I don't want to intrude," I reply.

"Don't be silly, you wouldn't be intruding, we're meeting at the loft at six," Imogen insists.

"I can borrow my dad's car and pick you up," Eli offers.

"Sure, sounds good. Why don't you pick me up from The Dot," I tell Eli as we walk into school.

"Okay, The Dot at 5:30," Eli smirks.

We don't return to art class since the bell is going to ring in a few moments. Everyone breaks up and heads to their lockers. I consider telling Adam about going out with Eli, Fiona and Imogen tonight, but I don't know what he'll think. Anyway it doesn't mean Eli and I are getting back together, we're simply going out as friends.

"How was the field trip?" Adam asks when I sit at my desk in biology.

"It was fun, Drew and Owen didn't appreciate most of the art, unless it had naked women in it."

"Sounds about right," Adam laughs.

I open my mouth to tell him I'm meeting Eli later, to go with them to the art show. Now that I'm thinking about it I want Adam's opinion. I want to know if he thinks this is a mistake, am I leading Eli on? Is he expecting more?

Before I can say anything though Alli, Jenna and the others come in, and I close my mouth. I'm definitely not saying anything around Alli and Jenna, I don't want that speculation to begin. There's no game today, no after school activities and a light snow now on the ground when I leave school.

I ride home with Jake, shower and change, but only into purple jeans and a green top. I grab my jacket and purse, and then Jake drops me off at The Dot on his way to pick up Jenna for their date. I only told Jake and my parents that I was going out with friends. I don't want speculation from them about me and Eli either.

The café is busy when I walk in, all the tables are taken, lots of kids talking. Fitz is working the counter with Jeanette and I find my teeth grinding inadvertently. When Fitz looks at me I force out a breath. He gives me a polite smile and nods to me, I know he's trying to be professional and not betray our relationship, but I can't help but feel a pang that it's all I get from him.

"Oh, hi Clare," Jeanette smiles.

"Hi, just a small cinnamon mocha to go please," I order.

"Big plans tonight?" Jeanette asks while she rings me up and Fitz starts making my drink.

"Just going out with some friends," I reply. Fitz flashes me a sideways look, maybe because I didn't mention going out with friends to him earlier.

"Have fun, you work at noon tomorrow I believe?" Jeanette questions.

"Yep, noon," I nod while Fitz hands me my drink.

"I close tomorrow with Fitz, we're working the club," Jeanette grins.

I nod, take my drink and go stand near the door to watch for Eli. Although, I'm half watching Jeanette and Fitz too. It's not like they're blatantly flirting, well, at least he's not. Jeanette does a lot of bending over and reaching up for things in front of him, smiling, batting her eyelashes.

"Hey Clare," Eli says coming in, "ready to go?"

"Yes," I smile linking my arm through his. As we go through the door I see Fitz watching us closely, his eyes narrowed just slightly in jealousy.

**Update soon picking up the next day most likely, some sexy fun in the café. Next story to be updated is **_**"Ghosts of Who We Were"**_**.**


	8. We Laid Our Armor Down

**Hello readers, I hope everyone is doing well in this crazy time of uncertainty. To help a little (hopefully, at least it's a bit of distraction) I have added some new things to the DeGrassi Saviors website. The link is available on my profile page on this site.**

**On the DeGrassi Saviors home page is a **_**story quiz**_** with questions from most of my longer stories. It is purely for fun, but there are ****prizes****, the winners get to either appear as an OC or have a crackship couple (within the confines of the story) of their choice in an upcoming story. I completely expect cheating, do not try and to it from memory. Even if everyone gets every single question there are bonus questions.**

**After you take the quiz, head to my page on DeGrassi Saviors. There you will find 3 reader feedback polls. One asks you what **_**Clare friendships**_** you most like in stories. Keep in mind this is friendships not crackships, we did that poll already.**

**The second two polls are asking which **_**long and short stories**_** on my list you are most looking forward to. If you have an opinion get it out there, enough driven interest in a story will move mean it replaces a currently published story once it's over.**

**Finally, there is a **_**Sequels Survey**_**. It's only three questions, but if there's a previously published story of mine you'd love a sequel to then get your opinion out there. Once again enough interest or good ideas will get my plot bunnies multiplying.**

**Ch. 8 We Laid Our Armor Down**

**(CLARE)**

"The artist is my ex-girlfriend Charlie, I haven't seen her since we broke up," Fiona tells me as we walk into the gallery.

We met at the loft and Fiona ordered Indian food for dinner. Thankfully, we watched TV while eating because I don't have much to talk about with either Fiona or Imogen. After eating we all got in Imogen's car and came downtown to the art gallery where the show is being held.

I have a feeling Fiona is dressed up so much because she's seeing her ex-girlfriend. It's starting to snow a little heavier, and we all dressed warm. Fiona has on black skinny jeans with rhinestones up the side. What I'm sure are very expensive knee high leather lace-up boots and a red sweater. The sweater is half sleeve, dips just low enough to see a peek at her cleavage. She also has a chain choker with part of it hanging down pointing at her cleavage. She also dons a winter coat like the rest of us, we hang our coats at the door and look around.

"Fi," A girl grins coming over and embracing Fiona, "I'm so glad you could make it."

"Hi Charlie," Fiona smiles kissing the girl's cheeks. "These are my friends Imogen, Eli and Clare," Fiona introduces us.

"It's nice to meet you all, have a look around. Fiona, can I show you something?" Charlie asks.

"Of course," Fiona smiles.

Charlie takes Fiona's hand and pulls her away, leaving the three of us there. We walk into main hall and begin looking around at the art. At first it's slightly awkward, I feel like we don't really belong here. Everyone else is older and from a very different crowd. Eli has dated both me and Imogen and none of us are saying much. Eventually, Imogen wanders away and then it's just me and Eli. We still spend quite a long time wandering in an awkward silence. Finally, says something, though I feel it's just to break the silence.

"There's some interesting art here," he remarks moving a little closer to me.

"Yeah, some of it I'm not sure I get, and some it I definitely don't like. A few of them are very inspiring though," I reply.

"This one," Eli says taking my hand and pulling me in front of another painting, "this one really inspires me. There's something about it that reminds me of your eyes."

I bite my lip and feel my cheeks flush. He did always know how to be poetic with the sweet talk. Eli sees me blush and flashes me a smirk, some things never change. His smirk still makes my heart skip a beat.

"Sorry for ditching you guys, that took longer than I thought," Fiona apologizes going to the other side of Eli and putting her arm around his shoulders.

"Did you have a nice talk with your ex?" Eli questions.

"I guess, it's not at all how I thought this night would go," Fiona says in a voice with an edge of lament. Her tone of voice, or possibly simply her evasive answer, causes both Eli and I to look at her. "Where's Imogen?" Fiona asks.

"We're not sure, she wandered away from us some time ago," I reply.

"Let's find her and go, I bought a painting I'd call my night successful," Fiona says taking her arm from Eli's shoulders and turning to scan the room for Imogen.

"I hope it's one you really like if you paid these prices," I remark without thinking. As the words are leaving my mouth I realize the prices of most of these paintings is probably not even enough to make Fiona bat an eye.

"It's a painting of me," Fiona replies though her voice sounds far off, not offended just as though she's distracted. "Oh there's Imogen," Fiona smiles walking ahead of us a little faster.

"I hope I didn't offend her, I wasn't thinking about it until the words left my mouth," I say quietly to Eli as we trail behind Fiona.

"No, she's just distracted, spending all that time with her ex. I think it's just got some thoughts running through her head," Eli says.

"I know how she feels," I mutter under my breath. Eli flashes me a smile though and I'm pretty sure he heard me.

"Ready to go Imogen?" Fiona asks. Imogen is standing with some people and looking an array of sculptures.

"Uh, yeah sure," Imogen nods.

"Anyone up for coffee at The Dot?" Fiona asks as we get back into Imogen's car.

"Sure, coffee sounds good," I nod.

We pass Fiona's loft on our way back to Riverdale, we'll have to come back and get Eli's car so he can take me home. I suppose they could just drop me off on the way back to Fiona's loft though. Imogen parks down the street from The Dot, as no other parking is available, and we walk in together. Johnny is the only one in the café, the club is packed though.

"Hey Clare," Johnny smiles at me, "hey guys."

"Hi Johnny, you know Eli, Fiona and Imogen."

"Yeah, I've seen you all in here before, so what can I get you?" Johnny asks.

We all order and Eli pays for me, it makes me a little nervous that he thinks this a date, but Fiona does pay for Imogen. Johnny starts making our drinks and we sit at a table, Imogen starts talking about some of the art at the show. Fiona gets this far off, thoughtful look in her eye and Eli changes the subject. We start talking about school and plans of winter break while slowly sipping our coffee. After about half an hour we've all finished are our coffee and are ready to go.

"Bye Johnny, see you tomorrow. You're working two to close aren't you?" I ask him as we get up to leave.

"Yeah, I'll be here just in time to send you on break. See you tomorrow Clare, bye guys," Johnny nods as he wipes down the counter.

It's much colder outside now, and there's more snow. As we leave the café for Imogen's car Eli puts his arm around my waist, and I don't move away. Imogen doesn't even ask about dropping me off at home on the way back to the loft. I don't bring it up and neither does Eli. I'm actually having a nice evening, and I'm never in that much of a rush to get home.

Fiona turns the TV on as soon as we're inside, and gets out stuff to make ice cream sundaes. She's definitely got something weighting on her mind, but I don't feel like I know her well enough to ask. The two people that do know her well aren't asking either. We spend a couple of hours watching TV, mostly in silence. At midnight Imogen stands up.

"I need to go check on my dad, but I can come back if you need me to Fiones," Imogen tells us.

"Hmm? Oh no, I'm just going to shower and go to bed," Fiona replies.

"I have to use the washroom before I take Clare home," Eli says.

"Night everyone," Imogen chirps. She hugs all of us before skipping out.

"Thanks for letting me come along tonight Fiona, even though I know you never said you guys needed to get to know me better. I had fun," I smile when it's just the two of us.

"I'm glad you did, and Eli's right we should get to know you better."

I smile and Eli comes out of the washroom, we say goodnight to Fiona and go down to his dad's car. Eli asks if I had fun tonight and I tell him I did.

"It was nice to hang out with you again, I missed it. We should hang out with Adam, the three of us haven't had a movie night at his place in forever."

"A movie night at Adam's sounds wonderful."

"I'll text him when I get home," Eli smiles.

"I work until nine tomorrow night, which is probably too late to start. Next Saturday I'm off at six though, that should give us plenty of time for food and a couple movies."

"Next Saturday is perfect," Eli grins.

"Thanks for inviting me Eli, it was a surprisingly enjoyable evening," I smile when Eli pulls up to my house.

"Me too, I'll see you at school Monday. Or maybe I'll drop by The Dot tomorrow," Eli smirks. I giggle and get out of his car, waving before I go into my house.

"Were you on a date with Eli?" Jake inquires appearing from the kitchen. Sometimes I think that they should have just made him a bed in the kitchen when the remodeled the downstairs.

"No, out with friends like I said, Eli was just dropping me off," I reply.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's how he saw it," Jake comments in a dry tone.

I shoot him a look before going upstairs. I get ready for bed and stay up for a while reading. I sleep until after eleven Saturday morning, and then I have to hop up and get ready for work. It's snowing quite a bit so Jake says I can take his truck, he's not going anywhere today. Snow means the café will either be entirely dead because no one wants to go out. Or incredible busy as people want to get out of the snow and warm up.

"Hi Spinner," I greet him when I come out to the front of the café, "has it been very busy?"

"No, it's been pretty dead this morning, a lot of people are probably still sleeping. Or just don't want to get out in this weather. I think I'm going to take off now, you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, Johnny will be here in a couple of hours, anyway with only two customers I won't be overworked."

Spin chuckles, pats my back, takes off his apron and goes into the back. In the two hours between when Spinner leaves and Johnny comes three more people come in. I spend most of my time cleaning, organizing and making sure water glasses are filled. When Johnny gets there he sends me on break. Even when it's time for my lunch it's still pretty slow, though it has picked up a little bit.

"Enjoy your lunch Clare," Johnny says as I take off my apron to go to the back.

I walk back to the employee lounge, go through the door and as soon as the door closes behind me I'm pulled into a kiss. Naturally, it's Fitz and my arms go around his neck, as his arms assail my waist. He licks across my bottom lip and I open my mouth allowing his tongue in. He pins me against the door as his tongue wraps around mine. His hand lifts my shirt, crawling up my skin and go under my bra. He grasps my breast, kneading it between his fingers, pinching my nipple between two of his fingers. I moan into the kiss, trembling slightly and gripping onto Fitz tighter. I can feel myself getting wet and move my hips into his, when suddenly Fitz pulls out of the kiss. His hand remains on my breast however, gently massaging, and rolling my erect nipple between two fingers.

"You didn't tell me you had a date with Eli last night," Fitz whispers against my neck.

"It wasn't a date, we went to an art show with Fiona and Imogen," I reply while he lifts my shirt and bra. "Fitz, Jeanette will be here soon," I squeak.

"Not for at least half an hour," he replies placing his lips around my other nipple and sucking hard.

A gasping moan escapes from my lips as my knees tremble slightly. I grip Fitz's shoulder tightly with one hand and the other combs into his short hair. I rake my nails through his hair before gripping the back of his neck. Fitz's one free hand moves down and begins rubbing the apex of my thighs through my jeans. I put my head on his shoulder moaning into the crook of his neck. It's almost worse through my jeans, the thick seam where the material meets creates a hard nub that Fitz is rubbing against my clit and labia. It's stimulating me into submission of my body's desires, I'm aching to feel Fitz inside of me.

"Mar…" I begin to moan his name and he gently nips at my breast before I can finish.

The slight pain from the nip sends a convulsing tremble through my body. Fitz kisses the spot he bit and sucks tenderly on my nipple, his hand still rubbing between my legs. He gets his hand into just the right spot, rubbing against my clit and I feel the drive to climax begin to build. Just as I feel it, just as that tickle becomes too much Fitz suddenly pulls away. He moves us away from the door, quickly pulls my shirt back down and pulls me to the bench. He puts my back to the door but he doesn't sit with me.

"That was cruel," I whine to him in frustration.

Fitz simply holds his fingers to his lips and a second later the door to the employee lounge opens. I realize Fitz pulled away because he heard someone coming, and it's the last someone I want to see right now. Jeanette walks in flashing us a big smile, and I turn away from her fixing my bra underneath my shirt.

"Hey Fitz, looks like we both got here early," she grins.

"Yeah, I didn't want to take any chances in the snow. I'm going to go see if Johnny needs help out front," Fitz says.

"I'm going to put my lunch order in," I remark getting up and walking out as quickly as I can. Fitz catches up to me just before I reach the kitchen, he takes my hand and pulls me back to him.

"I'll make it up to you," he whispers in my ear and kisses my earlobe gently.

I bite my lip as he walks out front and I peek into the kitchen. I put in my lunch order and go to the washroom, and when I get out of the stall I find Jeanette in the washroom. She's fixing her hair and freshening her makeup.

"I hope the snow doesn't keep people away, it'll be awfully boring if only a few people come to the club tonight. Then again since I'm working alone with Fitz that might not be so bad. All the guys that work here are so hot, but I haven't worked with Christian or Johnny much, and Spin is married. Fitz is so sweet, and strong, but gentle, he's even got a bad boy streak," Jeanette gushes. "We've been flirting for weeks now, I hope he asks me out soon. Wait, it's not against policy to date a co-worker is it?" She questions me in the mirror.

"No, I don't believe so," I respond but feel this terrible pang of tightness in my chest. Jeanette smiles in the mirror and sashays out of the washroom. I chew on the inside of my lip, I feel this stab of jealousy and I hate it. "Get it together Clare, it's not as though he's your boyfriend. You're fulfilling simple, primal, biological need for each other, that's all. It's a business arrangement," I scold myself in the mirror.

I take a deep breath, leave the washroom and go out front. Fitz and Johnny are behind the counter, but are only talking as we have very few customers. I smile at them and grab a bottle of juice from the fridge sitting at an empty table in the café. I'm sort of mindlessly watching the snow until my lunch is set in front of me and I look up to see Fitz.

"Jeanette and I are going to start deicing the sidewalk, alley and steps," Fitz tells me, "enjoy your lunch Clare."

I smile at him before he turns and disappears into the back once more. I eat silently while I keep convincing myself what Fitz and I have is a business arrangement. I'm spacing out and entirely in my head when someone sits down across from me. I look up to see that it's Eli, he flashes me a smirk, shaking his head a little to get his bangs from his eyes. I feel myself blushing and smile demurely at Eli.

"I talked to Adam, we're all set for movie night next Saturday," Eli tells me.

"Great, I'm looking forward to it," I grin.

"Me too," Eli smirks, "mind if I join you for lunch?"

"Not at all," I smile.

Eli goes to the counter and orders a coffee from Johnny, when he has his coffee he returns to the table. We spend a lot of time talking about past movie nights at Adam's. Eli leaves when I'm done with lunch, and I return behind the counter.

"You're spending a lot of time with Eli lately," Johnny comments.

"We're just hanging out as friends," I shrug.

"Uh-huh, he wasn't looking at you like a friend. I heard about him crashing his car, and the story he wrote about you two," Johnny comments.

"He's doing better," I try to assure Johnny.

"Maybe, but I'm still not sure I trust him and you should be careful," Johnny replies.

"Why Johnny DiMarco, I had no idea you cared so much about lil'ol me," I say with a fake southern drawl and sarcasm laced in my tone.

Johnny shoots me a sideways glance, I giggle and kiss his cheek. I also spend the rest of my shift thinking about Eli, is Johnny right? Is Eli hoping to be more than friends again? If Fitz and Jeanette do start dating and I lose him as a friends with benefits guy would it be so bad to be with Eli again? It wasn't that long ago that I was in love with him, could I feel that again?

**(FITZ)**

"We're closed, get out," I tell Owen and his football buddies.

"Ouch, harsh Dude," Owen says pretending to be hurt by me kicking them out.

"The longer you're here, the longer we're here and I'm tired. We've got school in the morning," I respond. Technically, this all true, but it's not why I'm kicking them out. It's Sunday night, and the first night in a very long time that Clare and I have closed together. After nearly getting her off yesterday, before Jeanette almost caught us, I owe her an orgasm. I'm also dying to be inside of her once again, tonight is the absolute best opportunity we'll have in a while, and I don't want to waste another second of it.

"Alright, alright, we're leaving. Can I at least get the rest of my coffee to go?" Owen request. I grab their mugs and take them to the counter, Clare transfers the coffee into to-go cups and puts lids on them. I take them back on a tray to Owen's table. "Thanks," Owen says taking his cup, "hey Clare, make sure Fitz does all the work while closing up."

Clare laughs, I hold the door open and Owen his friends finally leave. As soon as they're out I lock the door and start closing all the blinds. Clare is wiping down the counters and putting things away. I grab a rag and the cleaning spray, I start cleaning tables impatiently waiting for the kitchen staff to leave. When they finally call goodbye I wait to hear that the backdoor has closed. I make a quick check of the kitchen, washrooms and employee lounge. Satisfied that we're alone I return to the front, spinning Clare around and abducting her lips for a carnally eager kiss. Clare responds instantly, her lips parting, her arms linking around my neck and her body pressing into mine.

"You should get naked now," I tell her when I break the kiss.

She flashes me a sexy grin as she rolls one corner of her lower lip between her teeth. I untie her apron and let it fall to the floor, while she takes off her work t-shirt. She drops it to the floor and unlatches her bra, as soon as her breasts fall free I take them in my hands. Grasping them gently, massaging the soft flesh under my fingers, forcing a small moan from Clare's lips.

"You need to be naked too," she says after a minute.

I smile and release her breasts, but before I start getting myself undressed I lift Clare onto the counter. Unlacing her snow boots and pulling them off for her. While she gets her socks and jeans off I get all of my clothes off. We make a pile of discarded clothes by the cash register, and the only stich of clothing left on either of us is Clare's panties. They barely qualify as panties though, a dark blue triangle of fabric held together by what may as well be dental floss. It probably wouldn't take much strength to simply rip them off of her. I refrain from doing so, I do however help her shimmy them down her hips and her legs. She kicks them off and I put them with the rest of our discarded clothes.

Spreading her legs to get in between them I take her lips with mine. She leans back on her hands as I slide a finger into her slit, my thumb pressing on her pleasure button. Clare moans and opens her legs more, her head craning back breaking the kiss. I kiss down her jaw, her neck, and between her breasts. One by one I take her nipples into my lips, sucking gently, flicking then with my tongue until they're hard and sensitive. Moving down and kneeling on the floor I place her legs over my shoulders, and my tongue dives deep into her pussy.

"Oh. Fuck. Mar…"

She begins to moan my first name and I pinch her thigh to stop her. She doesn't call out any names now, simply moans loudly, her body beginning to tremble. With my finger and tongue buried deep into her, my thumb rubbing her clit, her body is soon totally at my mercy. She's moaning, trembling, abandoning all reason and thought to the pleasure she's getting. My tongue swirls around inside of her, my finger thrusting in and out. I always know when I've hit just the right spot as she tenses slightly then begins to quiver and releases a moan from her lips.

"Yes, yes don't stop," she moans desperately when she's nearing her climax.

I twist my tongue around inside of her, withdraw it and add another finger. Removing my thumb from her clit I suck on it instead, and this sends her over the edge. Her body shakes uncontrollably and she lets out a loud moan from the back of her throat. Slowly, withdrawing my fingers from her she continues to shake a little as she rides out her orgasm. While she's still trembling and recovering from orgasm I pick up her up into my arms and bring her over to a booth lying her on the bench.

"Stay right there, I just need to grab a condom from my pocket," I tell her.

She simply bites her lip, her fingers begin dragging along her own skin. I grab my pants from the floor and retrieve the condom from the pocket. I hold it in one hand, rubbing myself with the other to get completely hard. When I return to Clare she sits up on the bench and takes my erection in her hand. Her lips envelope the head of my cock and her tongue licks around the tip. Her hand caressing my shaft, the tip of her tongue goes into the opening and I make guttural moan.

"Lie back," I breathe out heavily, eager to get the condom on and be inside of her.

She lies back, and opens her legs, I take her right leg, kiss the inside of her ankle and place her foot on the table. Then I do the same to her left leg, but place it on top of the booth seat. She's spread nice and open for me now, and I hold myself at her opening. Clare makes a quick breath that ends in a moan as she feels my head poking at her slit. I push in slowly, moaning as her vaginal walls suck me in and conform around me.

"Ah, fuck you're so tight," I exhale as my eyes go half lidded.

I inch myself in slowly until she whimpers in pain and I stop. Using all the self-control I can I start kissing her skin softly, pulling out again to the head. She feels amazing and with her legs up and spread wide I can get in deeper than before, but I don't want to hurt her. I keep my pace slow and steady for a while, thrusting in slowly until her moan becomes a whimper. Then I pull out a little faster until only the head of my cock remains in her warm core, and push in slowly again.

I'm aching to release, but I want us to climax together this time and I control my thoughts to hold myself back. After a while of a slow gentle rhythm Clare's hips begin to buck, moving faster than my speed. At the same time a breathless command for me to go faster and hard drops from her lips. I am more than willing to obey and I pick up my pace, kneeling on the bench to get better leverage and bending forward even more.

"Oh, fuck Fitz," she moans as I drive in deep.

"Oh. Clare," I moan as I pull out and thrust back in deep.

Her core opens up to me, pulling me in, tightening around my cock. I moan and tremble a little without breaking pace. Clare moans and grips my arms, rocking her hips, her head craned back so much her neck is completely lengthened. I feel her body begin to tighten and I can hold on no longer, climaxing with a grunt as I release my load. I continue thrusting, I feel her muscles tightening and she screams out in orgasm. I thrust a few more times as we ride out or orgasms, kissing the nape of her neck and then her lips. She's breathless but her lips part for me and kiss me back tenderly. I pull out and she trembles again making a sort of whimpering moan, and then curls onto her side.

I walk behind the counter and toss the condom in the trash can, we have to take the trash out as part of closing duties anyway. Then I take a bottle of water from the fridge and open it, taking a couple of sips as I walk back to Clare. I hand her the bottle and she begins drinking it down, she did work up quite a sweat. Returning behind the counter once more I grab my jeans and boxers pulling them back on.

"Hey what about my clothes?" Clare complains setting the water bottle down.

"I think you should clean naked," I smirk.

"If I do that, I don't think we'll get much cleaning done. My legs are still shaking by the way," she remarks.

"Good, that means it was a good orgasm, two of them actually," I smile proudly. "I still think you should clean naked, I want to see you bent over the table naked, your ass wriggling and breasts hanging over the table. Even the thought of it is super sexy, yep you should definitely clean naked."

"You can bend me over the table next time," she says. I smile and feel myself getting hard again as I envision ripping her clothes off next time. Bending her over one of the tables and taking her from behind. "My clothes Mark," she demands snapping me out of my wonderful fantasy.

I growl at her for using my first name, which I'm sure was on purpose. Kneeling on the bench once more I steal her lips in fiery kiss and easily slide two fingers into her dripping cunt. She squeaks and her body trembles before she pushes me away.

"I won't be able to stand if you make me cum again," she says while I lick my fingers of her juices.

"Fine, I'll get your clothes, but you should come back to my place tonight."

"We have school tomorrow, and I don't have any clothes with me," she argues.

"I'll get you home in time to change for school tomorrow, you can even ride in with Jake. Let me be inside of you again, bring you to another orgasm. I'll do all the cleanup and closing, you can sit in the back and reconcile the cash drawer," I entice her.

"Okay, she nods, but let's swing by my place first. I'll grab some clothes and see if anyone is still awake, if they are I'll have to sneak out later. If not I'll leave a note that I went to school early and we can just leave from your place in the morning."

I smile and attach my lips to hers again before retrieving her clothes from the floor. As she starts to get dressed and cover her skin again, I think about spending all night kissing every inch of her skin.

**Update soon, probably jumping ahead to around movie night. Next story to be updated is **_**"We've Got to Learn to Live with these Ghosts"**_**.**


	9. Anticipating What We're Gonna Do

**I hope you've all taken advantage of the quiz, polls and survey I added to the DeGrassi Saviors site.**

**All fans of **_**"Just a Bite"**_** you will be happy to know that thanks to Sequels Survey on the DeGrassi Saviors site that story is getting more chapters!**

**Okay, it won't technically be a sequel, but that's fine. I am picking up the story right where it left off and continuing from there (it's officially the Energizer Bunny of stories) so it is now going to be a long story.**

**I have finished the plots and **_**"Just a Bite"**_** will be joining the rotation of stories in the next rotation. So, I will post **_**"I Wanna be Your Man Like no Other Can", "We've Got to Learn with these Ghosts", "Passion at First Sight" **_**and then the rotation will start over with **_**"You Ought to Have Me on Your Mind" **_**at the end of the long stories (after I post **_**"We've Got to Learn to Live with Ghosts"**_**) **_**"Just a Bite"**_** will become the 5****th**** long story in the rotation.**

**I know; a lot of A/Ns but wanted to make you all aware of one of thing. **_**"As the Poet Drags the Darkness"**_ ** is also getting more chapters! It will not be a long story, it will continue to be a short story, but will probably get to 10 or 12 chapters. I am currently working on the plots and when they are finished it will replace one of the currently running short stories.**

**See, your feedback greatly influences things, so make sure you participate in the polls and survey. Shoot me your ideas, post reviews with feedback, I always listen and do what I can to make it happen.**

**Try your hand at the quiz to be an OC in an upcoming story of your choice as well. **

**Okay, that's enough of an A/N from me, enjoy the Flare hotness!**

**Ch. 9 Mind on You, Anticipating What We're Gonna Do**

**(FITZ)**

"You should clean naked," I tell Clare as soon as soon as I'm sure we're the only two at The Dot.

It's Thursday night, and Sunday was the first time we had sex at The Dot, and I first fantasized about bending her over one of these tables. She came back to my place that night and we had sex once more in my bed. We showered together and she slept in my arms. I've hardly seen her the rest of the week though, this is the first shift we've even had together since Sunday. Neither of us worked yesterday, but we both had homework and projects that we had to get done. We've managed to sneak away to the prop room for a couple lunches, but we don't have sex at school. Since it's just the two of us closing tonight and we're finally alone I'm going to enjoy every moment of it.

"I'll clean naked, but then you have to clean naked too," she comments.

I shrug and sit in a chair to take off my boots and socks, standing to take off the rest of my clothes. When I look at Clare she's bending over to get her jeans off. I watch her intently, admiring her every curve, the milky smoothness of her skin, the way her breasts hang when she bends over. Licking my lips as I start to get hard, picturing her bent over one of the tables in my mind.

"You are so incredibly sexy," I whisper and she giggles. "You are, do you enjoy having men worship your gorgeous sexiness?"

"I think you're biased because you see me naked and we're intimate," she replies picking up a rag and spray bottle.

"Not true, I've been mesmerized by your beauty a long time."

"Which only enforces the fact that you're biased, no guys worship me or desire me this way."

"Now you know that's not true, it wasn't that long ago that Drew kissed you."

"Kissed me, it's not the same and that was after all that…sexual tension at his house. Other than trying to get me to tell him who my friend with benefits is, and seeing him in class I haven't spent any other time with Drew."

"Doesn't mean he's not thinking about these lips," I remark grabbing her and touching my lips to hers gently. "Or that he's not fantasizing about you in a towel. I'm sure he does, thinks about tearing the towel off you, putting you up on his washroom counter and fucking you. Maybe bending you over so that you can see your face in the mirror as he drives pleasure into you from behind," I whisper in a husky voice. I know she feels my hardening erection pressing at her belly.

Clare doesn't reply, she just bites her lip, she knows I'm right about Drew. The one person I'm not mentioning is Eli, I know the two have been spending more time together. Usually Adam is with them as well, but it doesn't change the fact that they've been spending time together. Clare insists they are only friends, that they're just rebuilding their friendship. However, I'm sure he's hoping to get back together with her which I don't like.

"Fitz if we don't get the cleaning done I won't be able to do anything after," Clare whispers.

"You're right, we should clean, it's going to be even better to watch you clean naked. Watch you wipe the table and sweep the floor while I think about what I'm going to do to this body when we're done. How very many times I plan to make your orgasm," I smile lustfully and smack her ass playfully.

She yelps slightly from the light spanking before she sprays the counter to wipe it down. I watch her a moment before getting a tub, rag and spray bottle myself. I start by wiping the tall tables near the windows and the chairs. Every few moments I look over at Clare, any time she's bent over to wipe down a booth I have to stop and watch her. Her lovely round ass wriggling as she moves, her breasts hanging over, her beautiful figure like some work of art. I'm so hard it's painful, but I'm waiting for most of the cleaning to be done before I bend her over a table and take her. Then, after I've exhausted her from orgasms, she can reconcile the cash drawer while I finish the clean up.

I finish wiping the tables while she sweeps the floor, we'll mop up after, pretty sure we'll need to. Watching her sweep naked is a whole new delight in itself, without the constraint of clothing her wonderful hourglass figure sways so beautifully. Her delicious breasts bounce and jiggle in this beautifully erotic dance. She's crazy for thinking no one else worships her body, anyone with a pulse that saw her this way would have to admire the sexy art that is her body. I wait anxiously until she's done the sweeping, I don't even let her dump the dustpan. As excitingly erotic as watching her clean naked was I am dying to touch her now.

Walking to her I take her arm and spin her around, smashing my lips to hers. I hear her drop the broom as it makes a sound when it hits the floor, her arms circling around me. I lick across her bottom lip and she parts her lips for me, my tongue slides into her mouth. Clare has one arm around my neck, her hand gently scratching at the back of my head. Her other hand between our bodies, her fingers curl around my shaft. I release a moan into her mouth as she softly strokes me, her light touch sending shivers of pleasure through me.

My tongue caresses hers, explores the depths of her mouth, my hands roaming her curves before firmly grabbing her ass. Now, she lets out a small moan, vibrating my tongue and our lips, her body pressing into mine more. I'm aching to be in her, and when she uses her thumb to brush the pre-cum from the swollen head my knees buckle. I'm not ready to cum yet, not yet ready to give in and I plan to make her orgasm more than once.

"I just need to grab a condom," I whisper against her lips. My voice dripping with lust and desire for her, I don't want to release her body to go get a condom from my jeans.

"We don't need one," she whispers back holding me tightly, "I'm on birth control and we're both clean. I've only ever kissed other boys, and you said yourself that you're clean."

I want nothing more than to be inside her with no barrier between us. I know I tested free of STIs and all, but I also know birth control is not 100% effective. "Are you sure? You know there's still a chance of getting pregnant even on birth control. I would love to be inside you without it, but if you're the least bit worried then I'll use a condom."

She smiles and stand on her tiptoes to place her lips softly on mine. She gives me a softly passionate kiss before pulling her lips away. "I love that you're concerned and thinking about these things, but I am absolutely sure. I know there's a risk, but I'm not in the right time of my cycle to get pregnant. It's far too much of a remote possibility and I want to feel you, just you."

I smile and kiss her quickly, that's all the assurance I need. I spin her around bending her over the closest table, she puts her arms down on it, her breasts squished a little between her arms and the table. I really wish these tables were glass, I'd love to be underneath her right now. To see her body pressed up against the glass while I use my fingers in her slit. Watch the sinfully erotic show of her breasts on the glass, her body squirming as I finger her. Maybe I'll look into something for my apartment.

Admiring her backside and the lovely curve of her back right now. I spank her lightly, she yips a little and then moans, my cock getting harder just hearing it. I draw a line down her spine with my finger, then smooth my hand over her ass where I just spanked her before coaxing her legs apart. She's dripping between her legs, I lean down putting my hands on either side of her ass. Sinking to my knees and breathing in her scent, I lick softly along her slit and Clare moans trembling a little.

I stand again and scissor two of my fingers into her. She moans again, her knees buckling a little bit. She grips the table and spreads her legs a little more and I add another finger. She moans my name, her body quaking again, her legs stiff, her core tightening around my fingers. I run my hand over her ass cheek before going down on my knees between her legs once more. She's so wet her juices are dripping down her legs and I use my tongue to lick them up from her inner thigh. I lick all the way up to the crease of her thigh before my tongue finds it's way into her slit, joining my three fingers.

"Fitz. Fuck," she moans and her body quivers so much it shakes the table a little.

My tongue slides around inside of her, twisting around and exploring her depths. My three fingers thrusting in and out, pushing in as far as my hand will allow and her body will take. I'm tempted to add my whole hand into her hole, fist her with my tongue lapping at her core. However, I want her to keep standing and bending over the table when I fuck her from behind, so I don't do that. Instead, I reach around and find her clit, using my free hand to press on it lightly. She moans again, her body bucking and trembling. Her hips start to thrust, seeking my fingers and tongue as she draws closer to her orgasm. A few more thrusts of my fingers inside of her and my other hand rubbing her clit and she goes over the edge. Her insides clench around my fingers and tongue, her body trembling so hard the table is shaking violently. My name rolling off her tongue in one long, breathless moan from the back of her throat.

I thrust a few more times, gradually slowing down as she rides out her orgasm. Withdrawing my fingers I lick them clean, rubbing my cock with one hand to get completely hard. Then I take her hips, bending down to place a soft kiss on her ass cheek before I thrust into her. I go slow, opening her up, but she's so wet I get all the way in. It feels amazing, my cock buried deep inside of her, flesh inside flesh, no barriers. She moans, her knees buckling, her body shaking. Pulling out again until only my head remains inside of her, I stay still a moment, watching her body. When her hips buck and she makes a kind of whimpering moan I thrust in again, once again going in all the way. I thrust slowly all the way in and nearly all the way out a few more times before my pace picks up.

"More. Faster. Fitz," Clare says in whispered demands between panting breaths.

Her hips are rocking as much as she can in her current position. She looks back at me, biting her lip, her eyes begging, her insides clench around me. She's desperate for release I can see it, feel it.

"As you wish," I reply leaning forward to get my arm under her for more leverage.

I lean all the way down, placing a soft open mouth kiss on her spine. Straightening up a little and pulling out to the head again before thrusting in hard and fast. Clare moans a loud _yes_ drawing out the S to a long hiss, her body molding around me. The table gets pushed a little, and shakes, I'm pretty sure we're scratching the floor. I pull out just as fast and plunge into her once again; fast, hard and deep. Her body is meeting my rhythm, her moans making this lovely melody. She's not moaning names or even words really, just lovely sounds of erotic pleasure. I feel myself getting close, ready to blow my load and fill her up. She's close too, making one more loud moan, her body going still and clenching around me. This sends me to my peak, and I make a primal grunt as I release into her. I thrust slowly a few more times until both our orgasms have dissipated before pulling out of her.

As soon as I'm out her knees give way and she starts to sink to the floor. I smack her ass again, a little harder this time, and her legs straighten. Then I take her waist and guide her to sit in a chair so she won't sit on the floor. She sits there, still trembling and panting, but smiling at me. Walking behind the counter I get some paper towels and bottle of water for us. I open the water and take it to her, she drinks down almost half the bottle before setting it down. While she's drinking I tear off a paper towel and wipe up her leg to get the juices now dripping down them. When she sets the bottle down I pick it up and take several sips myself.

"That was fucking fantastic, you should clean naked every night," I tell her setting the water bottle on the table again.

"I'm sure Johnny and Christian will enjoy that when we close the club tomorrow night," she says with a teasing grin.

I growl and lean down placing my lips on her right breast, then I suck hard leaving her with a hickey. She scowls at me for the mark, but I made it low enough that no one else will see it. No one else should be seeing that much of her naked breast, I really hope not anyway. I know she was teasing when she said she'd clean naked tomorrow night. I guess with all the time she's spending with Eli he could see it, I'd love to see his face if he does though. Knowing that some other guy marked her there, especially as she's not dating anyone right now. I can practically see his little green eyes narrowed in jealousy, his jaw clenched tight as he demands to know who did it. Drew might see it too, she is going to Adam's for movie night, but he already knows she has a friend with benefits, so it's not like it would surprise him.

"Come on Sexy Seductress, you get the cash drawer and go reconcile. I'll clean the table again really well, the chair you're sitting in and mop the floor. Am I taking you home or are you staying over?" I ask as I help her to stand.

"I have to walk tomorrow, I better go home, besides I have a long night tomorrow working the club and all."

"Alright, let's finish cleaning and I'll drop you at home," I reply though I really wish she'd come back to my place. She smiles and walks over to where she dropped her clothes and begins getting dressed again. "Aww, clothes," I complain and twists her mouth at me.

"It's not as though you'll be able to see me when I'm in the office anyway."

"Yeah, I suppose, but it seems such a crime to cover up such beauty."

She laughs softly and takes out the cash drawer and receipts disappearing into the back. I put on my clothes and shoes before cleaning our sex table really well. I make sure to thoroughly wipe down the chair Clare was sitting in and then get all the chairs on the tables to mop the floor. I'm just finishing when Clare comes out of the back. We turn off the lights, get our stuff from the break room, wrap up in coats and I set the alarm before we leave.

"You know," I comment when we're parked outside her house, "I'll be glad when we're back to regular hours and employees after the holidays. Mostly because then you and I will have more of the same shifts. I'll see you at school tomorrow," I tell her brushing a curl behind her ear as I look at her house to see if we're being watched. When I'm sure no one can see us I give her a deep, steamy kiss goodnight.

**(CLARE)**

"I ordered pizza, Mom and Dad are out but Drew will probably hang with us," Adam tells me when I walk into his house for movie night.

Jake just dropped me off, after picking me up from work, before going to pick up Jenna for a date. Jake said to call him later if Eli didn't get me home. He's convinced Eli and I will soon be an item again, I keep telling him we won't, but can't say that the thought hasn't crossed my mind. We have been spending a lot of time together since the field trip to the museum. Eating lunches together, in art class, after school when I'm not working. Of course, except for the couple of occasions he's driven me home we've been with other people. Mostly Adam naturally, and the people in art class, we ate lunch with Fiona and Imogen once. Neither of us have even mentioned getting back together. Knowing what Fitz and I have can't last forever though, I have thought about the possibility of getting back together with Eli.

"That's fine, I like Drew, though I'm a little surprised that he doesn't have any other plans on a Saturday night," I remark.

"Football seasons over, he broke up with Katie thankfully, Owen's busy, K.C.'s working," Adam explains but goes quiet when the door to the kitchen opens. Drew comes downstairs flashing us a grin. Adam turns on the TV just as Eli comes in through the sliding glass door "Hey Eli, I ordered pizza, parents are out, and Drew is joining us," Adam tells him.

"I can see that," Eli smirks closing the sliding glass door as he steps inside, "Hey Drew, hi Clare."

We say hi and Adam picks out a movie, Eli sits on one side of me and Drew on the other. Adam asks if we want anything to drink and grabs them from the fridge in the kitchenette down here. For about an hour we watch the movie, occasionally laughing or making a comment. When the doorbell rings Adam says the pizza is here and he pauses the movie. He runs upstairs to pay for the pizza and Drew goes into the washroom down here, so Eli goes upstairs to use the washroom.

"So, how be things with the friends with benefits guy?" Drew questions raising his eyebrows.

"Good, things are good," I answer quickly.

"You answered awful quickly, are you sure things are good?"

"Things are good but, there's a chance he likes another girl. He hasn't said anything really, and hasn't spent time alone with her, well that I know of anyway. It's just we never really talked about what would happen if we decided we had feelings, real feelings for someone else. Thing is I like what we have, and I'm kind of afraid of losing it."

"Then you two should probably talk about it. Especially if you think he likes this girl, not to mention the way things seem to be going with you and Eli. You can't deny that you've been spending a lot of time together," Drew comments.

"You're right, I have been spending a lot of time with Eli. I also need to talk with…my guy, I'm just a bit afraid of what he'll say."

"Still thinking your ready to have sex?"

"Actually, we already did," I admit and Drew's mouth drops open.

"You lost your virginity to him? When?"

"I'm not telling you that," I respond and Drew goes quiet as Eli and Adam return downstairs.

Adam sets the pizza on the counter, Drew and I get up to get our pizza and when we're all sitting down again Adam resumes the movie. For a while we eat silently and watch the movie, but when the main couple start making out and then fall into bed Drew glances at me. It's an old movie, so that's really all they show of the scene. When the movie ends we all get up again, to get more pizza or drinks, use the washroom, and Adam starts looking for another movie.

"I suppose you're still not going to tell me who this guy is?" Drew asks. We both came upstairs, he came up to get dessert in the form of leftover pie, and I came up to use the washroom.

"Nope, but he's roleplayed as you before," I tell Drew and he drops his plate. It lands face down so the pie is all over the floor. The fork and plate make some noise, but nothing breaks. I start giggling as Adam runs up the stairs.

"What was that? What happened?" Adam asks.

"It was my fault, I surprised him, I'll help Drew clean it up and we'll be down in a few minutes," I tell Adam.

"Okay, Eli and I were getting stuff out for root beer floats. You want one?"

"Yeah, thanks Adam," I smile and he nods before going back downstairs.

"Your friends with benefits guy has pretended to be me?" Drew questions as we start cleaning up the mess.

"Yep, a couple of times actually."

"Whose idea was that?" Drew asks.

"Both of ours I guess, his impression of you isn't bad," I smile tossing the floor pie and paper towels, I used to clean the floor pie, it in the waste basket.

"I…you were…" Drew stands there stymied.

I laugh, wash my hands and go back downstairs, Drew follows a few minutes later with cookies and milk this time. I'm now sitting between Adam and the end of the sofa so Drew sits next to Eli. If he glances at me during the second movie I don't notice it.

"I have my dad's car, you need a ride home Clare?" Eli asks when the movie ends.

"If you don't mind, otherwise I can call Jake."

"No, don't call Jake it's on my way. You guys need help cleaning up?"

"Nah, we got it, just a few pizza boxes and the dishes can go in the dishwasher. See you guys Monday," Adam says.

"Yeah, this was fun, we should do it again soon," I reply.

"Maybe over winter break," Adam smiles.

"Yeah, cool," Eli smirks, "see you both at school." Eli and I get our coats and snow boots back on, and I wave to the brothers as we leave. "So, you working a lot this week?" Eli questions as we start driving to my house.

"Closing shifts Tuesday and Wednesday, but I'm off Monday, Thursday and Friday," I respond after checking the schedule on my phone.

"Cool, you want to maybe hang out Friday after school? Uh, with me and Adam that is, we were talking about hanging out Friday," Eli says somewhat quickly, so I'm not sure he actually talked to Adam about hanging out.

"Yeah, that sounds fun," I grin.

"Cool," Eli smirks.

As we pass The Dot I look over, the café is closed now. Christian and Spinner were closing, but I doubt they have as much fun closing as Fitz and I do. Thinking about our salaciously, sensuous fun in the café I smile to myself and bite lip. Then remembering that Fitz and Jeanette are closing Above the Dot tonight I feel my stomach sink a little. I'm sure that he's not going to have sex with her once the club is closed, but I am sure that Jeanette spent all night flirting with him. Just as I'm sure that she'll flirt with him even more once the club is closed. Knowing this just makes my chest tight and opens a pit in my stomach. Drew is right, I need to talk to Fitz, but I've been avoiding it because I'm not sure I want to know what he's going to say.

"So, I'll see you Monday, I guess," Eli says parking outside of my house.

"Yeah, see you Monday, thanks for the ride Eli, goodnight."

I get out of the car and he waits until I'm inside before driving off. Jake isn't home yet so I leave the porch light on. I get ready for bed and stay up for a while on my laptop, I keep glancing at my phone, a large part of me hopes that Fitz will text when he's off. That he'll ask if I wan to come to his place and spend the night. I'm awake until after 4AM, long after Fitz would be done closing, but I don't hear from him. I fall asleep and into a restless dream, I don't even remember all of it, but Fitz and Eli were in it and I wake up feeling unsettled.

I don't have to be at work until four, and it's almost one now. I get up and use the washroom before going down to the kitchen. Our parents appear to be gone, but Jake is eating at the table, with the TV on. I make myself some breakfast and sit down with him to eat. He asks how movie night was and I tell him it was fun. After eating I take a long shower and then rest in my room before getting ready for work. Mom and Glen are home now and Glen drops me at work, I assure them that Fitz will bring me home after work. I really need to look into getting my own car.

"How was movie night?" Fitz asks when I get into the employee lounge.

"It was fun, Drew joined us," I reply as I hang up my coat.

"Did you kiss him again?" Fitz teases.

"With Adam and Eli there of course not. I did tell him that you've roleplayed as him before though," I comment sitting down to take off my snow boots.

"Seriously?" Fitz laughs.

Before either one of us can say anything else Jeanette comes in the employee lounge. She smiles at us, and walks to her locker. I pull my work shoes from my locker and put them on, I'm already wearing my work t-shirt. Jeanette opens her locker and then takes off her Dot t-shirt revealing her red lacy bra. I find my jaw clenching on it's own as I have no doubt she did that on purpose.

"I need to get out there," I mumble stuffing my purse into my locker and locking it.

"Yeah me too, it looked really busy in there when I pulled in," Fitz says following me out.

Fitz was right, when we come out to the café it's completely full, there's a couple people standing because there's nowhere to sit. Fitz and I get right to work, Johnny is on shift but he gets off in an hour. Fitz and I are closing alone again tonight. The café remains pretty busy all night, it doesn't slow down until about two hours before we close. We even have to kick a few people out when it's time to close.

"So, how much does Drew actually know?" Fitz asks when we're the only ones in the café.

**Update soon picking up from right here, and of course some more Flare hotness. Next story to be updated is **_**"We've Got to Learn to Live with these Ghosts"**_**.**


	10. What Would I Do if I Should Lose You?

**Just a Bite" fans will be happy to know after I post "We've Got to Learn to Live with these Ghosts" this round chapter 13 of "Just a Bite" will be posted!**

**I have also finished the continuing plots to "As the Poet Drags the Darkness" and that will replace the next short story that ends.**

**Also be sure to check out my page on the website, I've taken the other surveys and polls down. There is however a new one that may inspire some new x-over or FooW stories. A survey much like that is how "As the Poet Drags the Darkness" was born after all.**

**It's a wee bit long, get comfy.**

**Ch. 10 What Would I Do if I Should Lose You?**

**(FITZ)**

"So, how much does Drew actually know?" I question Clare. Everyone else has left, it's just the two of us, and I completely intend to ravage her body shortly, but first I want some answers.

"That I have a friends with benefits guy, lost my virginity to him, and it's not Eli. Oh, and that you've role-played as Drew before. That's about it, though he does keep wanting to know who the guy is."

"You think he'll figure us out?" I question before kissing Clare's neck.

"Not if we're careful," she replies reaching up to scratch the back of my neck.

I turn her around and take her lips with mine, sliding my tongue over her bottom lip and coaxing her lips to open. Her tongue slides out, our tongues play together as my hands untie her apron. I don't want to pull out of the kiss, but if I don't we can't get undressed.

"We should clean, because I don't know how long I'm going to be able to keep my hands off you," I comment.

She smiles and grabs the cleaning stuff to begin wiping down the tables. I want to take her home with me, but we have school in the morning so she may not want to come over. When we're done cleaning and clocked out I take her back to the employee lounge. I take my jacket and lie it down on the bench to make her more comfortable. We strip down, watching the other as we undress, and then I bring her into my arms, kissing her softly before guiding her to lie down. I lie between her legs, kissing her passionately as I use my fingers to begin opening her up. Soon I have her moaning and purring, her body quaking as she hits her orgasmic peak.

I pull her up, guiding her to straddle over my lap, she links her arms around my neck and very slowly begins to lower herself. I keep my hands at her waist, but how far and how fast she goes down are entirely up to her. She has her knees on the bench and her arms around my neck for leverage. She never quite goes down all the way, but she does seem to be enjoying this position. I let her set the rhythm, but keep hold of her waist, to help guide her along. I know she's close when I feel her insides clench around me, which sends me over the edge. As soon as I shoot into her she reaches orgasm, moaning out loudly, before her head falls to my shoulder. I pull out of her and guide her to sit on my lap until we've both recovered.

"Guess I should get you home now," I remark when she's breathing normally again.

"Yeah, with school tomorrow," Clare nods getting off my lap, but her legs shake a little. "I also think Jake and my mom are beginning to suspect something, with all the nights I've snuck out or said I was sleeping at Alli's."

We get dressed, turn off the lights, make sure everything is locked up and I set the alarm just before we go through the door. We get in my car and I drive her home, parking in front of the house next door so I can kiss her goodnight. I wait until she's inside before driving home, and take a shower before going to bed. All night I dream of making love to Clare, and wake very horny, but also with a big smile on my face.

When I get to school Monday morning I see Drew at his locker. He nods to me, and I'm oh so tempted to confess to him that I'm Clare's friends with benefits guy. Partially because I'm kind of dying to tell someone else, to have someone to talk to about it besides Clare. I wouldn't be betraying anything because Drew already knows everything, except that I'm the friends with benefits guy. If I tell Owen or Bianca, even Johnny or Lucas, they'd pester me until they found out who the girl was. Then Clare would be angry, and it could end things. Especially, with how much time she seems to be spending with Eli lately. Another good reason for me to have someone to talk to, is to get their advice on it all.

Owen walks over and of course I don't tell Drew anything. I also don't see Clare all day, she eats lunch with Eli and Adam, and after school I work five to close with Spin. I try texting Clare to ask if she wants to meet before I go to work. I don't hear from her until later, she says she didn't see the text and she's already home with Jake. I get my homework done in the library before driving over to work.

Sadly, it's the same on Tuesday, I text her to meet at lunch, but she says she's having lunch with Eli and Owen, the three have an art project to work on. I don't work today, but Clare works six to close, plenty of time for us to meet up. In last period however I hear Drew telling Jake that Clare is coming home with them, to study for finals with Adam, and they will take her to work. So, once again, a full day without really seeing Clare, and it's almost painful. At least waking up on Wednesday I know I'll see her because we both close. At lunch that day I over hear something that makes a pang in my chest.

"My dad scored tickets to the all-night foreign film festival Friday, you two in?" Eli asks Adam and Clare. They're in the hall near Eli's locker and I'm at mine, I pretend to search for something in my backpack while I wait to hear if Clare will spend all night with Eli.

"That's amazing Eli, I wanted to go, but Mom didn't want me downtown all night alone. If she knows Audra is letting Adam go, and that you'll both be with me she'd probably be okay with it," Clare replies.

"I'll call my mom," Adam says getting out his phone. He calls his mom and she seems to say yes right away because Adam smiles. "She said yes, and that she would talk to your mom if she needed to Clare."

"Awesome, my mom's at work, but I'll text her. I'm sure she'll say yes, this is going to be great," Clare says excitedly. They start talking about the festival as they walk away to have lunch.

I'm left with a tightness in my stomach, one that is killing my appetite, and I'm not entirely sure why it's there. I'm not hungry now because of it, and I skip lunch, choosing instead to do homework in the library. All I have right now is math homework, but I do manage to get it done before the bell rings. Even with my mind drifting back to Clare every few minutes. I don't pay attention at all in third period, I'm only thinking about Clare. Thinking about her at a theater all night with Eli, the more I think about it the more knots tie in my stomach. Logically, I know that Adam will be with them, and they won't be the only ones in the theater. Yet, all I can think about is Clare and Eli together, I realize I'm jealous. Jealous at the thought of her with him all night, just because other people will be there doesn't mean they won't find a way to do things. Also, jealous because they share things she and I never will, I could never sit through (let alone get excited about) a foreign film festival. Regardless of the interests they share I don't want to lose Clare.

**(CLARE)**

"How was the film festival last night?" Fitz asks when I get into work Saturday afternoon. He and I close Above the Dot tonight, and he was in the employee lounge when I came in.

"Great, there were some amazing foreign films, and some not so great ones. It was fun to be there with Eli and Adam though, we stayed up all night and Audra picked us up at eight this morning. I went home and fell right to sleep, I've only been awake for a couple of hours. It's a good thing we're working in the club, it will help keep me awake."

I told him about the film festival when we closed together on Wednesday, after he asked if I had any weekend plans. Wednesday was also the only time this week we'd been able to spend time together. We had sex in the employee lounge again after cleaning up. Only this time we were standing, facing each other with Fitz leaning on the desk in Spin's office. We made sure to clean up really well. We both had Thursday and Friday off, however, Thursday we both had homework and projects to work on with other people. Finals are next week, so all of our projects were do this week. Then last night was the film festival, but we do have tonight, tomorrow night too as we both close cafe.

"Cool," Fitz replies quickly. He sounds disinterested, but he's sitting down taking off his snow boots.

"Hi," Jeanette grins walking in. She flashes Fitz her bright smile as she hangs up her winter coat. She's closing tonight too, but she's closing the café alone tonight, Saturday nights are never very busy in the cafe, so Spin often schedules just one person for the last couple of hours. Thank goodness, she's working the cafe tonight,that means she'll be gone before we are and won't be closing with us.

"Hey Jeanette," Fitz grins as she saunters over to her locker. As usual she doesn't come to work in a Dot t-shirt, I'm convinced that she does it on purpose so that she can strip down to her bra in front of Fitz.

"That was some party last night wasn't it?" Jeanette smiles at Fitz.

"Yeah, it was a good party for being in a sorority house," Fitz replies and I freeze as a pit opens in my stomach.

"_He went to a college party with her?! At her sorority house!" _Suddenly I'm flooded by images of the two of them together; drinking, dancing, kissing. I feel like vomiting now, did they do more? He didn't tell me he was going to a party with her. I suppose he doesn't have to, we aren't dating, I suppose we're not even technically exclusive, and yet I feel betrayed.

"You okay Clare?" Fitz asks breaking into my thoughts, he also seems to be cutting Jeanette off mid-sentence.

"Huh? Oh sorry, yeah, just…thinking," I reply slowly and walk over to get the keys to the club from Spin's desk. "I'll see you upstairs Fitz," I comment as I begin walking as quickly as I can to get away from the two of them.

"Hold up I'm coming," Fitz says following me out.

"You went to a party last night with Jeanette?" I question as we being climbing the stairs to the club. I hope I've kept the hurt from my voice, I certainly feel it right now.

"I stopped by the café yesterday after school. I was just going to grab something to eat and go home, but Jeanette invited me to the party. It really wasn't all that different from a party at the ravine. Well, except a lot more giggly, ditzy girls. Cheerleader types, seems to be what most of her sorority is made up of," Fitz tells me.

I don't know how to reply, or if I should reply, I'm jealous and hurt but again we aren't dating. I'm not even sure I have the right to be jealous, our only arrangement was to take care of certain biological needs for the other. I keep chickening out of talking to him about what happens if we find other people we want to be with. I've also been spending a fair amount of time with Eli, though we are not generally alone. I suppose at a party neither were they, unless they went to her room, and this thought makes me want to vomit again.

The club opens to the public in fifteen minutes, this isn't really the time to have that talk I keep avoiding. I unlock the club door and we begin getting the club ready, there isn't all that much to do aside from making sure we're well stocked up here. When the club is ready Fitz flips on the open sign, and I hear people on the stairs as soon as the sign goes on. We remain steadily busy all evening, Johnny comes in for five hours, long enough to cover breaks for the two of us, and for Jeanette. The club is open until one in the morning, and when Fitz announces the club is closing in ten minutes we hear everyone groan.

At one Fitz pushes everyone to the door and makes sure it's locked. He checks the men's room while I check the ladies, assured we're the last ones in the club he pulls me into his arms crushing his lips to mine. I loop my arms around his neck, pressing my body to his, hungrily drinking in his lips. I'm almost desperate to have him touch me, caress me, to be inside of me. I know, at least part of this frustratingly desperate feeling is fueled by jealousy, but I can't help it. He kneels down picking me up his hands firmly grabbing my ass while I circle my legs around his waist to hold onto him.

Fitz walks forward, we make it a few steps before he hits one of the high tables along the edge of the dance floor. He sets me down, pulling his lips away and then nearly ripping my shirt off as he tugs it over my head. His t-shirt comes off just as quickly and roughly, he seems impatient, or just particularly amorous tonight as he hurriedly gets my jeans open. He tugs them down with my panties, then he lifts me up to one of the seats, spreading my legs open and putting them over his shoulders. I grip into his hair just as his tongue slips into me and swirls around.

My head lulling back a little, as my body submits to the pleasures of his tongue. He slides a finger into me with his tongue, my body quakes and I have to grip the chair so I don't fall off of it. Using his other hand he gently rubs my clit, throwing my body into immense depths of pleasure. It only takes a few moments of this before my orgasm is at it's peak and I'm screaming out in pleasure. Fitz stops rubbing my clit, and slowly withdraws his finger from within me. He slows down the movements of his tongue until I've ridden out my orgasm.

"Much as I'd love to bend you over and watch you from behind as I thrust into you, I doubt you can stand any longer. Let's get you over to the sofa," Fitz says taking my legs from his shoulders.

He picks me up and takes me to the sofa, getting all of our clothes off before he guides me to lie back. He kind of glides up my body, placing soft kisses as he goes, when he gets to my breasts he gives them extra attention. One at a time he takes each nipple into his lips and softly suckles. When he's done he kisses in circles around each breast, then kisses the crease between them up to my clavicle. He sucks gently on the little dip in the center, not hard enough to leave a hickey, just enough to evoke a moan. He follows my clavicle to the right, kissing up my neck, along my jawline.

When his lips find mine his rock hard cock slides into my wet pussy. I moan into the kiss gripping him tightly as he thrusts all the way in. My heels dig into the sofa, my hips lifting, thrusting forward, eagerly welcoming him in. I feel as though he's touching every part of me, every nerve inside of me on fire with licentious pleasure. Our tongues fondling each other, our bodies bucking in rhythm and urging the other toward orgasmic release. Our bodies move faster and faster, in a wonderfully erotic rhythm together. I feel myself nearing release as I clench around him. Fitz breaks the kiss to moan out my name as he too reaches his climax. Our movements slow down as we ride out the mutual orgasm. He withdraws slowly, his head lying on my breast as we recover.

"You want to sleep at my place tonight? We both close tomorrow night too," Fitz comments as we're getting dressed again.

Despite all the heat, passion, and wonderfully erotic sensations we shared just moments ago, thinking about him with Jeanette last night makes me turn cold. His offer to sleep over is tempting, and yet, I hesitate, I'm filled with doubt worry, and butterflies in a pit in my stomach. If he does start dating Jeanette I'll be heartbroken, I'll feel betrayed. Knowing it's even a possibility stops me from going home with him tonight.

"No, I should get home, I have some things to do at home tomorrow before I come in."

"Okay, let's clean up then and I'll take you home," Fitz replies quietly.

We set to work cleaning as quickly as we can, almost avoiding each other and saying very little. It's kind of awkward actually, when the club is clean we have to go back to the café and get all our stuff from our lockers. Fitz resets the alarm and we go to his car, the short ride to my house is silent, and slightly awkward.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I say slowly as I get out of the car.

Fitz waits until I'm inside before driving off, I hang my coat up and go upstairs. I'm too tired to shower, so I just go to bed, but am plagued by a jealousy inspired dream all night. It's about Fitz and Jeanette at the party, dancing and drinking and then in her bedroom. I wake angry, and feeling betrayed, even though I don't know that any of that actually happened. Neither of them ever really said anything aside from it was a good party, and Fitz mentioning a lot of cheerleader types.

I wake a little after noon on Sunday, shower and eat breakfast. I still have four hours before I even need to be at work so I spend it studying for finals. I know all the material, but you can never be too prepared. When it's time I get ready for work Mom gives me a ride, I know Fitz will bring me home, even if we don't stay after work for sexy time.

The café stays very busy our entire shift, lots of DeGrassi students coming in to study with friends. The club also remains pretty busy, Johnny and Christian are working the club tonight. Fitz and I cover each other for breaks, and at eleven we kick out the last of the patrons. Above the Dot closed an hour ago, but I think Johnny and Christian are still up there cleaning.

I expect Fitz to grab me and kiss me, to run over and pull me into his arms or pick me up and set me on a table. He doesn't, he's cleaning, he hasn't even said anything, maybe he's waiting for the kitchen staff to leave. When they call goodbye I look at Fitz, but he still won't look at me.

"I'll get the cash drawer and start reconciling receipts," I comment after an uncomfortable silent moment.

"Cool, it won't take me long to do the rest of this," Fitz replies. Not a hint of lust in his voice, no coquettish comments such as; _"You should be naked at the desk"_ or _"I think you should clean with me, but first let's strip down."_

I take out the cash drawer and walk to the back, unsure of what to think. Are we being spied on and I'm not aware of it? Did something happen with him and Jeanette last night when I said I didn't want to come home with him? I have no idea, but I'm worried now, maybe he really does like Jeanette and he doesn't want to do anything with me anymore. I try to put it out of my mind while I reconcile, but it's not working. I'm just finishing when Johnny comes in, I didn't even know he was still here, but now I see his coat and Christian's still on the coat rack. Did Fitz know they were still here? Is that why he didn't even try anything tonight? The club closes before the cafe on Sundays, they should have been gone by now.

"Got a major problem upstairs, some jerk overflowed one of the toilets at the end of the night and didn't tell anyone. It's a mess upstairs, we need another mop and a plumbing snake, maybe some other stuff," Johnny says with a tight jaw. Before I can respond Fitz comes into the back.

"How's it going upstairs, got the mess under control?" Fitz asks. The way he says it he must have known what happened upstairs, which would mean he did know Johnny and Christian were still upstairs. Maybe that's why he was so distant tonight, why he didn't try anything. If he knew that one of them could walk in at any moment he would have kept his distance.

"No, I have to find a store open this late with a plumbing snake and a mop. Oh and towels, lots of paper towels, we better call Spin, this is a bigger mess than we thought, it's really clogged."

"I'll call Spin and go up and to look, living with Steve and my stepdad I've had to deal with a fair amount of clogged toilets. If you're running out could you take Clare home on your way. I usually do it, but I don't want her to wait around, and she doesn't need to go upstairs and see that mess," Fitz requests.

"Yeah, of course," Johnny smiles at me.

"I've reconciled, just need to lock it all in the safe," I tell him.

"Everything's done out front, I'm going upstairs, and I'll call Spin after I get up there and take a look. Night Clare, see you in a bit Johnny," Fitz smiles before leaving the employee lounge.

I lock the cash drawer, counted cash and receipts into the safe, put on my coat and leave with Johnny. He waits until I'm inside before driving off, Mom and Glen are in bed but Jake is up watching TV and studying for finals.

"Hey, how was work?" Jake asks.

"Really busy, and there was problem at the club in the form of a clogged toilet. They're still there cleaning it up, Johnny brought me home. I'm beat, I'm going to bed," I yawn.

"Night," Jake says.

I go to sleep easily and sleep soundly, waking to my alarm Monday morning. I go to the washroom and get ready for school, when I come out Jake is dragging himself out of his room. He must have been up really late studying. Jake showers while I'm getting dressed and he's so tired he doesn't even eat breakfast.

"I hate finals," Jake groans as we get in the truck.

"There's only two today and two tomorrow, nothing Wednesday, and we have a half day to start our winter break."

"Yeah, and the winter dance that night, you going?" Jake questions.

"Yeah, I think so, all my friends are going, I might as well," I reply while hoping that Fitz is going. I'm sure we'd be able to dance together at a school dance without arising suspicion. Unless he has plans with Jeanette that night, and this thought sours my mood.

"Jenna insisted on it, she even talked me into going with Alli and Dave. We're all getting ready at the Bhandari house and going in Dave's car," he says making a face.

"It would be a good chance for you to get to know Dave, I think you two would get a long pretty well. Which would mean those double dates wouldn't be so awkward."

"Yeah, I guess so, Dave's not a bad guy I'm just not sure we have anything at all in common."

Jake parks at school, we grab our backpacks and walk inside. I start walking to my locker when I hear my name and Eli runs over.

"Hey, you ready for finals?" Eli asks.

"Definitely," I smile.

"Me too, well aside from maybe math depending on what Armstrong has thrown in. I'll be glad when finals are over though, I'm looking forward to the winter dance actually. I'd be looking forward to it even more if you'd go with me?" Eli asks in this sweet, humbly hopeful way.

I look into those entrancing emerald eyes of his, look at the sensual curve of his smirk, my heart flutters as I remember every reason I fell for him to begin with. One other benefit to going to the dance as Eli's date is that if Fitz does have plans with Jeanette then I don't have to worry about it.

"I'd be happy to be your date at the dance Eli," I smile.

"Great," Eli grins happily lifting my hand to kiss it, "I'll pick you up from your house at five and we can grab dinner first."

"I'm looking forward to it," I smile and turn to start walking to my locker again. Before I reach my locker I hear my text notification sound. I stop and pull my phone from my purse.

**FITZ: We didn't exactly get time together last night, and I'll be studying for finals with Owen at lunch. We only have a 15 minutes before the bell but please meet me in the prop room for those 15 minutes.**

I smile and slip my phone back into my purse, despite accepting the date from Eli the temptation to meet with Fitz is overwhelming. There's nothing like his touch, the way he makes me feel. I turn from walking to my locker and walk quickly to the prop room.

**(FITZ)**

I text Clare to meet me in the prop room and wait anxiously for her to come. There's a chance that she won't, but if she can't she'll text me. When I don't get a text back I wait for her to come, and soon I hear fast light footsteps approaching. She opens the door and I pull her into my arms, smashing my lips to hers, sliding my tongue over her bottom lip. Her lips part for me, her tongue gliding into my mouth. She grips my shirt tightly and stands on her tiptoes deepening the kiss. I put my arm around her waist, holding her to me, tasting her tongue and lips, breathing in her scent. I wish we had the time for me to take her to the sofa and truly taste her.

Maybe tomorrow, or perhaps I can sneak her away before she has to be at work today. She's closing with Johnny tonight, Spin and I close tomorrow night, I'll just have to find some time with her in the next few days. Time alone without interruption, maybe she can sleep at my place tonight, she hasn't slept over in a couple of weeks.

We kiss passionately like this for several minutes, almost drinking the other in, when suddenly she pulls away. She pushes me away a bit and I look at her confused. She looks away from me and I wonder if I did something to upset her. She says nothing but takes my hand and pulls me toward the back of the room, at first I think we're going to the sofa, but she stops before we get there and releases my hand.

"Eli asked me to the dance and I said yes," she tells me and my heart grows heavy. It sinks into my stomach, and then my entire body becomes hot with jealousy anger.

"You're going to a dance with him?! Are you getting back together with him?" I growl, crossing my arms.

"What? It's just a dance Fitz," she responds but she hasn't said no and the fact that she even said she'd go with him means she accepted a date with him. An actual date, not hanging with Adam or Fiona and Imogen.

"But you said you'd go with him. Maybe he wants to get back together. You can't do it!"

"I'm sorry, did you just say I can't? You can't tell me what I can and can't do. And it's just a dance, no one said anything about getting back together," she replies hissing with annoyance crossing her arms over her chest. Her eyes are narrowed at me, and I know I've messed up, but I can't seem to stop myself.

"I don't want you to go to the dance with him, he'll hurt you."

"You can't possibly still hate Eli."

"I don't hate him, but I don't want to think about him kissing you."

"It's just a dance, it's not even an actual date, we won't be alone, we probably won't even kiss," she says but even in her voice I hear that it's a possibility. The thought of his lips on hers makes my fist clench and my heart pound.

"You don't know that, I kiss you and so much more almost every day," I spit back with venom in my tone. Somewhere deep inside a little voice is yelling at me to be quiet and stop now, but I just can't seem to get myself to do it.

"That doesn't mean anything will happen with Eli! Why are we even having this conversation, I can go to the dance with whomever I want and I'm going with Eli," she nearly screams with frustration. Before I can stop her she whirls around and storms out.

I follow her out, stomping off to my locker, angry at myself but even more thinking about her with Eli. Thinking about him touching her, dancing with her, arms around her, close together during the slow songs. He'll kiss her, I know he'll kiss her, and what about after the dance. Thinking that he might taste her as I have inflaming my anger and jealousy, it's released as a furious punch into my locker.

"Whoa Hulk, what pissed you off?" Drew asks as he goes to his own locker.

"Girl's, a girl," I sigh leaning on my locker and looking at my now red hand. I only dented the locker a little and didn't seem to do too much damage to my hand either.

"Ah, trouble in…wait, you're not dating anyone. Are you?" Drew questions cocking an eyebrow at me. I realize I've kind of betrayed myself in my anger, too late now, I have to tell him something.

"No, not dating, the girl is still frustrating."

"Yeah, so says your locker. You going to the dance Wednesday?"

"Yeah, I guess, not working and I have nothing better to do that night."

"Owen and I are going stag too, you can come with us, get your mind off the girl. Adam's going stag too, but he's getting ready at Simpson's place with K.C. and Connor and he's going to help decorate the gym."

"Yeah, thanks Drew, it would be a good distraction, and good to go in a group," I nod releasing a breath. I don't really want to go, but it might be fun hanging with Drew and Owen. Anyway, if I'm at the dance then I can keep an eye on Clare and Eli.

I'm unhappy the rest of the day, my auto shop final is this morning. That's easy and something I enjoy, I have no doubts that I pass. My afternoon final is harder, it's for nutrition and health, but I think I did pretty well. I think about Clare all day, about her being at the dance with Eli. I don't like it, but if we're fighting about it then I don't get her at all. If I tell her no it'll just make her run to his arms, just to prove that she can. Our friends with benefits relationship will end and I won't have her at all. I have to apologize, I know I do, so after school I go to The Dot. I wait until Clare is working and go in the back to the employee lounge. While waiting for her to go on break I study for my finals tomorrow. Johnny goes on break first, he comes to the employee lounge and says hey. He sees me studying, so doesn't ask what I'm doing here. He's only in here a few minutes before leaving. It's another half hour before Clare goes on her break, she comes into the employee lounge and gasps when she sees me.

"I'm sorry," I tell her setting down my book and walking to her with my head down. "I don't like that you're going to the dance with him, but it's not my decision. Please don't be mad at me anymore. Having you mad at me is worse than anything, I've been thinking about your touch all day long."

She smiles and takes my hand, putting her other hand on my shoulder and getting on her tiptoes to join our lips. The kiss is soft and sweet, and forgiving, and I know I'm forgiven.

"Just don't ever think about telling me what to do again," she says pulling out of the kiss.

"Never," I smirk pulling her to me to kiss her again.

**I'm sure you're all frustrated and screaming for them to be together already, there is a plan, as always. Update soon will likely pick up the night of the dance. Next story to be updated is **_**"We've Got to Learn to Live with these Ghosts," **_**and as soon as that's posted chapter 13 of **_**"Just a Bite"**_**!**


End file.
